Le retour du druide
by Gargouilles
Summary: ! SPOILERS SAISON 5 ! Mordred, Merlin, Merlin, Mordred, de nouveau face à face après des années. Et la puissance de l'un effraye terriblement l'autre... Série d'OS inspirés de la saison 5 et centrés sur Mordred
1. Episode 501

_/!\ SPOILERS épisode 501 /!\_

_Parce que bon, Mordred, quoi… je suis amoureuse de ce gamin, c'est plus fort que moi *.*, et je n'ai jamais le loisir de le mettre en scène. Alors j'ai décidé de faire mumuse, sans originalité aucune. Aucune prétention de qualité non plus, c'est écrit d'un seul jet ou presque, et comporte peu de relectures. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_(Rating : K)_

_...  
_

**Le retour du druide**_  
_

Merlin dormait. Dans une position inconfortable, certes, mais il dormait. Et vu l'inquiétude viscérale qui le rongeait actuellement, un peu de repos ne pouvait définitivement pas lui faire du mal. Sa fatigue morale était telle qu'il se serait endormi n'importe où, dans n'importe quelle position, de toute manière. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour Camelot, pour Arthur, pour Guenièvre, pour Albion… Pas pour lui-même. Mais après trois années à se reposer – si tant est que son rôle de serviteur personnel du roi lui laisse le temps de se reposer – il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'inquiétude le ronge de nouveau à ce point. D'un seul coup, toutes ses terreurs profondes concernant le futur rayonnant du royaume et du roi passé et à venir* remontaient à la surface. Des années de sacrifice, des années à tout endurer en silence, pour une récompense : trois années de paix. Et le retour des ennuis, encore une fois. La magie ne pouvait-elle pas les laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Mais ce n'était pas la magie qui les poursuivait avec tant d'insistance. C'était Morgana. Et il était clair qu'elle ne cesserait jamais, à moins d'être morte. Merlin payait sa faiblesse vis-à-vis d'elle. Il aurait pu, il aurait_ dû_ la tuer de nombreuses années plus tôt, mais il en avait été incapable. Pourtant, comme l'aurait dit Arthur, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il aurait vu un cadavre. Mais songer à Morgana, les yeux fermés pour l'éternité lui était insurmontable. Si Arthur était l'autre face de la pièce, l'autre face de lui-même, Morgana était son miroir. Son double maléfique. Le chemin qu'il aurait pu emprunter si sa mère ne lui avait pas inculqué les notions essentielles d'amour et d'abnégation pour son prochain dès son plus jeune âge, s'il n'avait pas été entouré d'un amour maternelle immense et adorateur.

Son miroir. La personne qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il n'avait pas été aussi altruiste et désintéressé. L'incarnation du mal qu'il avait craint de devenir plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il se laissait tenter par les mauvais côtés de ses dons. En tuant Aggravain sans en ressentir la moindre trace de culpabilité, par exemple. Il avait eu peur de prendre la voie de la vengeance et de la haine aveugle de Morgana. Il avait résisté. Cela lui avait coûté, mais il avait résisté. Il n'avait plus jamais fait couler de sang inutilement dès lors. Uniquement les situations vraiment désespérées dans lesquelles Arthur avait un don certain pour se fourrer. Et comme la paix avait régné pendant trois ans, Merlin avait pu facilement contenir ses pulsions meurtrières à l'égard de quiconque osait toucher un cheveu de son roi, puisqu'il ne s'était presque jamais rien passé.

Alors Merlin dormait, écrasé par le poids de ses responsabilités. Ses songes étaient toujours doux et calmes, enveloppés dans une ambiance tranquille de magie, de paix et d'espoir. Merlin rêvait de l'unification d'Albion, de ce pays merveilleux où la magie coulerait librement à travers le monde, où il voyait Arthur et Guenièvre avec un fils héritier, et lui enfin entier auprès de ses deux souverains.

Le réveil fut alors brutal. La sensation de chute d'abord, qui fut tellement brève qu'elle ne permit pas de le réveiller totalement. Puis la douleur, ensuite. Celle du sol caillouteux dans son dos, l'écorchant probablement à travers ses fins vêtements. Il n'avait pas d'armure, lui. Le bras d'Arthur qui vint s'écraser involontairement sur son visage n'aidait pas non plus.

Il eut vaguement le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et voir leur agresseur, qui venait de s'adresser à eux qu'Arthur avait déjà bondi vers son épée à terre. Merlin ne l'avouerait jamais, mais l'impressionnante capacité du roi à s'endormir n'importe où n'importe comment, et se réveiller vif et alerte, tous ses réflexes guerriers en marche était quelque chose qu'il appréciait chez Arthur.

Mais le mouvement du roi fut trop lent, ou simplement trop prévisible. Leur agresseur avait déjà posé un pied lourd dessus, les privant de tout espoir de récupéré une arme pour livrer cette bataille. Parfaitement réveillé désormais, Merlin observa rapidement la situation. Lui et Arthur, toujours un peu empêtrés dans le filet, totalement démunis, contre trois bandits armés jusqu'aux dents. La situation n'était pas reluisante. Oh, ils s'étaient sortis de bien pire que ça, Merlin ne doutait pas de leur capacité à s'éviter une nouvelle fois les ennuis, mais le problème était toujours le même : il ne s'agissait pas simplement de s'en sortir, mais de s'en sortir sans qu'Arthur ne comprenne rien à propos de qui il était. Même s'il laissait des exemples toujours plus flagrants derrière lui, et disait à demi-mots ce qu'Arthur ne voulait pas voir, il y avait des situations où le secret, c'était bien aussi. Perdu sur un territoire ennemi, seul avec un roi qui n'aurait d'autres solutions que de passer sa colère sur lui n'était définitivement pas le meilleur cadre pour une révélation remettant en cause sept années de loyauté et d'amitié.

Arthur lui jeta un regard entendu, juste pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, tandis que le mercenaire déblatérait d'un ton fier sur sa prise, comme si Arthur n'était qu'un trophée et non un homme.

Mais lorsque le chef de leurs agresseurs demanda à Arthur s'il avait une dernière volonté, Merlin sentit clairement son cœur s'arrêter de battre une seconde. Arthur venait de demander à ce qu'on l'épargne. Il aurait pu implorer pour la paix de Camelot, la sécurité de Guenièvre, la protection de ses hommes. Mais il venait de demander la vie de Merlin, en guise de prix pour la sienne. La meilleure des reconnaissances que Merlin n'avait jamais demandée, et celle qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré obtenir. Ses yeux passèrent frénétiquement d'Arthur, dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage, à celui du chef des bandits. Arthur ne tremblait pas, n'hésitait pas. Il restait un grand roi, même aux portes de la mort.

Sans sourciller, avec un ricanement, le mercenaire accepta la requête. Merlin n'était pas un prix intéressant, pour lui. Seul comptait Arthur, le Haut Roi. Mort ou vif, comme il l'avait annoncé. Et clairement, l'homme ne comptait pas le ramener vif. Merlin fut tiré en avant et mis sur ses deux pieds avec brutalité par l'un des hommes qui le maintenait jusqu'à maintenant en respect. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

**–** Si vous comptez le tuer, il faudra me tuer d'abord, annonça-t-il d'une voix résolue.

Il ne doutait absolument pas de ce qu'il devait faire en cet instant. Si quelqu'un devait mourir aujourd'hui, ca ne serait définitivement pas son roi. Camelot avait besoin d'un souverain beaucoup plus que d'un serviteur, fut-il magicien. Sa destinée n'était-elle pas de protéger Arthur en toutes circonstances ?

Comme surpris mais content de la tournure des choses, appréciant la couleur du sang probablement, le chef se tourna vers lui, épée brandie.

**–** Merlin… menaça Arthur de sa voix spéciale _« serviteur incompétent qui fait n'importe quoi et surtout pas ce qu'on vient de lui demander de faire ». _Ne reste pas là.

**–** Vous savez que je ne fais jamais ce qu'on me dit de faire.

S'il devait user de sa magie, se révéler devant Arthur en cet instant, ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Pas lorsque la vie de son maître était aussi clairement en danger. L'homme armé se tourna vers lui, s'approcha d'un pas, cédant bien facilement à sa dernière requête. Encore un pas, pensa Merlin. Encore un pas, et il pourrait agir.

Il perçut, à la lisière de son champ de vision, le mouvement qu'amorça Arthur pour se relever et se jeter sur leur agresseur, pour le protéger. Le roi fut retenu en arrière à l'instant même où le sang de Merlin se glaça dans ses veines.

**–** NON ! hurla une voix derrière lui.

La déferlante de magie qui s'abattit sur Merlin au même instant le fit frémir. Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant. Et le reconnut, glacé d'horreur. Un court instant, il reporta son regard vers Arthur, toujours à terre, pour vérifier qu'il était bien toujours à ses côtés, à une distance raisonnable pour qu'il puisse le protéger en cas de besoin. Puis il regarda fixement le nouvel arrivant marcher vers eux à grand pas. Chaque enjambée résonnait lourdement aux oreilles de Merlin, dans un bruit magique qu'il était le seul à entendre.

Il avait déjà ressenti la magie autour de lui, s'entourer autour de son corps, lentement. Il avait déjà eu des liens magiques avec les autres créatures nées de l'Ancienne Religion, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça.

Lorsqu'il voyait Kilgarrah, il ressentait puissamment la suprématie de la dernière créature millénaire née de l'Ancienne Religion, il sentait son cœur battre à l'unisson avec celui du dragon. Que leur lien d'asservissement, d'amitié, ou de conseil soit à l'origine de ça, qu'importait. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était cette communion avec la créature, comme si la magie lui disait « Vous êtes semblable tous les deux, nés avec une magie puissante et destructrice ». Mais la magie qui l'unissait avec Kilgarrah était douce et calme, apaisée. Elle lui rappelait presque l'amour de son père trop tôt disparu pour leur relation filiale.

Lorsqu'il voyait Morgana, il ressentait aussi la puissance de la sorcière, sa folie et sa haine qui décuplaient ses dons. Mais le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais senti en retour ses propres dons le confortait dans l'idée que Morgana n'était pas aussi invulnérable qu'elle voulait le croire. Même Morgause n'avait jamais compris sa véritable nature. Lui savait toujours quand il était en face d'un sorcier ou d'un homme ordinaire. Sa magie était le meilleur des détecteurs. Lorsqu'il rencontrait l'un des siens, c'était comme si ses dons cherchait à entrer en contact avec le sorcier en face, et s'y opposait lorsque les deux sorciers n'avaient par malheur pas la même opinion. Pour l'instant, le seul magicien avec laquelle sa magie était entrée totalement en résonnance était Alator. D'ailleurs, il pressentait que si le druide l'avait laissé en vie, c'était parce qu'il avait ressenti lui aussi ce lien bienveillant.

Mais Morgana n'était que haine et colère, et en la voyant, il voyait la destruction mentale qu'elle s'infligeait elle-même pour gagner toujours plus de pouvoirs. Et quand il la voyait, Merlin savait aussi qu'elle restait moins douée que lui. Seule sa culpabilité de voir mourir Morgana permettrait à la sorcière de gagner un jour un combat contre lui.

Ça avait été exactement la même chose contre Nimueh, des années auparavant. Il n'était alors qu'un enfant un peu inconscient de ses pouvoirs, mais il avait clairement compris, dès l'instant où il s'était dressé face à elle, qu'elle ne serait qu'un insecte face à la déferlante de ses dons s'il y laissait entièrement cours. Elle avait osé s'en prendre à Arthur, à sa mère, à Gaius. Merlin n'avait qu'à laisser glisser librement sa magie et sa colère dans ses veines pour invoquer l'intégralité de sa puissance, et réduire la Grande Prêtresse à l'état de cendres. Ça avait été la première fois où il avait aussi distinctement compris l'entité indépendante qu'était sa magie qui vivait en lui. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses avaient été parcourues d'un frisson de magie.

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Merlin ne frissonna pas parce que la magie se mettait à pulser dans ses veines. Il frissonnait de peur. Parce que chaque pas que faisait le garçon dans leur direction lui faisait comprendre qu'il venait de trouver un ennemi à sa hauteur. Ou au dessus de lui. Il avait peur, peur de la puissance qui se dégageait du garçon, une puissance comme jamais il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Une puissance face à laquelle il doutait d'être compétent. Tétanisé, il contempla les yeux bleus qui ne cillaient pas.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'imaginer ce qui dirait Kilgarrah. Son refus de croire le Grand Dragon et de tenir compte de ses avertissements venait encore de lui jouer un mauvais tour. C'était là sa plus grande faiblesse. Il cherchait le bon en chacune des personnes qu'il rencontrait, et était prêt à donner des secondes chances. Ainsi avait-il sous les yeux la deuxième personne qu'il aurait du laisser mourir pour préserver le futur d'Albion et celui d'Arthur, et la deuxième personne qu'il avait été incapable d'assassiner. Et la deuxième personne qui mettait Arthur en grand danger.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, il jeta son sac et parla. Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. Il ne parlait pas à Merlin, mais ses pupilles étaient rivées sur lui. Merlin n'entendait rien dans son esprit non plus, qui aurait pu s'adresser à lui seul. Mais ça n'était même pas la peine. Il n'y avait pas besoin de murmure magique aux confins de son esprit pour lui faire comprendre la haine viscérale que lui vouait le jeune garçon. Cette haine qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois il y a plus de sept ans, et qu'il avait entendu les pires mots de sa vie, qui le hantaient encore : _«Je n'oublierai jamais cela Emrys. Je n'oublierai jamais.»_

**–** Laissons Dame Morgana décider de leur sort, annonça-t-il sans décrocher son regard de Merlin.

Sans s'offusquer de se voir donner des autres par un gamin, le chef dans bandits rit et accéda à la demande, prouvant par la même que le nouvel arrivant avait un certain ascendant sur le mercenaire. Un ascendant magique, un ascendant de terreur et de puissance. Merlin ne douta pas un instant que la loyauté du garçon allait à Morgana. La sorcière avait été la plus proche de l'enfant qu'il était, l'aimait, le câlinant, le soutenant, allant jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour le protéger. Les deux pires cauchemars de Merlin venaient de s'allier contre lui, contre Arthur, et contre le futur qu'il essayait désespérément de bâtir.

Puis le jeune homme rompit le contact visuel avec Merlin, qui le suivit des yeux et le regarda s'approcher d'Arthur. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas manqué d'esquisser un geste vers son seigneur, juste histoire d'être sûr qu'il pouvait agir en cas de besoin. Mais il était figé dans l'horreur, stupéfié par les violents flots de magie qui provenaient du jeune garçon et assaillaient Merlin. Il en aurait défailli s'il n'avait pas eu sa propre magie en guise de bouclier, qui repoussait ses assauts d'intimidation.

Arthur, vexé d'être ignoré, gêné d'avoir été défait, était resté à terre, boudeur et râleur. Il parut surpris de la main que lui offrit le nouvel arrivant pour l'aider à se relever. Après avoir évalué la main, le visage de la personne qui la lui tendait et les risques, Arthur accepta finalement ce soutien, et se remit sur ses pieds.

**–** Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la voix grave du plus jeune lorsque le roi lui fit face, sans lui lâcher le bras.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire l'image du jeune homme sans la trouver. Les grands yeux bleus qui semblaient discerner jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme et au-delà lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi.

**–** Vous m'avez sauvé la vie une fois, il y a des années, ajouta-t-il.

Arthur ne se posa pas de questions plus longtemps.

**–** Mordred, souffla Merlin, ayant retrouvé un minimum de ses fonctions intellectuelles.

Arthur tourna vivement la tête vers son serviteur, puis s'intéressa de nouveau au jeune homme devant lui. Ses souvenirs revinrent brutalement, et il reconnut l'enfant druide qu'il avait soustrait au châtiment de son père, sur l'injonction de Morgana. Il avait naturellement grandi, mais physiquement, pas tant changé que cela. Seul son visage témoignait de sa maturité et de gravité.

Avec une lenteur et une langueur qui témoignaient de sa confiance absolue en lui, Mordred posa les yeux sur Merlin, toujours figé dans sa torpeur. Il sourit vicieusement, gelant encore un peu plus Merlin, et se retourna vers le roi.

**–** Bonjour, Arthur, asséna-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix fit presque trembler Merlin, tandis qu'il constatait le sourire qui disparaissait et le regard dur que Mordred posait sur Arthur.

Mordred avait la puissance et le talent nécessaire à la destruction de Camelot, Merlin en avait la preuve une fois et il ne souhaitait pas renouveler l'expérience, tant la vague de la magie de Mordred l'avait chamboulé. Et le jeune druide n'était clairement pas aussi aveuglé que Morgana, qui se comportait parfois sans réflexion aucune. L'air froid, manipulateur et calculateur du jeune sorcier fit peur à Merlin. Il avait cédé à ses supplications d'enfant terrifié par la mort, un jour. Il avait été manipulé par les grands yeux écarquillés de terreur au fond d'un cachot. Aujourd'hui, ses mêmes yeux semblaient transpercer Arthur et Merlin de part en part. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Merlin eut peur pour lui même avant de craindre pour Arthur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les ennemis d'Arthur ne voyaient en lui qu'un gamin dénué de talents, et il n'avait donc jamais représenté une menace pour ces guerriers. Mais Merlin était aussi responsable qu'Arthur du sort solitaire et de la vie d'errance de Mordred. Pire même, il avait tenté de le tuer alors que Mordred avait une dette envers Arthur de ce point de vue là. La vengeance de Mordred s'abattrait sur Merlin aussi certainement que sur son roi, et cela le terrifiait.

...

_*The Once and Future King. __Quoi que je fasse, je trouve la traduc pourrie… J'ai failli le laisser en anglais, mais ça passait mal dans le texte français._

_J'aime Mordred *_* Je vais passer une saison entière à le contempler, il peut bien tuer tout les monde, les chevaliers, Arthur, Gaius, Guenièvre, j'm'en fous, je l'aimerais toujours. *.* (cela dit, j'aimerais bien qu'il laisse Merlin en vie). _

_Il n'y strictement aucun apport dans cette fic par rapport à la scène de l'épisode, et donc, vous pourriez dire qu'elle ne sert à rien (et vous auriez raison x)), mais j'aime voir Merlin terrifié et paniqué, et je me dis qu'il est beaucoup plus inquiet par le retour de Mordred qu'il ne voudra jamais le dire._

_Reviews ?_

_(ah puis z'avez le droit de dire que le titre est pourri, c'est totalement vrai, mais j'adore la référence à Star wars, druide/droïde,"le retour du jedi", tout ça... *sors*)  
_


	2. Episode 502

_Merci aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs ! ^^  
_

_Juste une mise au point : les épisodes de la nouvelle saison m'inspirent la réécriture de certaines scènes vues d'un autre point de vue. Toutes ces publications s'entendent donc comme des **OS indépendants**, au faible rating (ben oui, je suis la série !) et centrés sur Mordred. Parce que je l'aime, parce qu'on est mariés, parce que je pourrais écrire une thèse sur lui, parce que c'est Mordred, quoi *.*_

_Autour graviteront tous les personnages qui interagissent avec Mordred, avec une forte dominance de Merlin je pense, puisque l'ambiguïté et la complexité de ces deux là est fascinante. _

_Si OS sur un épisode il doit y avoir, il sera forcément publié AVANT la diffusion de l'épisode suivant. Cela implique donc un faible taux de relecture, des textes courts car écrits rapidement. La qualité est donc moindre par rapport au reste de ce que j'ai pu écrire._

_Bon et maintenant, combien de personnes roupillent sur leur clavier, assommées par mon blabla ? ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_...  
_

Merlin attendait, adossé au mur. Il avait signifié à Arthur son intention de ne pas être présent, et le roi avait haussé les épaules. Un peu d'incompréhension, beaucoup d'indifférence transparaissaient dans ce geste. Merlin doutait même que le roi aurait remarqué son absence s'il ne le lui avait pas signalé. Guenièvre et Gaius, sans doute que oui. Gwen aurait été surprise et l'aurait forcé à avouer pourquoi il faisait faux bond, Gaius aurait compris ses raisons. Alors il avait devancé ces questions et prétexté à Arthur des travaux urgents l'empêchant de participer à la cérémonie. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à faire. Il était là dos au mur et il attendait.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être à l'intérieur de la longue pièce pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'y passait. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour s'imaginer Arthur dans sa magnifique tenue royale – c'était lui qui l'avait mise au roi, il savait de quoi il parlait – qui souriait en manipulant l'épée Guenièvre dans une des ces époustouflantes robes dont Arthur était presque plus amoureux que sa femme, et qu'il faisait tailler dans de riches étoffes pour les offrir à son épouse les chevaliers fiers et heureux en acceptant un nouveau parmi eux Arthur abaissant lentement Excalibur sur les deux épaules, l'une après l'autre, la droite puis la gauche. Et Mordred. Merlin imaginait sans peine Mordred et ses trop grands yeux clairs qui vous sondaient l'âme et vous mettaient à nu, Mordred et son sourire si particulier, qui apparaissait furtivement avant de laisser la place à de la gravité. Rien qu'à penser au sourire de Mordred, Merlin frissonna. Tout le monde semblait voir dans ce sourire une gentillesse, un grand cœur, le sauveur du royal postérieur d'Arthur, sans doute un peu de jeunesse et de naïveté.

Mais Merlin voyait au-delà du sourire, il voyait la magie et la puissance, il voyait le besoin de vengeance. Il avait peur, peur de Mordred. Et ce dernier l'avait bien compris.

_ « Tu me crains Emrys n'est-ce pas ? »_

Quand le jeune druide avait prononcé ces mots, Merlin avait tenté de faire bonne figure, d'être fort et stoïque, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas. Mais Mordred n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Merlin était terrifié. Il l'avait d'ailleurs été encore plus quand Mordred avait dit ça, puisqu'Arthur se trouvait juste à côté. Ça avait été totalement instinctif, impossible à renier, il s'était tourné vers Arthur pour vérifier qu'il était hors de portée d'oreille, qu'il dormait toujours, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Puis Mordred lui avait assuré que le secret de Merlin était en sécurité.

Etonnamment, une part de Merlin l'avait cru. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de Mordred, il était fatigué par la douloureuse aventure qu'il avait vécu avec Arthur, le retour à Camelot à pied dans la neige, et les compliments mielleux dont Arthur avait abreuvé Mordred tout le trajet, inspirant à Merlin une forte envie de vomir. Le pire était les sourires en coin qu'Arthur lui lançait : lui m'a sauvé, lui est un guerrier, lui est utile à mes côtés… Arthur n'avait nul besoin de mettre des mots sur ses regards pour que Merlin comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire.

Oh bien sûr, Merlin savait que quoi que dise Arthur sur son inefficacité, sa maladresse et son total manque d'aptitude au combat, jamais il ne serait renvoyé. Arthur refusait de l'admettre parce qu'il tenait plus de l'ours bourru qu'autre chose en termes de sentiments, mais Merlin était son ami, son meilleur ami, la personne la plus loyale sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Arthur serait la première personne à se précipiter à la recherche de son serviteur s'il venait à disparaître, quoi qu'il affirme sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il y avait toujours le secret magique de Merlin entre eux, mais Merlin connaissait suffisamment son roi pour savoir que ses taquineries étaient justes amicales et que son nouveau chevalier favori ne se mettrait pas entre eux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Merlin entendit soudain les éclats de joie et le bruit enflant, assourdissant, des applaudissements de félicitations. _Mordred était chevalier_, pensa-t-il. Une pointe de jalousie l'étreignit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Arthur l'adoubait. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, le plus jeune de tous les chevaliers jusque là consacrés !

Et puis, le roi n'avait rien vu du talent guerrier de Mordred, qui s'était contenté de lui sauver la vie. Si empêcher Arthur de mourir pouvait être considéré comme suffisamment glorieux pour intégrer le plus noble des ordres de ce pays, alors Merlin aurait dû être chevalier depuis bien longtemps ! N'était-il pas celui qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps à sauver Arthur ? Il s'était sacrifié bien souvent, mettant en danger son secret, sa santé, sa vie. Et la récompense d'un seul coup d'épée bien placé allait à un autre.

Merlin secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Il n'avait de toute manière aucun besoin de devenir chevalier, il avait déjà la confiance du roi. Il admettait sans peine qu'il aurait aimé un peu plus de reconnaissance parfois, mais il n'aspirait pas au rang de chevalier. Et puis, il savait pertinemment pourquoi Arthur faisait ça. Il se dégageait de Mordred une puissance mortelle et une certaine aptitude à l'épée, choses dont Merlin était totalement dépourvu. Mais Merlin ressentait aussi la puissance magique latente du jeune homme. Il doutait qu'Arthur puisse l'interpréter correctement, mais il était sûr que le roi sentait confusément cette puissance malsaine qui se dégageait parfois du jeune druide, quand celui-ci posait un regard vide sur le monde.

Mordred sortit de la salle sous les applaudissements. Il tournait le dos à Merlin, mais ce dernier savait que Mordred savait qu'il était là. Leurs magies respectives étaient le meilleur indicateur possible, mais il y avait aussi le regard de Merlin fixé sur le dos du jeune homme, qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas ressentir.

Mordred porta la main à son cou, avec la ferme intention d'enlever la lourde cape rouge. Pour en avoir fait une fois l'expérience – et il ne recommencerait pour rien au monde –, Merlin savait que c'était assez inconfortable, ça serrait douloureusement pour rien, et entravait les mouvements. Ce n'était pas pour rien que ce fut la première chose qu'Arthur enlevait avec un mouvement fluide lorsqu'il devait engager un combat. Mais Mordred n'avait pas l'aisance d'Arthur, ni son habitude, et il allait se battre avec l'attache et ses doigts gantés de cuir, qui rendait ses mouvements imprécis.

– Attends.

Mordred ne se retourna pas, mais esquissa un mouvement vers lui, sans croiser ses yeux.

– Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça, reprit Merlin en s'approchant.

Il se plaça dans son dos et passa les bras autour du cou de Mordred, jouant un court instant avec la fermeture avant que ses doigts habiles ne parviennent à l'ouvrir. Même sans regarder le jeune homme, Merlin savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il percevait la tension qui émanait de lui quand Merlin s'approchait. Si Merlin avait peur de Mordred, le contraire était vrai également.

Mordred le remercia tandis qu'il enlevait la cape des épaules, et Merlin commença à dire les mots qu'il avait soigneusement préparés.

– Tu sais, si Arthur savait que tu es magicien, les choses seraient bien différentes.

C'était une menace à peine voilée. Merlin avait conscience que les cartes n'étaient pas totalement dans ses mains, mais il se devait au moins d'essayer. Il n'avait aucune confiance en le jeune homme. Aucune. Sauver Arthur n'y changeait rien. Le druide le lui avait dit. Il avait une dette envers Arthur, parce que le prince qu'il était alors avait sauvé l'enfant en panique et malade qu'avait été Mordred. Et cela pouvait justifier le sauvetage d'Arthur. La dette était désormais éteinte, remboursée. Alors maintenant, à qui allait la loyauté de Mordred ? A Arthur, auquel il venait de prêter serment ? Merlin n'était pas sûr de cela, et tant qu'il n'aurait pas cette assurance, il surveillerait Mordred.

Tous les deux, ils pourraient jouer très longtemps à ce jeu de magie. _Je sais que tu es magicien et je peux faire pression sur toi en menaçant de révéler ton secret au roi…_ C'était valable dans les deux cas. Mordred le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à la menace de Merlin, parce que ce dernier le savait aussi.

Il y avait d'autres raisons qui justifiaient le manque de confiance de Merlin en Mordred. Le fait qu'il n'ait rien fait pour empêcher Morgana de le faire voltiger contre la paroi de la grotte, par exemple. Du point de vue de Morgana, Merlin n'était qu'un pourceau, un ennui permanent toujours fourré sur les talons d'Arthur dont elle aimerait se débarrasser. Mordred savait que les choses étaient loin d'être ainsi. Pourtant, lorsque la tête de Merlin avait heurté avec violence la paroi de la caverne, il n'avait même pas cillé. Il aurait dû comprendre pourtant, les conséquences de ce geste. Morgana frappait un magicien, un des leurs, quelqu'un qui pouvait agir en guise de représailles. Mais Mordred n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il considérait Merlin comme indigne de son attention. Cette absence de réaction restait obscure à Merlin.

Il y avait aussi le sauvetage d'Arthur. La vue de Merlin avait été trop brouillée pour distinguer clairement ce qu'il se passait. Et comme Arthur était évanoui, personne ne savait réellement ce qui s'était déroulé. Il n'y avait que la parole de Mordred, qui affirmait avoir attaqué Morgana par derrière pour l'empêcher de commettre le régicide auquel elle aspirait tant. Mais Mordred _aimait_ Morgana. Se pouvait-il que ce ne soit qu'une ruse entre les deux magiciens pour que Mordred gagne la confiance du roi et s'intègre dans son entourage ? La question méritait d'être sérieusement posée, et de fait, Merlin se jura intérieurement qu'il devait rester le seul être doué de magie aussi proche du roi. Mordred devrait rester un chevalier normal, avec la place et le rang que cela supposait.

Et puis, il y avait le fait que Mordred l'avait laissé mourant, et l'aurait assurément laissé mourir si d'autres n'étaient pas intervenu. Mordred avait pris Arthur et l'avait ramené auprès des chevaliers, mais il n'était pas revenu pour Merlin. Ce dernier savait qu'il ne serait jamais revenu, qu'il l'aurait abandonné à son sort si l'un des chevaliers n'avait pas fini par remarquer son absence. Passé le bonheur et le soulagement de retrouver leur roi en vie, et de compter un nouveau compagnon d'armes et d'infortune, les chevaliers avaient décidé de vérifier les leurs, et ainsi dénombrer les pertes. Gwaine avait alors remarqué l'affreux manque de Merlin.

Au détriment de toutes les supplications des autres qui l'enjoignaient à ne pas y retourner, Gwaine avait de nouveau affronté les tunnels pour retrouver son ami évanoui, et l'avait ramené à la surface auprès d'Arthur, qui reprenait peu à peu conscience. Merlin n'avait pas vu le visage de Mordred lorsqu'il avait remonté, parce qu'il était encore trop sonné pour tenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il avait senti l'aura de haine qui était dirigé vers lui et s'était infiltré dans son corps. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Il avait tenté de tuer Mordred il y avait de cela des années, pour arrêter un hypothétique futur dans lequel ce dernier assassinait Arthur. Mordred voulait se venger de lui. C'était logique, compréhensible, presque naturel. Ça n'empêchait pas Merlin d'être terrifié.

Le seul point qui semblait toujours étrange à Merlin, c'était la magie de Mordred. Elle existait toujours, il la sentait, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais elle semblait latente, brimée, réprimée. La télépathie que Mordred affectionnait tant par exemple, restait totalement inutilisée. Merlin ne sentait même aucune tentative de communication par l'esprit, ce qui serait pourtant un moyen autrement plus efficace de discuter à cœur ouvert avec Merlin, sans que personne ne puisse interférer. Serait-il possible que Mordred ait repoussé encore plus profondément que Merlin sa véritable nature pour se fondre dans la masse des gens 'normaux', dépourvus d'un quelconque talent magique ? Si c'était le cas, Merlin avait presque de la peine pour le jeune homme, car il connaissait trop bien ce sentiment : il avait repoussé sa magie toute sa vie, la laissant parfois éclater pour de brèves éclats. Mais pourtant, jamais il ne se sentait plus vivant, plus entier, plus vrai que lorsqu'il pratiquait son art. C'était une part tellement indissociable de lui-même que s'en priver lui avait toujours arraché le cœur. Il ne pouvait que comprendre la frustration et le désespoir qui habitaient les magiciens bridant leurs talents. Mais il n'avait pas de colère de certains, ni n'était capable de la diriger vers Arthur. Il aimait bien trop son souverain pour songer lui faire du mal un jour.

Merlin prit la cape dans ses mains, la plia sommairement et se détourna de Mordred. Il ne le vit pas, mais sentit combien le jeune homme se tourna lentement vers lui, tandis que Merlin reprenait ses questions.

– Dis-moi quelque chose…

Mordred lui fit face et tendit vers lui ses poignets afin que Merlin continue de le déshabiller, de le débarrasser de son armure. De toute évidence, il avait déjà une qualité nécessaire pour être chevalier, l'arrogance. Et il avait déjà pris l'habitude de se faire servir. Merlin ne protesta pas pour autant. La conversation se devait d'être franche, et Merlin comptait en profiter.

– Bien sûr, accepta Mordred.

– Tu as sauvé la vie d'Arthur… Pourquoi ?

Merlin tenta de mettre dans son ton aucune notion d'accusation, juste de la pure curiosité. Vu que c'était ce qu'il ressentait, ce ne fut pas trop dur.

Mordred leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa un court. Mordred ne cillait pas, et Merlin était toujours perdu devant les yeux du jeune homme. Trop grands, trop clairs. Les mêmes yeux que Morgana, les mêmes qu'Aithusa, réalisa-t-il. Grands, clairs, expressifs. Vides. Pourquoi toutes les personnes qui semblaient le haïr et se dressaient entre lui et ses plans d'avenir avaient-elles des pupilles aussi dénuées de couleurs, et aussi jolies ? Les yeux bleus de Merlin ressemblaient fortement à ceux d'Arthur, et ceux de Mordred étaient un reflet des iris délavés de Morgana. Intérieurement, Merlin rit de sa stupidité. La couleur des yeux n'avait aucune relation avec l'allégeance de quiconque, il était bête de penser le contraire. Il ne pouvait pas décréter que Mordred était son ennemi simplement parce qu'il partageait la couleur de ses prunelles avec la plus grande ennemie de ce royaume.

– Parce qu'Arthur a raison, répondit Mordred d'un ton grave en fixant Merlin. L'amour qui nous lie est plus puissant que le pouvoir que nous exerçons.

La sincérité semblait transparaître dans ses mots, mais Merlin refusait de se laisser aller si vite à l'espoir que Mordred ait changé de camp.

– Morgana a oublié cela.

Merlin ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'éloigner de Mordred avec la partie de son armure qu'il venait de lui ôter. Il récupéra la cape et se retourna pour le regarder une dernière fois avant de partir. Mordred posait sur lui un regard indéchiffrable, et lui sourit brièvement, avant de reprendre son masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Merlin détestait cette expression. Lorsque Mordred souriait, il faisait son âge, ressemblait réellement à un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence, prêt à affronter le monde des adultes. Mais quand les coins de sa bouche s'affaissaient ainsi, il vieillissait terriblement, portant un lui un fardeau de plusieurs siècles. Même en étant enfant, Mordred avait eu ces expressions, et elles brisaient déjà à l'époque le cœur de Merlin tant il percevait la souffrance et partageait le poids d'un pouvoir trop grand pour de si frêles épaules.

Le jeune sorcier se disait que lui aussi, ces émotions devaient traverser son visage ainsi. Essayer d'être souriant et détendu, et se rappeler le poids de ces responsabilités l'instants d'après.

Morgana était son miroir, sa face cachée. Se pouvait-il que Mordred soit son reflet ? Son autre lui-même ? Certainement pas aussi altruiste et désintéressé que l'était Merlin – il ne connaissait quiconque capable de supporter Arthur pendant sept longues années – mais peut être tout aussi capable que lui de faire abstraction de sa colère et de son impatience. Et si c'était le cas, devait-il faire confiance à Mordred ?

Lentement, Merlin reprit l'escalier et quitta Mordred. Il n'avait pas plus confiance en lui que précédemment. _Tu veux jouer Mordred ?_ songea-t-il. _Alors nous allons jouer. Moi te surveillant, toi te comportant comme un parfait petit chevalier. Aucun de nous deux ne sera dupes, mais nous continuerons à faire semblant. Et je protégerais Arthur quoi qu'il arrive_.

Le Diamair l'avait dit. Le fléau d'Arthur n'était pas Mordred, mais lui-même. Mais Arthur devait mourir de la main d'un druide, qui pouvait toujours être Mordred, potentiellement, surtout considérant la vision qu'avait eu Merlin. Alors il veillerait sur Arthur, quoi qu'il se passe, et quels que soient les sacrifices qu'il doive faire pour cela. _Ne sois pas si prompt à me juger_, avait dit Mordred_. Je ne te juge pas, pas encore, _ pensa Merlin. _Je te surveille pour mieux te juger ensuite._

_Humpf. Pourquoi mes fics sur Mordred se retrouvent autant pleines de Merlin, voire même de MerThur dans certaines phrases ?! _

_Reviews ?_


	3. Episode 503

_Bon,y'a pas grand matière à dans l'épisode de cette semaine, mais j'ai réussi à écrire un peu… ça a vraiment tenu du miracle vu la semaine que je me suis payée, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir… Et pour mes chères lectrices slasheuses, y'aura du MerThur probablement lemonesque à part du 503 bientôt ^^_

** Episode 503 :**

**...  
**

Elyan aimait beaucoup la nouvelle réglementation de l'Ordre des Chevaliers qu'avait mis en place Arthur. Le Haut Roi acceptait d'adouber des roturiers, désormais, à la condition sine qua non de témoigner d'une véritable volonté de servir à la mort le royaume. La loyauté était un point plus important pour Arthur, bien plus que les aptitudes militaires. Le talent combatif ne s'inventait pas, et il fallait un minimum de connaissances avec une épée pour espérer intégrer les chevaliers, mais cela ne nécessitait pas nécessairement d'être excellemment bon combattant.

La première chose à faire, c'était désormais tester la volonté, le dévouement et l'abnégation de chaque nouveau chevalier. A la dure, sur un terrain d'entraînement en plein soleil, pendant des heures à suer et souffrir, contre le roi et ses meilleurs guerriers. Certaines nouvelles recrues craquaient et disaient ne pas pouvoir supporter ça jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, aussi forte soit leur envie de protéger le royaume. Arthur les remerciait alors gentiment, sans leur porter ombrage de cette défection. Il savait qu'il était exigeant et impitoyable, mais il se devait de s'entourer des meilleurs.

Si l'on réussissait à passer cette première étape d'endurance physique, Arthur interrogeait précisément tous les nouveaux candidats sur leurs motivations profondes pour intégrer les chevaliers. Il ne gardait que ceux dont il sentait que la loyauté ne faillirait jamais. Elyan avait bien conscience que c'était cruel, mais Arthur avait un sérieux problème avec la confiance. Il avait été trop souvent trompé, trahi, manipulé par des êtres chers qu'il estimait. Pas étonnant qu'il se barricade désormais derrière ce masque de froideur lorsqu'il faisait passer ces tests à ses aspirants chevaliers. Elyan appréciait notamment les regards que son Roi lançait à Merlin, durant ces moments. Le serviteur, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, avait la confiance absolue du roi, et il donnait son avis à Arthur par le biais d'échange de regard et de signes discrets. Pour plaire à Arthur, il fallait désormais bien souvent plaire à Merlin.

Parmi les prétendants, peu avait compris ce système. Notamment les nobles. Déjà, ceux-ci digéraient difficilement que des roturiers puissent accéder au statut de membre de la garde royale, alors ils n'allaient pas s'abaisser à se montrer courtois avec un serviteur un peu benêt sur le terrain d'entraînement ! Mal leur en avait pris. Arthur était le premier à taper sur Merlin et l'insulter, mais il était aussi le seul à avoir ce droit. Merlin méritait le respect plus que n'importe qui d'autres, aux yeux du roi, et il était fréquent qu'un candidat soit recalé pour le simple motif d'un manque de politesse envers le jeune homme. Il fallait que l'apprenti chevalier soit particulièrement doué ou dévoué pour qu'Arthur accepte de fermer les yeux sur le manque de respect qu'il témoignait à Merlin.

Quand on considérait ces épreuves, Elyan se disait que la personne la plus indiquée à devenir chevalier, c'était Merlin lui-même. On faisait difficilement plus dévoué que lui. Bien sûr, il était mauvais épéiste, mais certaines des nouvelles recrues l'étaient aussi. Mais Arthur ou Leon les entraînaient sans relâche, et d'enfant imprudent avec une épée, ils devenaient de redoutables guerriers, et Arthur les regardait d'un air fier. De la même manière, Merlin aurait pu apprendre le maniement de l'épée. Mais quand lui et Percival avait suggéré l'idée d'adouber Merlin, le roi et son meilleur ami avaient été pris d'une telle crise de fou rire simultanément que plus jamais la proposition n'avait été évoquée.

Merlin n'avait pas besoin d'être chevalier pour être de tous les combats importants, et se débrouillait de mieux en mieux avec une lame. Quant à Arthur, jamais il ne se rabaisserait à faire de son valet de pied un chevalier, sinon, il n'y aurait plus personne pour lui servir à manger et laver ses draps. ce qui provoquerait un coup sûr un drame au château, puisqu'Arthur, trop habitué à se reposer sur Merlin ou Guenièvre, était incapable de prendre soin de lui tout seul.

Leon avait ensuite expliqué à voix basse que la vraie raison, c'était que le statut de Merlin permettait à Arthur et lui de rester les meilleurs amis du monde, sans avoir à le reconnaître. Jamais l'un ou l'autre ne voulait changer ça. Elyan l'avait admis en riant.

Et puis, dans le processus pour devenir chevalier, il y avait une dernière étape, absolument cruciale : l'apprentissage du respect. Le respect, pour Arthur, ne s'acquérait pas par le sang, le talent à l'épée ou l'âge. Il s'obtenait en prouvant sa loyauté, réalisant des faits d'armes, ou sauvant la vie du roi. A ce titre, Percival, Gwaine et Elyan étaient très bien placés. Et tous les trois le savaient.

Leon, également, avait le plus haut poste des chevaliers du roi, son bras droit direct.

Pour les nouvelles recrues, elles devaient apprendre à toutes se mettre au même niveau en intégrant l'Ordre. Les nobles avaient eu beaucoup de mal avec ça, au début. C'est pourquoi chaque recrue recevait un mentor. Un référent auprès duquel apprendre aussi bien l'escrime, mais aussi l'étiquette et le comportement à adopter en fonction des situations et de sa place. Bien souvent, Elyan héritait de ce rôle, et il adorait ça. Il adorait regarder les gamins hésitants qu'étaient parfois les nouveaux devenir des hommes et s'affirmer, ils les observaient avec un air de fierté quand ils progressaient à pas de géant, jusqu'au jour où ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Elyan aimait la sueur des combats et la rage du fer croisé, mais rien ne l'enchantait plus que de former les nouvelles recrues. C'était l'avenir de leur pays, de leur Ordre. Il servait son but de protection du Haut Roi, de la Grande Reine sa sœur, et de la Terre d'Albion lorsqu'il expliquait patiemment à un jeune chevalier ce qu'il pouvait faire et ne pas faire. Même s'il n'avait pas une épée à la main, il servait son pays.

Arthur savait très bien qu'Elyan était le plus doué, le plus patient, et celui qui aimait le plus ce rôle de tous ses chevaliers.

Sans surprise, Elyan hérita donc du dernier venu, de Mordred. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Elyan fut mal à l'aise avec un aspirant chevalier.

D'abord, le gamin n'était plus du tout aspirant. Il n'avait eu besoin que de poignarder Morgana dans le dos et extirper le roi des galeries souterraines pour se voir adouber dès son retour. Bien sûr, il était vrai que cela témoignait d'une volonté de protéger le royaume. Et bien sûr, le gosse avait de réelles aptitudes militaires, des excellents réflexes et une rage de combattre. Mais Elyan ne parvenait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Jamais.

Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable, dans les yeux de Mordred. La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul en sa présence, pour sa première leçon, Elyan avait regardé Mordred dans les yeux. Longtemps, les deux s'étaient fixés sans ciller. Les recrues baissaient toujours les yeux en premier. Mordred n'avait pas bougé. C'était Elyan qui avait dû détourner le regard. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans les prunelles claires qui ne cillaient presque pas. Quelque chose de vide, de mort. Mordred était à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Mais il avait dans ses iris la preuve qu'il avait connu quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Elyan avait déjà vu ce regard. C'était aussi celui de Merlin. Merlin avait un air d'adolescent éternel, malgré son âge. La plupart du temps, son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et sa bonne humeur le faisait passer pour plus jeune qu'il était. Et parfois, il avait le même regard que Mordred. Dur, farouche, celui d'un homme qui a trop vécu.

Mais le Merlin rieur faisait oublier cette expression fugace qui se peignait parfois sur son visage. Mordred ne la quittait presque pas. Et Elyan se sentait minable face à lui, comme incompétent. Mordred avait une trop grande profondeur, et probablement de trop grandes blessures intérieures. Elyan décida finalement d'y faire face. Il se comporta comme avec tous les apprentis qu'il avait eus.

Il fit de son mieux, s'assit en permanence à côté de lui, que ce soit à la table ronde ou au banquet. Il lui expliqua les humeurs d'Arthur sans sentir sa voix trembler, il lui montra le château, les rondes que le jeune homme devrait faire, il lui annonça le programme de ses journées, il lui assigna une chambre dans le quartier des chevaliers. Tout cela se passait très bien. Personne ne contesta sa décision de placer la chambre de Mordred proches de celles des chevaliers les plus méritants, au lieu de le faire dormir parmi tous les autres nouveaux chevaliers. Certains pensaient que c'était une gratification pour avoir sauvé le royaume et le roi de Morgana. Elyan savait, et Leon partageait son point de vue, que ce n'était qu'un moyen de surveiller Mordred. De plus près.

Les chevaliers remettaient rarement en cause le jugement d'Arthur en ce qui concernait la loyauté des nouveaux. Mais il arrivait qu'ils aient des doutes. Et Elyan avait des doutes sur Mordred. Il y avait quelque chose dans la silhouette sombre aux yeux trop clairs quelque chose qui le terrifiait intérieurement. Merlin semblait d'ailleurs penser de même. Il regardait parfois Mordred comme s'il mourrait d'envie de lui hurler quelque chose, puis Merlin réfrénait sa colère en se mordant les lèvres. Arthur ne voyait rien. Il était roi, très occupé bien sûr. Mais s'il existait quelqu'un en qui Elyan avait encore plus confiance en son jugement qu'Arthur, c'était Merlin.

Alors le chevalier confirmé surveillait son protégé, sous couvert de lui apprendre le fonctionnement de l'Ordre.

Merlin et Elyan étaient devenus très doués pour cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement vis-à-vis de Mordred, mais le chevalier était persuadé que le gamin n'était pas dupe. Il avait un sens de l'observation très développé, il enregistrait le moindre petit geste, les réflexes avortés qu'on tentait parfois de réprimer. Il avait certainement noté qu'Elyan n'osait croiser ses yeux, mêle lorsqu'ils croisaient le fer pour entraîner Mordred. Mais Mordred se pliait avec humilité à tout ce que lui enseignait Elyan, sans jamais se plaindre ou montrer un quelconque signe de son ascendant sur l'homme accompli.

Pourtant, dieu seul sait l'ascendant que le gamin aurait pu prendre sur les chevaliers. Lorsqu'il souriait, innocent comme l'enfant qu'il était trop rarement, puis laissait les coins de sa bouche retomber pour adopter son visage grave, Elyan sentait ses entrailles se geler. Et ressentait, au plus profond de lui même, l'incroyable puissance du garçon.

Et Elyan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir la colère froide et latente, l'immense peine qui vivaient dans le corps et dans le cœur du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas d'où elle provenait, mais il la sentait exister, consumer la vie et les actes de Mordred. Et tant qu'il ne savait pas vers qui était dirigé cette fureur, il le surveillerait. Parce que c'était son rôle de chevalier.

...

_Et voila ! Un peu spécial, je trouve. Mais j'aime bien faire parler Elyan, parce que c'est quand même le beauf royal, et tout le monde a l'air de s'en foutre complètement ! Désolée, sinon, mais ce n'était pas fini hier, et je n'ai pas pu avancer… Vous me pardonnez d'être en retard de 24h ?! C'est court, aussi, mais vu le peu de matière que j'avais dans le 503, je ne me débrouille pas si mal ^^_

_Sinon, deux points à noter : de mon point de vue, la colère latente de Mordred, elle est dirigée contre Merlin, pas contre Arthur (ou pas totalement)_

_Ce que ressent Elyan, c'est aussi bien l'aura magique de Mordred que sa condition de druide : je m'explique. Elyan a été possédé par un druide, il a ressenti « _sa colère, son désespoir _», (il dit un truc comme ça, à un moment). Mordred est un druide, et j'imagine que cela permet à Elyan de mieux ressentir les sentiments dissimulés de mon-mari-Mordred. De plus, Mordred comme Merlin a une puissance magique exceptionnelle, mais celle de Merlin est plus douce, moins haineuse, personne ne la comprend. Durant un combat d'entraînement, j'imagine qu'Elyan peut ressentir ce flou noir de colère magique émanant de Mordred…_

_(a la semaine prochaine ! Si y'a matière à. Je n'ai pas encore vu l'épisode ))_

_Reviews ?  
_


	4. Episode 505

_Je suis très en retard, oui, je sais. J'aurais voulu tenir au rythme d'un par semaine. C'est impossible, ma vie m'en empêche. En fait en ce moment, ma vie m'empêche d'écrire et je suis en manque. Mes copies contiennent beaucoup de chiffres et peu de mots, et ce n'est pas un super exutoire. Mon cerveau est empli de procédures internationales très lourdes pour les groupes mondiaux, et pas beaucoup de Merlin. Juste de quoi voir l'épisode hebdo, ma seule pause de la semaine. Une grasse mat', c'est devenu être devenu 7h30. Je suis désolée de l'attente. Le pire est d'avoir mes idées mais pas une seconde pour les écrire. Le 507 arrive bientôt, il sera court. _

_Celui la… ce fut long et difficile… Forcément, avec toutes ces scènes… Je vous conseiller de revoir l'épisode avant de lire, vu que ça commence à dater... Si vous avez l'impression que j'extrapole énormément au niveau des deux combats, je vous réponds que c'est le cas : j'ai vu le tournage de ces deux scènes en direct, donc je connais tous les détails, qui fleurissent nécessairement dans mes écrits. Je n'invente rien, pour le coup._

**Épisode 505**

Mordred avait grandi. C'était le constat que Merlin se faisait en le regardant. L'enfant enfermé dans sa longue cape d'émeraude qui fuyait, il n'existait définitivement plus. C'était un homme accompli, désormais, et doué avec une épée. Trop doué.

Merlin était sur le banc de touche, comme d'habitude durant les entraînements des chevaliers. Arthur évaluait Mordred, et combattait avec lui, épées et boucliers en main. Autour d'eux, tout le monde avait cessé toute activité. Elyan et Gwaine, Leon et Percival avaient interrompus leurs passes pour se concentrer sur l'important combat.

Elyan regardait même d'un air appréciateur les progrès de son nouvel élève. Il n'avait désormais plus rien à envier à un chevalier confirmé. Ses techniques, sa puissance et sa précision avaient crû à une vitesse folle. Il lui manquait l'expérience et il avait encore un peu de candeur de jeunesse, mais sinon, il était désormais un vrai chevalier. Elyan était plutôt fier de lui. Le seul souci, c'était son incapacité totale à comprendre la psychologie de Mordred. Le jeune homme était trop changeant. Mais à l'issue de son combat, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Arthur validerait la fin de la formation de Mordred. La nouvelle recrue pourrait alors venir avec eux en mission, et ne serait plus obligé d'en référer à Elyan à chaque instant. Bientôt, le caractère mystérieux de Mordred ne serait plus son problème. Il avait presque honte de le penser, mais il était content de se débarrasser de l'éducation de Mordred. Parvenir à cerner aussi peu son élève était terriblement perturbant.

Le chevalier lança un regard à Merlin, assis sur le banc, qui regardait le match. Elyan était trop loin pour distinguer ses traits, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir ce que pensait Merlin. De tout le château, Merlin était le seul à être aussi froid envers Mordred, et le regardait toujours comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Elyan ne comprenait pas cette attitude, car aucun fait objectif ne venait étayer cette peur irrationnelle. Et puis il posait les yeux sur Mordred, et il comprenait la méfiance de Merlin.

Ce dernier suivait le combat des yeux sans ciller, ses prunelles se déplaçant à toute vitesse, au rythme des coups d'épée. Il lui était impensable de quitter Arthur des yeux, ne serait-ce pendant une demi-seconde. Pas avec Mordred muni d'une épée. Il pouvait bien blesser Arthur et prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Ensuite, le roi serait affaibli et totalement à la merci du jeune druide, et ce dernier n'aurait plus qu'à s'introduire dans les appartements royaux et … Non. Merlin bannit ce type de pensées de son esprit. Il devait se focaliser sur l'instant présent. Si l'attitude de Mordred devenait menaçante, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à intervenir.

Et magiquement, s'il le fallait. Mordred serait trop accaparé par le combat pour réagir avec de la magie à son tour. Et si quelqu'un voyait Merlin, eh bien tant pis. Il assumerait les conséquences de son acte. Protéger Arthur était, est, serait toujours son unique priorité.

A plusieurs reprises, Merlin réprima un mouvement compulsif de son corps vers l'avant, tant son besoin d'aller interrompre ce combat était grand. A chaque fois que Mordred faisait un beau mouvement qui mettait Arthur dans une position délicate, il sentait l'envie de se lever lui brûler les entrailles, mais se réfrénait. Et lorsque Mordred balança Arthur à terre d'un coup de pied, ce fut pire encore et Merlin inspira brutalement, prêt à tout. Il n'eut pas le temps d'agir.

Démontrant son entraînement assidu et ses années de pratique, Arthur accompagna le mouvement trop brusque de l'épée de Mordred, saisit son bras et retourna la situation. Encore une seconde et Mordred était à terre, Arthur pointant son épée sur son torse. Merlin relâcha alors la tension de ses épaules, les laissant retomber. Il souffla doucement de soulagement. Le stress de ces combats allait le tuer.

Satisfait des progrès accomplis par sa dernière recrue, Arthur planta l'épée à terre, à quelques centimètres du visage légèrement inquiet de Mordred, et offrit une main secourable au jeune homme, pour l'aider à se relever. Merlin n'entendit pas ce que dit Arthur à Mordred, mais il le devina. Des compliments, des félicitations. Des mots que lui-même attendait, désirait, espérait. Des mots qui n'arrivaient jamais. Mais Arthur aimait son nouveau protégé. Un peu trop au goût de Merlin. Et il n'appréciait pas l'amitié qui liait Arthur et Mordred. C'était de la jalousie, il le savait, mais il n'en avait cure.

Merlin combattit la peine qui s'installait dans ses yeux et applaudit faussement, félicitant Mordred pour ses progrès.

– Mon seigneur ! appela-t-il en se relevant.

Mais Arthur ne répondit rien, ne parut même pas le voir. Il croisa son seigneur qui discutait d'une quelconque manœuvre militaire tandis qu'il allait ramasser bouclier et épées, échoués sur le sol. A l'instar des autres chevaliers, Mordred avait adopté l'attitude « inutile d'être respectueux de nos armes, Merlin est là ». Il fallait dire aussi qu'Arthur, qui aimait taquiner Merlin, ne se privait jamais de faire remarquer qu'il y avait un serviteur fait pour ça et qu'un chevalier, de plus haute condition, n'avait pas à se pencher pour ramasser ses affaires.

Merlin fixa Arthur qui s'éloignait, blessé. Il ignorait si Mordred menait volontairement une politique de séparation dans sa relation avec Arthur, mais si c'était le cas, ça fonctionnait très bien. Lorsque Mordred était là, le reste du monde disparaissait pour le roi. Un instant, il crut que tout redevenait comme avant, car Arthur se dirigeait vers lui. Sa peine se changea en soulagement et un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Puis son sourire se figea. Il fit bonne figure, mais son cœur recommença à saigner. Mordred se moquait de lui. Oh, c'était gentillet, en comparaison des brimades quotidiennes d'Arthur, mais c'était là. Et ça lui faisait mal, parce que c'était une certaine familiarité que peu de gens se permettaient. Arthur bien sûr, Gwen aussi, dans une moindre mesure, Gaius et les chevaliers. Tout ces gens qui se moquaient gentiment de Merlin, mais à qui il pardonnait car il savait que c'était de l'amour amical qui les animait. Ce que faisait Mordred, c'était s'introduire dans le rang des chevaliers les plus proches d'Arthur, proche des amis de Merlin.

Et il faisait ça avec un naturel déconcertant et la bénédiction d'Arthur, qui renchérissait aux plaisanteries moqueuses de Mordred sur la personne de son serviteur. Comme d'habitude, Merlin dissimula sa peine au plus profond de lui-même. Mordred devenait sacrément ennuyant.

...

C'était d'autant plus ennuyant qu'Arthur ne parlait que de lui. Il ne jurait que par lui, chantait ses louanges sans même paraître se rendre compte de l'air embêté de son serviteur personnel, accessoirement meilleur ami. En revenant dans la chambre après l'entraînement, Arthur ne cessait de parler de son jeune chevalier. Même la réponse correcte à la question technique d'Arthur sur un mouvement particulièrement délicat ne fit pas réagir Arthur. Autrefois, Merlin ne comprenait rien à l'art du combat et ne distinguait aucune subtilité dans les mouvements de poignet, les feintes et toutes ces techniques. Il avait appris, progressé, et s'élevait désormais à un niveau théorique acceptable, même s'il n'était pas capable de mettre tout cela en pratique. En temps normal, Arthur aurait félicité Merlin à demi-mot, avec une gentille petite pique sur ses progrès militaires. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le temps normal. C'était le temps de Mordred. Il eut à peine le droit à une remarque anodine et sans la chaleur de leur échanges habituels avant de repartir sur le sujet favori d'Arthur. Et Arthur continuait de soliloquer sur son nouveau protégé. Et Merlin continuait de sentir son cœur se briser lorsqu'Arthur lui jetait ses vêtements sans ménagement par-dessus le paravent, sans se rendre compte du ressentiment et de la crainte qui habitait Merlin à propos de Mordred.

Le pire de tout cela, c'était que Merlin savait que Gaius avait raison. Il n'avait rien, objectivement, à reprocher à Mordred.

Son passé était sans tâche : le jeune druide n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que se défendre. Aucun sentiment de haine ou de vengeance ne l'avait conduit aux portes du château, déchaînant sa –trop– grande puissance.

Son présent était tout aussi immaculé : il avait sauvé Arthur et s'employait désormais à devenir modèle, presque trop propre sur lui.

Merlin ne parvenait pas à sortir les images dérangeantes de sa tête. Et pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que sans ses visions, et sans les anciennes menaces du grand dragon, il aurait aimé Mordred comme un frère, comme il aimait les chevaliers. Peut être même plus, car eux deux étaient semblables. Mordred était son reflet, son autre lui-même. Mais il y avait ses visions, et elles lui empoisonnaient la vie et son esprit. Et dès qu'il posait les yeux sur le jeune homme, il y avait ce champ de bataille rougi par le sang des morts et des blessés qui s'imprimait sur sa rétine, et l'air déterminé et sans faille de Mordred. Ce regard qui le faisait trembler, et qu'il craignait tant de constater un jour en vrai.

...

Arthur se préparait à partir, et Guenièvre le regardait s'agiter, moitié triste, moitié inquiète. Il était dans sa nature de s'inquiéter démesurément des gens qui lui étaient chers, et Arthur arrivait bien évidemment en tête de liste. Et le souverain de Camelot ne lui facilitait absolument pas la tâche. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, même après plusieurs années de règne, d'aller courir la campagne avec ses hommes lorsqu'il s'agissait d'honneur et de code des chevaliers. Guenièvre ne lui reprochait pas, et même comprenait tout cela. Mais son cœur se serrait d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle le voyait quitter le château, ou faire ses préparatifs comme actuellement. Elle tenta de le faire rester, mais se rangea comme d'habitude à ses arguments. Ils ne purent de toute manière en débattre bien longtemps. Trois coup secs furent frappés à la porte –ce n'était donc pas Merlin, dont les notions de respect du protocole étaient toujours aussi balbutiantes– et elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, sous l'injonction d'Arthur, révélant Mordred.

– Vous vouliez me voir, Sire ? demanda-t-il, respectueux et déférent.

– Ah, Mordred, lança négligemment Arthur sans vraiment le regarder, absorbé par ses parchemins militaires. Entre.

Le roi acheva d'organiser ses parchemins et fit face à sa nouvelle recrue.

– Il est temps pour toi d'accompagner ton roi, annonça Arthur.

– Mon seigneur ?

Guenièvre observait attentivement les deux hommes. Il était difficile de nier l'attachement qu'Arthur avait pour ce jeune homme. Et il était difficile de réfuter la loyauté de Mordred. Gwen ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec les chevaliers. C'était le domaine de son mari, mais elle comptait tout de même son frère parmi eux et n'était donc pas totalement ignorante de toutes les relations complexes et parfois invisibles qui régissaient réellement le noble Ordre. Et puis, elle avait Merlin comme ami et valet de pied de son mari. Même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être intrusif dans leur vie de couple, il était difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à Merlin de ce côté-là. Il avait été le témoin privilégié de rendez-vous secrets, à l'ère d'Uther, et les avait toujours aidés et soutenus. Gwen avait beaucoup apprécié pouvoir conserver la complicité d'avec Merlin en accédant au trône. Elle avait craint un instant de le perdre, comme elle perdait tout le reste qui faisait d'elle une servante, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au début, Arthur s'était offusqué du manque de respect que le jeune homme témoignait à sa reine, puis s'était fait à l'idée. Rien ne faisait changer d'avis Merlin et sa tête de caboche, de toute manière. Et Guenièvre était plus que ravie de pouvoir être elle-même avec son ami.

Toujours est-il qu'entre Arthur, Elyan et Merlin, Gwen avait commencé à se forger une opinion sur Mordred. Et elle était assez mitigée. Arthur ne tarissait pas d'éloges, tout comme Elyan, sur ses talents à l'épée. Mais son frère rajoutait une dimension inquiétante dans le caractère du jeune homme, un peu de méfiance et d'hésitation quant à savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Bien sûr, Elyan n'avait pas formulé son opinion de Mordred en ces termes-là. Il ne fallait pas que ça tombe dans les oreilles d'Arthur. Mais Gwen lisait à travers les lignes, les silences et les demi-mots de son frère. Et puis l'attitude de Merlin avait confirmé ce sentiment de malaise.

Lorsqu'on parlait de Mordred, le regard de Merlin fuyait, comme brusquement gêné et inquiet. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire réellement parler. C'était assez inquiétant, de la part du jeune homme si volubile et prompt à livrer le fond de sa pensée, habituellement.

Et puis surtout, il y avait les souvenirs de Guenièvre. L'attachement profond de Morgana pour les grands yeux bleus et le corps pâle d'un enfant malade, la détermination de celle qui fut sa maîtresse pour sauver le petit garçon. Guenièvre n'oubliait pas que le garçon appartenait aux druides. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu user de ses pouvoirs, mais il appartenait à un peuple magique. Tout à son engouement face à sa dévotion et son assiduité, sans mentionner sa reconnaissance pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, Arthur semblait l'avoir oublié. Mais pas Guenièvre. Alors elle réservait son jugement. Parce que pour le peu qu'elle pouvait juger de son peu de rencontres directes avec Mordred, son regard n'avait pas changé. Trop bleus, trop vide, trop intense. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Elle écouta Arthur convier (enfin, lui ordonner de venir, Mordred ne pouvait pas réellement réfuter l'ordre direct) le jeune homme à sa patrouille à la recherche d'Osgar. Une pointe d'inquiétude supplémentaire étreignit le cœur de la reine.

– Moi ? demanda Mordred, incrédule.

Il se tourna un court instant vers elle, et elle lui sourit par automatisme. Sa candeur encore enfantine était touchante. Dans ce genre d'instant, il n'avait rien de terrifiant. Il n'était qu'un jeune chevalier.

– A Brechfa ? reprit-il.

– Félicitations, répondit Arthur.

– C'est un grand honneur. Je.. je, bafouilla-t-il, submergé par l'émotion.

– Tu y as ta place, ajouta Arthur en lui pressant l'épaule en guise de soutien. Nous partons à l'aube.

– Je n'y manquerais pas, acquiesça-t-il.

Il se prépara à partir, jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil à la reine, toujours souriante. L'enthousiasme du jeune Mordred, son excitation face à cette nouvelle étape était contagieux. Puis sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna brutalement.

– Vous ne le regrettez pas, annonça-t-il gravement.

Il marqua une courte pause.

– Je vous le promets.

Son ingénuité avait disparu, remplacé par la gravité et la perte de sa candeur. Ce Mordred-là, dont les pupilles froides et si mobiles se posèrent un court instant sur elle, Guenièvre ne l'appréciait pas. Son sourire avant de les quitter, elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Ce n'était pas les sentiments d'Arthur.

– Il a tout pour faire un excellent chevalier, dit-il la porte à peine refermée.

– Tu t'es beaucoup attaché à lui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Plutôt un constat. Mais Arthur confirma son propos.

– C'est ce que je fais, sourit-il.

Gwen le regarda partir sur ses mots, lui rendant son sourire. Oui, Arthur s'attachait aux gens et aimait démesurément, accordant sa confiance de manière pleine et totale à ceux qu'il estimait. Gwen elle-même en était un bon exemple, tout comme Merlin et les chevaliers. Mais en ce qui concernait Mordred, elle ne parvenait pas à être totalement convaincue que c'était une bonne idée.

...

Merlin regardait les préparatifs du départ, et l'anxiété du jeune Mordred qui se préparait fébrilement. Il subissait en plus les railleries des autres chevaliers, qui se moquaient gentiment de lui, en guise de bizutage. Merlin savait bien qu'un chevalier seul n'aurait pas osé faire cela, mais tous contre le jeune homme, ils parvenaient à surmonter les sentiments dérangeants que leur inspiraient le jeune homme et se permettre des moqueries. Le trop sage Mordred tombait parfaitement dans le panneau. _Le parfait petit chevalier,_ pensa Merlin. Le jeu continuait. Mordred n'avait fait aucun faux pas, et Merlin ne relâchait pas pour autant sa surveillance accrue.

– Vous êtes sûr que ceci est une bonne idée ? osa-t-il demander à Arthur.

Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait osé défier la décision du roi, il le savait. Mais Merlin ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

– C'est un bon combattant, un bon chevalier, se justifia Arthur.

– Oui, mais il est très jeune.

– Et où serions-nous, si personne ne nous avait donné notre chance ?

La discussion était close. Arthur ne voulait rien savoir de plus. Merlin connaissait parfaitement son roi, il connaissait son aveuglement lorsqu'il se mettait à faire confiance à quelqu'un : Morgana, Aggravain. Il refusait de voir les évidences tant qu'elles ne se produisaient pas juste sous son nez sans preuve irréfutable. Et à ce moment là, sa confiance se fissurait et il souffrait horriblement de la trahison. Merlin espérait juste que le cas de Mordred ne se passerait pas ainsi. Même si sa vision en laissait sérieusement douter.

Ils se mirent à cheval et se préparèrent à partir. Arthur adressa un signe à sa femme, postée sur les marches, en guise d'au revoir, puis prit la tête de leur équipée. Un instant, Guenièvre retint Merlin.

– Tu prendras soin de lui.

Merlin lui sourit en retour.

– Il ne me rend pas les choses faciles.

– Je sais.

Elle avait le besoin de confier son mari à la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Elle ne lui recommandait pas expressément de le protéger de Mordred, mais au vu des sentiments qui semblaient animer son mari vis-à-vis du jeune chevalier, il n'était pas nécessaire de le préciser.

– Merlin ! appela Arthur.

Guenièvre songea qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour faire perdre cette mauvaise habitude à Arthur. Appeler son serviteur à pleins poumons dès qu'il n'était plus dans son champ de vision cinq minutes, cette relation d'une telle confiance qu'ils en étaient dépendants, ce n'était pas toujours très sain.

...

Durant le trajet, Merlin regarda les chevaliers bizuter Mordred, dont c'était la première mission officielle. Il n'y avait rien de méchant, et même Arthur renchérit à leur plaisanterie. Et Mordred ne disait rien, il se contentait de son ton inquiet de bien faire. Merlin était mitigé quand à ce que cela prouvait. D'un côté, il appréciait voir les chevaliers et le roi en position de force face à Mordred. Tout le monde au château (sauf Arthur, dont la cécité n'était plus à prouver) ressentait confusément l'aura de puissance de Mordred, et pris individuellement, personne n'aurait osé se jouer de lui. Il était bon de voir qu'à plusieurs, les chevaliers confirmés conservaient leur position de haut gradé.

De l'autre, Merlin ne pouvait se demander ce que cachait cette humilité trop parfaite. Mordred acceptait la situation sans heurt, là où Merlin aurait râlé et protesté. _Trop parfait pour être honnête_, songea Merlin.

..

Ils finirent par retrouver la piste d'Osgar et se séparèrent pour rechercher l'homme. Naturellement, Merlin suivit Arthur, comme de coutume. Et tout aussi naturellement, Mordred vint avec eux. Personne n'y trouva rien à redire. Il semblait logique que le plus confirmé d'entre eux prenne sous son aile le plus jeune. Et si Arthur avait besoin de protection, il avait Merlin. Mais l'immiscion de Mordred entre Arthur et lui fit se tendre les muscles de Merlin un peu plus, tandis qu'ils commençaient la traque.

Quand Osgar arriva près d'eux, par derrière, aussitôt Mordred et Arthur le défièrent du bout de l'épée. Il était blessé, et de toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire du mal, juste de parler à Arthur. Malgré l'antipathie que l'homme lui inspirait, car il ne paraissait absolument pas sympathique, Merlin ressentit de la pitié pour lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait mourir. Soit des suites de sa blessure, soit achevé par Arthur. Il était un nouveau sorcier mort, un nouvel obstacle sur l'avènement d'Albion et ce seul fait suffisait à chagriner Merlin. Mais ce n'était pas l'important. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était confronter Mordred à la magie, à un sorcier, à quelqu'un comme eux.

– J'ai été envoyé par les Disir sacrées pour remettre un jugement à Arthur Pendragon, le Roi passé et à venir, annonça Osgar sans trembler.

A genoux devant Arthur, il osait le regarder droit dans les yeux, le défiant par la même.

– Et de quel droit ? demanda Mordred.

Merlin le regarda. Le fait que Mordred s'exprime n'était pas surprenant. Ce n'était pas de l'insubordination. Mais la colère, la haine dans ses propos surprit Merlin. _C'est un sorcier_ ! avait-il envie d'hurler. _Il est comme nous, nous ne devons pas le haïr pour la vengeance qu'il doit ressentir suite aux agissements d'Uther. Nous devons protéger Arthur de la menace, mais pas lui crier dessus s'il ne se montre pas menaçant !_

Mais Merlin ne pouvait rien dire. D'autant que ses paroles auraient été très hypocrites. Il était prêt à voir le bon dans tous les sorciers de la terre, et à rechercher en eux la même compassion et la même tendresse pour le roi que celles qui l'habituaient. Un seul sorcier ne bénéficiait pas de ce bénéfice du doute, et c'était Mordred lui-même. Demander au nouveau chevalier de faire preuve de réflexion et de patience alors que Merlin n'en montrait aucune envers Mordred, c'était totalement égoïste.

Osgar regarda profondément Mordred de son regard clair. Merlin se demanda si l'envoyé des Disirs savait qui était le jeune homme, ou s'il savait qui il était, lui. Après tout, Mordred et lui semblaient jouer des rôles importants dans le futur du pays, et ils étaient tous les deux connus dans le monde magique. Osgar cependant, ne parut pas reconnaître qui que ce soit, ou alors le cacha.

– Aucune homme n'est au-dessus des Disir, aussi royal soit-il.

Merlin frémit. Il ne regardait pas Osgar, se contentant de l'écouter, mais il fixait Mordred. Et l'air fermé et méchant de Mordred était terrifiant.

– C'est mon devoir de transmettre leur jugement à vous, redoutable roi. Mon devoir sacré !

Arthur baissa légèrement son épée. Et Mordred s'avança soudain, levant la sienne bien haut, droit sur la gorge du sorcier à terre. Il semblait totalement furieux. Merlin ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Il voulait confronter Mordred à la magie ancestrale dont il avait été en toute logique bercé depuis la naissance. Osgar considéra Mordred, puis lentement, il mit la main dans ma poche de sa cape. Précautionneusement, sans geste brusque, il sortit ce qui ressemblait à une lourde pièce gravée. Du regard, Arthur ordonna à Mordred de baisser son épée et de reculer, ce qu'il fit d'un geste vif. On sentait dans la brusquerie de ses mouvements toute sa colère. Sauf que Merlin ne comprenait pas vers quoi était dirigée cette colère. Vers le sorcier ? Parce qu'il menaçait Arthur ? Mordred serait si parfait et si concerné par le bien être de son souverain pour en être à ce point ?

Puis Arthur prit la pièce et Osgar parla. Et chacun de ses mots transpercèrent Merlin de part en part, au point qu'il en oublia Mordred. Osgar parla de jugement, de destinée, de la guerre contre la magie et des anciens dieux. Tous ces thèmes que Merlin, lentement mais surement, essayait d'aborder avec Arthur pour lui faire changer son point de vue. Et puis l'apothéose de son inquiétude et de son cœur anxieux survint.

– Alors que les fleurs de Camelot s'épanouissent, les graines de sa destruction sont déjà semées.

Les mêmes mots qu'avait eus le sorcier mourant avant de lui montrer sa vision. Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la graine de destruction était Mordred. De fait, il ne paraissait pas anodin que ces mots lui soient répétés, alors que Mordred se tenait à ses côtés. Car Merlin ne se faisait aucune illusion. L'envoyé des Disirs pouvait bien regarder Arthur tant et plus, et prononcer le début de son jugement, il ne faisait aucun doute que Merlin était également jugé. Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Tout ce qui touchait Arthur touchait Merlin, et a fortiori quand la magie était impliquée.

Merlin se raidit encore plus en continuant d'écouter Osgar. La dernière chance. La dernière. Tout pouvait basculer, simplement grâce à cette pièce.

Et puis finalement, dans un gémissement d'agonie, Osgar perdit la vie. Il était probablement mort heureux, en réalisant la mission sacrée qu'on lui avait confié, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était mort. Arthur ne paraissait pas spécialement bouleversé, et considéra le cadavre, indifférent. En revanche, Mordred avait l'air perturbé. L'adulte en colère laissait place à un gamin trop vite grandi triste, Merlin le vit bien. Il avait de la méfiance envers Mordred, mais il ne put qu'éprouver de la compassion envers lui en cet instant. Ils venaient tous les deux de perdre une part d'eux-mêmes, en regardant mourir un sorcier.

..

Arthur finit par s'éloigner, probablement pour aller chercher ses autres chevaliers. Mordred le quitta également. Resté seul, Merlin commença la seule chose qui lui semblait logique de faire : dresser une tombe. Il n'aimerait pas qu'Arthur le voit faire, pour autant il savait que le roi ne condamnerait pas son geste.

Sorcier ou non, Osgar était homme et il méritait une sépulture à peu près décente, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas attirer des charognards. Il mettait la touche finale à son petit édifice lorsqu'un craquement de branche le fit se retourner.

Mordred.

Il ne l'avait pas senti venir. Généralement, sa magie et celle, très atténuée, de Mordred se comprenaient et il n'avait pas besoin de voir le jeune homme pour le sentir. Ce n'était pas le cas. Soit parce qu'il était bouleversé et ne parvenait pas à comprendre correctement sa magie, soit parce que Mordred dissimulait la sienne. Merlin n'aimait pas du tout la dernière option.

– Qu'est-ce que le roi dirait ? demanda Mordred d'une voix glaciale. Il n'est pas permis de marquer une tombe pour un sorcier.

Merlin savait qu'il avait raison. Pour des raisons pratiques, on pouvait enterrer le corps d'un sorcier, mais on ne devait pas marquer l'emplacement d'une stèle, car ce serait reconnaître qu'on puisse venir se recueillir sur la tombe du sorcier. Mais Merlin ne cédera pas à la menace. Sans regarder Mordred, il acheva son œuvre. Seuls les bruits de pas de Mordred, indiquant qu'il s'approchait, le firent se relever et se retourner brutalement, pour ne jamais rester dos à lui. Être toujours prêt à l'affronter. Mais ce dernier le décontenança une fois de plus. Son ton redevint doux, et son visage fut celui du jeune homme qu'il était.

– C'est bon Merlin. J'aurais fait la même chose.

Il marqua une pause pour regarder Merlin dans les yeux.

– Il était des nôtres après tout, ajouta-t-il.

Combien des siens, druides et sorciers, Mordred avait perdu durant sa vie de bohème ? Merlin avait des pertes à son actif, mais celui au-dessus de tout, son roi suprême, était toujours en vie. Mordred avait perdu sans doute beaucoup plus que lui. De nouveau, Merlin ressentit de la compassion pour le jeune homme. Pour ce reflet qu'il lui offrait. Alors que tout deux baissait la tête en signe de recueillement, Merlin sentit le besoin de parler. Parler à quelqu'un qui savait, qui comprenait, qui était comme lui. Gaius savait, mais il ne ressentait pas comme Merlin ressentait. Ça n'avait rien de comparable avec la relation que Merlin aurait pu avoir avec Mordred, s'il n'avait pas été aussi terrifié par le destin du jeune druide.

– Ce ne sera pas toujours ainsi, dit-il d'une voix enrouée par la peine. Un jour, nous vivrons libres de nouveau.

Mordred releva ses yeux tristes vers lui.

– Tu crois vraiment à cela ? demanda-t-il, un peu incrédule.

– Oui, asséna Merlin, absolument convaincu de ses mots.

Mordred rebaissa la tête un court instant, avant de reprendre.

– Jusqu'à ce jour, nous mourrons comme nous vivons, cachés.

Merlin n'avait rien à répondre à cela. C'était horriblement et foncièrement vrai. Et loin de le rassurer, il vit fleurir sur le visage de Mordred son sourire. Sourire de consolation, sourire de soutien ? Merlin ne savait pas. Il ne voyait que les coins de la bouche de Mordred se soulever en un rictus qui rappelait déplaisamment un jour ancien, de l'enfance de Mordred, un jour où il avait vu toute la puissance de l'enfant à l'œuvre. Il avait peur du sourire de Mordred.

...

La nuit tombée, il avait établi un campement rudimentaire et se préparait à la nuit. Il venait de finir de soigner Gwaine, dont l'épaule avait souffert de sa rencontre bien involontaire avec un tronc d'arbre. C'est alors que Mordred le complimenta.

– Tu es un bon médecin, Merlin.

Il ne sut pas vraiment comment prendre ces félicitations. Le ton était sincère, mais Mordred semblait avoir de réelles dispositions de faux-semblant. Mais ça faisait du bien d'être gratifié pour son travail. C'était quelque chose de très rare. Ne sachant comment réagir, il joua les modestes. Et Arthur vint gâcher cet instant de grâce où il avait le droit d'être satisfait de lui-même, lui rappelant sa condition de serviteur. Mordred rit doucement de la moquerie d'Arthur et Merlin se tendit. Puis le roi leva son verre pour porter un toast à Mordred, et faire s'entrechoquer leur verre. C'était l'heure des félicitations de Mordred, et Merlin se força à lui adresser un mot.

– Félicitations.

Arthur soupira et secoua la tête.

– Si on le condamnait à être heureux, il trouverait encore une raison de se sentir triste. Allons Merlin, on a gagné !

Ce n'était pas réellement le bon moment pour dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais Merlin n'avait pas le choix. Habituellement, il n'avait pas les chevaliers pour public lorsqu'il voulait amener Arthur à réfléchir aux conséquences de son geste. Mais il était intéressant de voir la réaction de Mordred à tout cela. Ils continuaient de jouer. Merlin testait, Mordred déjouait les pièges et continuait son rôle de chevalier propre sur lui.

– Osgar aurait pu facilement vous tuer.

– Il ne l'a pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'était un sorcier, il avait de grands pouvoirs.

– Il était fou.

– Et la pièce runique ? insista Merlin.

– Une babiole, rien de plus, balaya Arthur. Tiens.

Et il la lança négligemment à Merlin, qui l'attrapa habilement. Il était assez mécontent. Arthur était euphorique du succès de sa mission et se moquait des conséquences de tout cela.

Merlin ne regarda pas Mordred. En revanche, il sentit sa tension. Lui aussi, il accordait une grande importance à ce symbole de l'Ancienne Religion.

...

De retour au château, il ne parvint même pas à être satisfait par son échange amical avec Arthur. En temps normal il aurait apprécié l'inquiétude d'Arthur à son sujet, qui avait remarqué son état préoccupé. Mais il était tellement anxieux que même ça ne parvint pas à le dérider.

Il espérait que les mots de Gaius, et sa science, sa sagesse, la confiance qu'Arthur plaçait dans le vieil homme sauraient atteindre Arthur plus sûrement que lui. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Arthur se fermait. Il pouvait le comprendre. Arthur avait peur de la magie, à cause de son père, de sa mère, de ses mauvaises relations avec elle. Mais un jour il faudrait qu'il apprenne. Et aujourd'hui semblait être une chance unique pour cela. Une chance que le roi refusait de saisir. Puis Gaius montra qu'il était réellement inquiet, et cela au moins fit réagir Arthur, qui finit par récupérer la pièce.

Et de retour dans la chambre ce fut Merlin qu'il prit comme confident de ses pensées et de ses interrogations se bousculant dans sa tête. Merlin saisit sa chance quand Arthur lui demanda son avis « d'homme à homme ». Il savait exactement comment fonctionnait Arthur, comment le faire réfléchir dans le sens qu'il voulait.

Un peu de flatterie.

– Peut-être que vous valez la peine d'être jugé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Puis lui rappeler qu'il était un grand roi méritant.

– Un jugement est inutile si l'homme ne l'écoute pas.

– Tu penses que je dois prendre cela au sérieux ?

Et lui montrer qu'il était intelligent.

– Je pense que vous le faites déjà.

Et sur ce, il se fit congédier. Mais avant, il pouvait voir bouillir le cerveau d'Arthur. Le roi réfléchissait. Enfin.

Quant à lui, il avait tout autant besoin de réponses qu'Arthur. Sauf qu'à la différence du grand souverain, il connaissait quelqu'un capable de répondre à ses interrogations, même si c'était par des petites phrases souvent sibyllines et assassines. Il appela Kilgarrah.

La discussion avec le dragon ne l'apaisa pas vraiment. L'ancestrale créature, à qui il pouvait confier librement ses doutes et sa méfiance de Mordred abondait dans son sens. Et lui rappelait, encore une fois, le funeste destin du Haut Roi, contre lequel se battait si fort Merlin. Et il prononça les mots qui allaient hanter Merlin « _Si tu as une autre chance de tuer l'enfant-druide, tu ne dois pas échouer._ »

...

Merlin dormait bien, profondément, pour une fois, quand quelqu'un tambourina à la porte, violemment. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas à cœur, de toute évidence, le bien-être et le repos de Merlin et de Gaius. Un instant, Merlin ne craignit que ce fut Mordred.

Mais sans surprise, Gaius ouvrit la porte sur Arthur, habillé et déterminé. Il n'avait pas commencé sa nuit. Merlin l'écouta, un peu inquiet mais terriblement fier. Arthur avait réfléchi, voulait rencontrer les Disirs, confronter son destin. Il commençait à saisir sa chance. Il regarda Merlin un court instant.

– Nous partons dans l'heure, annonça-t-il.

Merlin ne put que hocher la tête. Puis Arthur partit et Gaius lui fit ses habituelles recommandations, plus fortement que d'habitude. Mais Merlin n'avait pas besoin des mots de Gaius. Le vieux médecin avait une connaissance théorique des hauts lieux de la magie, comme celui dans lequel ils allaient se rendre. Mais Merlin n'avait pas besoin de connaissances théoriques. Il était certain qu'il ressentirait la toute puissance de la magie dans ce lieu, berceau de sa naissance.

Alors qu'il se préparait à partir, vérifiant l'harnachement de son cheval, un brusque sentiment de peur lui fit lever la tête et se retourner. Mordred, bien sûr, parfaitement préparé. Qui venait solliciter la permission d'Arthur de les accompagner. Instinctivement, Merlin voulait crier _non !_ Il ne fallait pas mettre Mordred dans une situation où la magie serait aussi omniprésente ! Intérieurement, il félicita Arthur qui repoussait le jeune homme. Mais Mordred était doué. Il répétait des mots d'obédience, de loyauté, qui flattaient Arthur, touchaient à sa corde sensible : la confiance.

Le roi lança un regard à Merlin, qui préféra détourner les yeux, refusant de répondre à la question muette d'Arthur. Qui, de fait, mal interpréta son geste et donna sa bénédiction à Mordred. Glaçant Merlin de part et part.

...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, Merlin fut frappé par la brusque déferlante de magie qui se déversa sur lui. Ce n'était pas la magie de Mordred, ou celle des autres sorciers qu'il rencontrait qu'il ressentait. C'était beaucoup plus puissant, plus profond que cela. C'était la Terre d'Albion tout entière qui chantait sa magie et se déversait à travers le monde. C'était le lieu où Merlin voulait vivre le reste de sa vie. C'était la sensation qu'il aurait voulu ressentir à Camelot.

Il supplia Arthur de déposer les armes. Mais le Haut Roi paraissait totalement indifférent à la magie du lieu. Il ne ressentait rien. Ce n'était certes pas très étonnant de sa part –Arthur était plus doué avec une épée qu'avec les sentiments et le subtil équilibre du monde– mais quelque part, cela blessa Merlin. Arthur ne ressentait pas la magie. Ni la sienne, ni celle de Mordred, ni celle de ce lieu féérique.

– Tu suggères qu'on aille là dedans, sans armes ?

Le regard de Merlin était éloquent.

– De toutes les bêtises que tu as proférées, et il y en a eu, celle-ci est la plus ridicule de toute. Et de loin.

Et les chevaliers pénétrèrent dans la grotte, épées la main. Quand Mordred s'avança et croisa Merlin, il lui lança un regard que le jeune sorcier ne sut interpréter. Mordred était magicien. Lui aussi, il sentait la Terre d'Albion résonner en profondeur dans sa cage thoracique. Il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Mais même Mordred ne se départit pas de son épée. Bien sûr, cela était compréhensible dans la mesure où il était chevalier. Il devait donc agir en tant que tel, et ne pas différer des autres. Mais cela n'empêcha Merlin se sentir abandonné, laissé pour compte. Il n'aimait pas Mordred, mais il y avait des instants où il aurait aimé que leur nature commune les rapproche. C'était un instant comme celui-ci et Mordred et Arthur le gâchaient.

Merlin pénétra dans la grotte avec les autres, en souffrance. La magie du lieu lui criait sa douleur d'être ainsi négligée par des chevaliers qui ne comprenaient rien. Merlin n'y pouvait rien, alors il se tut. Il ne voulait pas s'afficher. Il ne voulait pas être jugé. De fait, durant tout le discours arrogant et immature d'Arthur, il resta dans l'ombre à fixer Mordred. Mordred qui s'était naturellement placé au premier rang, à la gauche d'Arthur. Merlin était sûr qu'il ressentait aussi puissamment que lui la triple voix qui résonnait dans la grotte, résonnait dans sa tête, résonnait dans son cœur. Mais il ne disait rien. Il se contentait d'être là, droit et fier, et Merlin se contentait de le regarder. Et de ressentir son énervement croissant, sa rage et sa fureur latente. Le jeune sorcier s'étonna de l'ambiance de mort qui planait sur l'assistance et qui se dégageait de Mordred. Pourquoi était-il le seul à comprendre ça ?

Douloureusement, il sut la réponse. _Parce qu'il était le seul autre magicien dans la grotte_. Les triples Disir n'avaient que faire de Mordred, de fait elle se moquait éperdument de l'aura létale qu'il dégageait. Quant aux chevaliers, ils étaient des combattants, pas des sorciers. Et Arthur était l'aveugle en chef.

Arthur se défendait devant son tribunal improvisé. Merlin aurait voulu lui dire que c'était totalement vain. La paix du royaume n'était pas la préoccupation des Disir. Mais il ne pouvait rien, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, il avait raison : à peine un instant plus tard, les trois femmes invoquaient l'Ancienne Religion. Et soudain ce fut l'ultimatum. Des mots que le jeune homme attendaient et redoutaient en même temps. La magie ou la fin de Camelot. Le choix cornélien par excellence.

Merlin inspira lentement, profondément, retenant les larmes que cela faisaient monter en lui. Le choix final. Le choix qui le révèlerait à Arthur. Encore un peu et le jeu serait terminé. Dans un sens où dans l'autre. Lui et Mordred seraient libres, ou bien morts. Il pourrait révéler à Arthur toute la vérité. Il pourrait cesser le jeu de mensonge et de menaces sous-jacentes qu'il entretenait avec Mordred. Mais Arthur se braqua, comme toujours. Le cœur de Merlin s'arrêta de battre une courte seconde avant de repartir de plus belle. La conclusion de la bataille de toute une vie.

Et puis les chevaliers gâchèrent tout. Les Disir leur reprochaient leurs armes et ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de dégainer leurs épées lorsque Gwaine vola. Pour le coup, le caractère emporté de son meilleur ami n'avait pas joué en sa faveur, et aussi Merlin ne fit pas un geste.

Soudain, la balance du monde magique s'inversa, et un profond bouleversement s'imprima en Merlin. Avant même que Mordred s'effondre en sauvant le roi, Merlin ressentit la déferlante de magie pure qui s'abattit sur la grotte et qu'il était le seul à ressentir. Un profond changement dans l'équilibre des forces en puissance. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'agir ou même de réfléchir que le parfait petit chevalier venait de commettre l'acte d'honneur le plus ultime. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Jouer et tromper son monde sur sa véritable nature, d'accord, mais sauver la vie d'Arthur ? En offrant la sienne ? C'était ce que Merlin mettait en jeu à chaque instant sur la table. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Mordred pouvait parier. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Le jeune druide n'avait pas de raison d'agir ainsi et la violence de son acte choqua Merlin qui est resta un instant pétrifié, terrassé par la douleur physique que Mordred exprimait sur son visage et qu'il ressentait dans son esprit comme autant de poignards acérés. Puis Arthur hurla son nom et il sortit de sa courte torpeur, se précipitant à l'aide des deux hommes. Il s'était trompé. L'aura de mort ne provenait pas de Mordred, elle convergeait vers lui.

Arthur les enjoignit à sortir, et la nausée qui prenait Merlin le fit obéir aux autres d'Arthur sans délai, pour une fois. Mais alors qu'Arthur sortait avec le corps frémissant de douleur de Mordred, Merlin ressentit de nouveau la magie brûler. Il se retourna à temps pour voir l'arme des Disir foncer sur lui. Sans mot dire, il l'arrêta et croisa un instant le regard d'une des trois femmes encapuchonnées. Un instant, ce fut tout, mais il eut la profonde certitude qu'il venait d'être jugé lui aussi dans ce geste. Il ne savait pas pour quoi, ni même quel était la conclusion de ce si bref procès, mais tout autant qu'Arthur, son jugement avait été prononcé.

Une fois dehors, il se précipita au chevet de Mordred, dont les yeux vitreux et papillonnant témoignaient de son évanouissement momentané. Il était très mal en point et le cœur de Merlin se déchira.

« _Si tu as une autre chance de tuer l'enfant-druide, tu ne dois pas échouer. »_

Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir l'un des siens. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Mordred en vie.

Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Arthur sur la réalité de la blessure. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui exprimer son envie de laisser le jeune homme agoniser.

– Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ?

La voix d'Arthur témoignait de son inquiétude et de son affection pour le jeune garçon. Le cœur de Merlin saigna un peu plus tandis qu'il luttait entre deux parts de lui-même. Des parts de même poids, de même importance, de même raison. Autant l'une que l'autre avaient de bonnes raisons pour le pousser à agir. Il ignorait quelle voit prendre. Il choisit.

– C'est au-delà de mes compétences, Sire. Nous devons le ramener à Camelot.

Muettement, il adressa une prière à Mordred. Il venait d'opter pour Camelot et la sécurité future du roi, pour briser l'atroce vision qui le hantait au creux de la nuit. Ça ne changeait rien à la difficulté qu'il aurait de regarder mourir l'un des siens.

...

L'état de Mordred ne s'améliora pas durant la nuit qu'ils passèrent dans les bois. Même Arthur le voyait. Merlin souffrait de ne pas pouvoir faire briller ses yeux alors qu'il posait sa main fraiche contre le front enfiévré de Mordred. Ce serait si simple. Un petit peu de magie et peut être que Mordred vivrait. Après tout, il ne mentait pas à Arthur, ou alors pas vraiment.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver Mordred, c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas essayer. Si simple pourtant. Un sortilège de base. Et avec pour conséquences, la mort d'Arthur liée à la survie de Mordred, et sa propre mort lors de la révélation de son secret. Il n'était pas prêt à payer ce prix là pour la vie du maître dans le rôle du parfait petit chevalier.

...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Camelot, une batterie de chevaliers se précipita pour les aider. Jamais Merlin n'en avait vu autant s'agiter autour de l'un deux. Ils connaissaient tous Mordred, réalisa-t-il. Une petite partie de chacun d'eux devait trouver les yeux de Mordred et son regard grave dérangeants, mais les chevaliers _aimaient _tous Mordred. Ils aimaient leur nouvelle recrue, ils admiraient son talent et la confiance qu'Arthur lui offrait, ils appréciaient sa candeur et sa naïveté toute enfantine. Plus encore profondément, le cœur déjà en miette de Merlin se lacéra.

Le diagnostic de Gaius ne fut pas pour arranger les choses. Il confirma ce que Merlin pressentait. Seule la magie pourrait sauver Mordred. Seul _lui_ pouvait le sauver. Ce furent d'ailleurs les premiers mots que Gaius lui adressa, dès que la porte se fut refermée sur Arthur. Mais sa décision avait été prise il y a une journée déjà, dans la forêt. Il ne pouvait plus s'écarter de ce choix qui le consumait.

– Je ne peux pas sauver un homme dont le destin est de tuer Arthur.

– Si son destin est de prendre la vie du roi, pourquoi vient-il juste de le sauver ? rétorqua Gaius.

Merlin n'aimait pas cette question, parce qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Mordred le perturbait bien davantage qu'il ne voudrait jamais le dire. Le voir mourir atténuerait au moins tous ces questionnements sur la psychologie incompréhensible du druide.

– Je ne peux pas ignorer ce que le dragon m'a dit, répondit Merlin.

Fausse réponse, il le savait. Une petite part de vérité, mais pas la raison la plus importante. Il n'avait que rarement tenu compte des avertissements de Kilgarrah. C'était sa peur de Mordred, qui revenait le ronger, qui influait sa décision. Son jugement. Lui aussi, venait de juger Mordred.

– Qu'est-il arrivé au jeune garçon qui est entré dans ma chambre il y a quelques années à peine ? demanda Gaius.

– Il a grandi, asséna Merlin. Et apprit le sens du devoir.

Et entre eux la silhouette agonisante de Mordred vivait encore. Sous son bandage, Merlin savait qu'on pouvait trouver le tatouage du Triskell, preuve irréfutable de l'appartenance de Mordred. Il se demanda vaguement comment il faisait pour le cacher, le dissimuler, ou s'il mentait simplement sur sa provenance aux yeux des autres chevaliers. Puis Merlin s'obligea à penser autrement. Bientôt, tout cela serait terminé.

...

Arthur souffrait de voir Mordred mourir. Il était attaché au jeune homme. Bien sûr, il avait conscience qu'il avait des côtés perturbants, mais sa loyauté était sans faille et il lui avait prouvé une fois de plus son allégeance. Même les mots de Gwen ne parvenaient pas à le faire changer d'avis. Seule la peine qu'il lut dans le visage de sa femme lorsqu'elle envisagea le fait qu'il puisse être à la place de Mordred le firent tiquer. Guenièvre l'aimait et s'inquiétait de sa santé, de son futur, de leur futur.

– Mordred a fait son devoir pour que tu puisses faire le tien, reprit Gwen. Être roi.

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Il était le roi d'un pays tout entier et Mordred était un chevalier qui devait donner sa vie pour le royaume. Mais il aurait aimé que cela n'arrive pas si tôt dans la vie du garçon, frappé à l'aube de sa vie d'homme.

Le diagnostic final de Gaius tomba comme un couperet. Tous, dans la pièce, Guenièvre, Gaius et Merlin, baissèrent les yeux, prêts à se mettre en deuil. Seul Arthur luttait encore.

– J'irais les trouver. Implorer leur clémence. Prépare les chevaux ! lança-t-il à Merlin d'un air convaincu.

Merlin n'eut le temps que de lancer un regard inquiet à Gaius avant de se jeter sur les talons d'Arthur, et de partir dans la minute. Quoi qu'envisageait le jeune roi, Merlin était persuadé que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mordred devait mourir. Et il était bien content de ne pas avoir eu à la faire de ses mains. Le regarder s'éteindre était déjà douloureux, il n'aurait pas aimé s'impliquer davantage dans cette mort.

Mais Arthur était Arthur, buté et arrogant. Merlin le suivit pour limiter les dégâts.

...

Sur le chemin, Merlin obtint les mots qu'il espérait tant d'Arthur. L'assurance que celui-ci tenait à lui. Mais il n'aimait pas les entendre dans ce contexte. Le ton de plaisanterie ne le dérangeait pas. Lorsqu'Arthur voulait lui dire à quel point il l'estimait, il le faisait toujours ainsi, de manière détournée, refusant de reconnaître son amitié. Mais Arthur n'allait pas au-devant des Disir en homme soumis et priant l'indulgence. Il y allait en roi décidé de son bon droit. Il n'apprenait pas.

Lorsque la grotte se dressa devant eux, sombre et menaçante, l'espoir revint cependant dans le cœur du sorcier. Arthur déposait les armes. Arthur reconnaissait que le lieu pouvait être sacré pour certaines personnes. Pour le roi, ça revenait quasiment à reconnaître que les sorciers pouvaient avoir un culte.

Merlin regarda son grand roi faire preuve d'humilité face à une religion à laquelle il n'adhérait pas. Les mots de soumission le transperçait sur place, tandis que la magie du lieu, toujours aussi puissante, l'envahissait tout entier. Il sentit ses fragiles espoirs commencer à se briser lorsque les Disir parlèrent de leur voix glaciale, tranchée. Leur jugement avait eu lieu. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aider Arthur.

Et un ultimatum, de nouveau, qui aurait pu tuer Merlin sur place s'il n'avait pas eu tellement l'habitude de taire ses réels sentiments.

Le retour de la magie à camelot comme prix pour la vie de Mordred.

Si Arthur s'entêtait dans ces décrets stupides, Mordred mourrait.

Comment avait-il pu être si confiant ! La veille à peine, Merlin se trouvait dans cette grotte avec l'espoir de voir sa patience récompensée, de constater le retour de la magie !

Mais ce nouveau choix était sensiblement différent du premier dans le sens où il mettait dans l'équation la vie d'un homme destiné à abattre Arthur.

Si Arthur acceptait la magie, Mordred vivrait, assassinerait Arthur et les efforts de Merlin depuis des années redeviendraient poussière.

Si Arthur choisissait de rester ferme sur les positions de feu Uther, alors il vivrait au-delà de la bataille des cauchemars de Merlin, mais jamais il en connaîtrait réellement son serviteur.

Il ne voulait pas faire ce choix. Mais Arthur lui demanda son avis. Le déchirement de son cœur et de son âme l'accompagnèrent tout le long de la conversation. Il savait que son avis importait à Arthur, et qu'il avait la chance d'influer le destin.

– La sorcellerie régnera de nouveau sur Camelot. C'est ça que tu veux ? insista Arthur.

La magie coulait tellement librement en Merlin en cet instant qu'il fut surpris qu'Arthur ne la sente pas s'entourer autour de ses poignets et lui conjurer de répondre oui.

Lui ou Arthur. Arthur ou lui. La vie du roi, de _son roi_ contre une vie de mensonge et de non dit.

– Peut être que mon père avait tort, peut-être que les anciennes coutumes ne sont pas aussi maléfiques que nous le pensions. Alors que devons-nous faire ? Dire oui à la magie ? Ou laisser mourir Mordred ?

Arthur avait-il seulement conscience de la blessure qu'il infligeait à Merlin ainsi ? Tous les mots qu'il voulait entendre du roi, toutes les réflexions qu'Arthur devait faire, générées par la vie de Mordred mise en parenthèse ! La pire torture imaginable pour le sorcier.

Et d'une voix hachée par l'émotion et les sanglots qu'il retenait difficilement, Merlin répondit.

Ce serait Arthur. Ce serait toujours Arthur. Lui-même n'existait que pour Arthur. Sa vie n'avait pas d'intérêt si son seigneur mourait. Il venait de se condamner pour l'éternité. Une part de lui mourut lorsqu'il prononça ces mots mais il n'en avait cure : « _Il ne peut pas y avoir de place pour la magie à Camelot ». Pas plus qu'il n'y en aura pour moi le jour où vous saurez tout_, acheva-t-il muettement.

Le retour à Camelot se passa dans le silence, ou presque. L'obsédant bruit de la destruction de sa vie résonnait trop fort en Merlin pour qu'il puisse être de la conversation. Il se contenta simplement de rassurer Arthur sur la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Il essayait lui-même de s'en convaincre en le disant.

...

Le bruit du métal des fers des chevaux sur les pavés de la cour avaient quelque chose d'apaisant. Ils étaient chez eux, ils rentraient chez eux. Merlin sauta à bas de cheval au pied de l'escalier et se prépara à défaire les bagages lorsqu'il sentit. _Magie._ L'aura magique qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir, mais il se retourna tout de même pour le constater de ses yeux.

Mordred était plus beau, plus jeune et plus en forme que jamais. Il dévala les marches en souriant comme un enfant, innocent comme au premier jour. Il se serait probablement jeté dans les bras d'Arthur si le protocole le lui avait permis. A la place, il lui tendit sa main mais Arthur l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, vérifier qu'il n'était pas une vue de l'esprit.

Figé, Merlin se sentait sur le point de vomir. Mordred était en vie. Sa vie venait d'être sacrifiée en vain. Mordred était en vie. Les Disir l'avaient trompé. Ou bien s'était-il soigné seul ? Que savait-il de l'escapade de Merlin et d'Arthur ? Croyait-il qu'Arthur avait imploré la clémence de la Triple Déesse qui avait accordé sa miséricorde à l'un de ses fils ? Ou bien n'avait-il aucun doute sur le choix que Merlin avait poussé Arthur à faire, sur la mort volontaire vers laquelle le sorcier avait tenté de précipiter le druide ? Mordred n'aimait pas Merlin et Merlin n'aimait pas Mordred. Ils avaient tous deux de très bonnes raisons pour cette inimité et Merlin venait de fournir à son adversaire une nouvelle explication à sa haine.

– Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ?

– Tu as fait ce tu pensais être le mieux, répondit Gaius.

– Je pensais que le meilleur moyen de protéger Arthur était de tuer Mordred.

– C'est parfaitement logique.

– Mais tout ce que j'ai fait a été de m'assurer qu'il vive. C'était le jugement des Disir. La vie de Mordred est la punition qu'Arthur paiera pour avoir rejeté la magie.

Merlin ne s'en remettait pas. Il s'était condamné lui ET le royaume avec. Dans tous les cas, Mordred aurait survécu. Mais désormais il avait survécu dans un monde où il n'était pas toléré. Et sa colère en grandirait. Si Merlin avait conseillé Arthur sur l'autre voie, Mordred serait revenu à la vie dans pays prêt à l'accepter pour ce qu'il était réellement, et il n'aurait pas eu de motifs pour tuer Arthur.

Merlin regardait Arthur qui vérifiait dans un combat le retour des réflexes de Mordred et sa condition physique. Le jeune homme se battait extrêmement bien, comme si la blessure n'avait jamais existé. Arthur lui-même peinait sous les assauts vif et précis, conséquence de plusieurs jours de nuit morcelées et peu reposantes, d'inquiétude et de questionnements. Il poussa Mordred à se repositionner.

– Ne te blâme pas.

– Mais c'est pourtant ma faute. Mordred est en vie, éclatant de santé. Libre de jouer son rôle dans la mort d'Arthur. Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'en empêcher !

Des éclats de voix attirèrent de nouveau l'attention du sorcier et de son mentor vers le terrain d'entraînement en contre bas. Mordred venait de pousser Arthur à genoux et de le désarmer. Cette fois, voir son roi en position de faiblesse face au jeune druide n'inquiéta pas Merlin. Arthur ne risquait rien, en public et si peu de temps après que Mordred lui ait sauvé la vie, il n'allait pas le tuer maintenant.

– Rien, répéta-t-il alors qu'Arthur saisissait Mordred à bras le corps.

Dans une étreinte amicale qui n'avait rien de chevaleresque, porté par Arthur, acclamé par la petite foule de chevalier constatant sa fulgurante rémission, Mordred exultait de bonheur d'avoir trouvé une place dans ce monde. Et Merlin serrait les dents, revenu à la case départ.

...

_Ouf ! Fini !_ _Je vous remercie de votre patience et de votre fidélité, et rappelle que Mordred et moi sommes toujours mariés et qu'il est donc interdit d'essayer de me le piquer. (si vous voulez Merlin par contre, je crains qu'il ne faille voir ça avec Viavia et Arth' (à la fois Arthur et Arthemis… ;) ))_

_ Le 507 et le 509 feront l'objet d'un chapitre (je ne sais pas quand). Je n'ai rien dans les 506 et 508. C'est ainsi qu'on découvre que Mordred apparaît donc un épisode sur deux… *soupire*_

_Reviews ?_


	5. Episode 507

_Bonsoir !_

_Je m'excuse, au fait. J'ai dit que Mordred n'apparaissait pas dans le 506. C'est faux, il est présent à l'enterrement d'Elyan. Du coup, j'ai envisagé un bref moment du point de vue de Mordred en voyant mourir celui que je lui ai associé comme mentor, mais déjà ça faisait court, et en plus, je n'étais pas encore sûre de parfaitement maîtriser Mordred pour prétendre dire ce qu'il pense… J'ai préféré me concentrer sur le reste, et ce court chapitre._

_Merci à tous pour les lectures/reviews du chap précédent, et surtout merci de votre patience. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Episode 507_  
_**

Arthur se mourait, livide au creux de son lit, pellicule de sueur au front, et respiration difficile.

Merlin, debout et bien portant, se mourait aussi, à la simple idée que son roi éternel puisse succomber à l'aube de son avenir.

Guenièvre prétendait se mourir de tristesse pour son époux agonisant, et exultait à l'intérieur, proche de la consécration attendue.

Gaius regardait d'un air désolé le fils de feu son ami Uther s'éteindre, laissant le royaume sans héritier et sans avenir.

Et les chevaliers baissaient la tête, bientôt en deuil, désespérés à l'idée de perdre leur roi, et encore plus à la pensée que c'était leur faute. Gwaine, Percival, Leon. Ils avaient déjà perdu l'un des leurs récemment, au service du royaume, et la disparition d'Elyan continuait de les faire souffrir. Il aurait dû être là avec eux à pleurer la mort future et inéluctable de leur souverain. A la place, ils avaient la présence dérangeante et surprenante de Mordred.

Mais ce n'était plus si étonnant que ça de voir Mordred. Il était réellement devenu l'un des leurs depuis qu'il avait failli mourir pour le roi. Il ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute que lui comme les autres donnerait n'importe quoi pour échanger leur place avec celle d'Arthur. Ils sacrifieraient leur vie pour le royaume sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. C'était ce qu'un bon chevalier faisait. Et Mordred était un bon chevalier.

Merlin regardait successivement son roi agoniser, son mentor prononcer le diagnostic fatal et la reine prendre son air défait. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Merlin se trouvait dans la même pièce que Mordred et ne fixait pas le jeune druide. Comme habituellement, il sentait la douce aura magique de Mordred flotter dans l'air, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il avait toujours aussi peu confiance en le jeune garçon, à l'inverse des chevaliers. Depuis sa mort et sa guérison miracle, il était définitivement l'un des leurs. Et l'enthousiasme des chevaliers, amis de Merlin, était communicatif. Merlin se surprenait de plus en plus fréquemment à se détendre lorsque Mordred se trouvait au même endroit que lui.

Oh, bien sûr, le jeu ne cessait pas. Mais Mordred n'avançait pas davantage de pions sur l'échiquier, et Merlin ne souhaitait pas élaborer une stratégie tant qu'il n'aurait pas une vue d'ensemble des cartes de Mordred. Aussi laissait-il sagement ses pièces sur le coin du plateau de jeu et patientait. Tout se passait relativement bien au château. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et Merlin n'éprouvait certes aucun sentiment d'amitié pour le druide, il savait pour autant qu'il n'était pas responsable de la maladie fulgurante du roi. Quelqu'un d'autre l'était. Quelqu'un qui avait été la gentillesse et la douceur incarnée, quelqu'un aux yeux de biche. Quelqu'un dont le ton inquiet actuel était parfaitement feint en cet instant précis.

– Une chose dont je suis certaine, celui qui a fait ça dit parmi nous, dit Guenièvre, la voix pleine de trémolos et de larmes contenues.

Une façade pour les chevaliers bientôt endeuillés.

– Celui qui a fait ça nous a trahis. Tous. Reprit-elle. Quelqu'un qui est libre de se déplacer dans la citadelle à sa guise. Quelqu'un qui a accès aux écuries du roi. Aux cachots du roi. Même à la nourriture du roi.

Chacune des phrases de la reine était ponctuée d'un silence, pour laisser le temps aux chevaliers d'intégrer ce qu'elle disait. Et était accompagnée d'une mimique de plus en plus dévastée, sans pour autant se retourner totalement vers eux. Officiellement, pour ne pas paraître faible devant se cour et laisser montrer son désarroi. Bientôt seule maîtresse à bord, ses sentiments et sa douleur n'entreraient plus en ligne de compte et elle se devrait être forte en toute circonstances. Officieusement, Merlin se doutait qu'elle était simplement incapable d'être convaincante en mentant de face, sous les regards inquisiteurs des hommes d'Arthur.

– Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je vois pour tout cela… continua Gwen.

Merlin ne cessait de fixer Guenièvre, contenant sa rage et sa colère. Il savait que sa fureur était irrationnelle, Gwen n'était que la malheureuse victime d'un enchantement puissant. Mais sa frustration de voir Arthur mourir, et ne rien pouvoir faire contre les vrais coupables le mettait hors de lui. Du moins, autant qu'il pouvait l'être tout en conservant le masque habituel du servant simplet et peureux. Il était désolé de se rendre compte combien de personnages jouaient avec lui dans ce château. Ce n'était plus la haute cour d'un royaume, c'était un théâtre d'ombres et de lumières, de marionnettes et de marionnettistes. Lui portait un masque en permanence, tout comme Mordred. Guenièvre était pantin dans cette malheureuse affaire, sous les ordres de Morgana. Même Gaius et Arthur jouaient avec eux. Gaius en le protégeant de son secret, Arthur en fermant les yeux. Autant de cécité chez un seul homme devait probablement cacher une envie de rien voir. Et ainsi Camelot était devenu un théâtre dont la cour royale était la scène principale.

Mais soudain Merlin abandonna sa posture tassée sur lui-même contre un mur pour se redresser quand la reine prononça ces derniers mots. Elle allait accuser quelqu'un, à qui elle ferait porter le chapeau. Merlin ne voyait qu'une seule personne qu'on pouvait accuser sans peine. _Mordred_.

Il avait accès à tous les lieux, était respecté de par son statut de chevalier, avait même la confiance du roi. Bien sûr, il n'avait de motivation évidente –du moins, aux yeux de tous. Pour Merlin, il ne faisait aucun pli que son seul statut de druide motivait la mort d'Arthur– mais il n'y aurait pas besoin de beaucoup motiver les chevaliers pour qu'ils arrêtent un coupable. Ils avaient besoin d'un fautif, n'importe quel responsable sur qui déverser leur colère et leur peine de perdre leur souverain. Que ça soit un des leurs ne leur poseraient que peu de problème.

Et puis Mordred était une trop jeune recrue, pas encore assez bien installée dans leur Ordre. Oui, Mordred était la victime idéale de la machination de Gwen, songea Merlin. Et ce serait parfait pour lui. Il n'aurait qu'à s'occuper du problème Guenièvre, sans toujours songer à la présence magique du jeune magicien au bastion même du combat contre la magie.

La reine se retourna lentement et Merlin croisa ses yeux, surpris. Pourquoi ne s'orientait-elle pas vers Mordred ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le regarde ? Ne pouvait-elle pas condamner Mordred en le regardant les yeux ?

– … Merlin, acheva la reine.

_Quoi ?_ fut tout ce que le pauvre cerveau de Merlin fut en mesure de l'informer de la situation tant sa stupéfaction était grande. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il était le seul dans cette pièce à se sacrifier quotidiennement pour Arthur. Aucun chevalier ne pourrait sérieusement considérer cette accusation ! Mais comme il venait de le penser, les chevaliers avaient besoin d'un coupable, fut-il proche d'eux. Ils ne tergiversèrent pas longtemps, bien que lui jetant un regard navré. Merlin resta digne, fixant Gwen de ses pupilles brûlantes de rage tandis qu'il se faisait malmener et jeter au cachot.

_Bien_. Il avait désormais quatre problèmes majeurs sur les bras.

Les eux plus urgents étaient : 1- sortir d'ici, 2- sauver le roi de son empoisonnement.

Et après, il lui faudrait 3- désenvouter Gwen ou du moins faire quelque chose pour cette vilaine tendance actuelle à vouloir assassiner Arthur. Et 4-s'occuper de Mordred.

Le problème numéro quatre était celui à plus long terme. C'était aussi celui qui inquiétait le plus Merlin, au fond de sa cellule humide. Pour le reste, il s'était sorti de situations bien pires.

...

Comme prévu, s'échapper ne fut pas le plus difficile. En revanche, se faire courser par ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis n'avait rien d'agréable. Cela dit, il n'avait pas le choix, aussi fuyait-il. L'injonction de Mordred lui intimant de s'arrêter –comme si un fuyard allait un jour stopper sa course folle bien sagement simplement parce qu'on lui demandait !– ne l'aida en rien. Il était de mauvais augure que Mordred soit parmi ses poursuivants.

Plus mauvais encore fut d'entendre Mordred donner un ordre aux gardes.

– Informez les hommes que nous avons en intrus. Mettez la citadelle en état d'alerte !

Depuis quand le jeune druide avait autant de pouvoirs et d'influence sur ses pairs ? Quand s'était-il hissé à ce niveau de confiance et de responsabilité ?

Puis Merlin fit quelque chose de vraiment stupide. La fenêtre d'Arthur, éclairé, ouverte, lui tendait les bras. Plus attirante que la lumière d'un feu au milieu de la nuit pour un papillon nocturne. Tout le poussait à rejoindre au plus vite la source de lueur pour y sauver son roi. Au prix de sa propre vie. Il en oublia de réfléchir et laissa la magie courir dans ses veines et éteindre les torches des chevaliers.

Erreur, l'informa immédiatement son esprit. Le regard étonné de Mordred ne laissait planer aucun doute. Ses yeux vifs balayèrent immédiatement la place, à la recherche du sorcier qui avait fait ça. Et pour autant qu'il sache, Mordred ne connaissait aucun autre sorcier que Merlin dans le château. Il savait que c'était lui, et il se doutait probablement de pourquoi il agissait ainsi. La question était de savoir maintenant si Mordred se servait de sa magie pour le repérer et le dénoncer aux autres chevaliers, ou bien s'il agréait à son projet de sauvetage.

En faisant souffler le vent et en plongeant la place dans le noir, c'était presque comme si Merlin venait de demander à Mordred l'autorisation de sauver le roi. La seule personne à encore pouvoir le voir, ou plutôt à le sentir, c'était le druide. La vie de Merlin, et par extension celle d'Arthur, venaient d'être placées dans les mains de Mordred. Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'intention du sorcier, mais c'était fait. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire d'autre désormais, aussi attaqua-t-il son escalade.

...

Lorsque Merlin parvint aux appartements royaux, il fut soulagé. Il était vivant. Soit Mordred n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé dans la cour, soit il avait choisi de le laisser en vie. Il ne savait pas quel choix il préférait. Ce n'était pas sa priorité. Ces pensées furent mises de côté dès l'instant où son regard tomba sur le corps exsangue de son roi. Il ne devait penser plus qu'à Arthur.

...

_Ploum ploum ploum… Je suis en retaaaard de trois épisodes seulement ! Bon, seuls le 509 et 510 feront l'objet d'un chapitre pour cette fic. _

_Sinon, je suis en deuil… Vous avez vu le coming-next du 511 ? Mordred me trompe ! Bon, je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une passade passagère (notez l'accumulation des termes indiquant un court laps de temps), mais n'empêche que ça me brise mon pov' 'tit cœur de bisounours. (ou bien c'est sa sœur nouvellement retrouvée. Je suis sûre que je peux m'auto-persuader de ça) _

_Sinon, je vais avoir pleiiiin de temps libre la semaine prochaine :D Plein de temps pour écrire ! Ou pas. Parce que j'ai aussi plus de partiels que je ne peux en démontrer (ceci est une hyperbole, je peux parfaitement compter mon nombre de partiel, mais c'est déprimant T-T et puis, c'est plus dramatique ainsi) la semaine d'après, donc je suis censée réviser. Qui a dit que le statut d'étudiant était enviable ? Mais par contre, je peux vous promettre que passé mon dernier partiel, je vais écrire toute la nuit, et tous les jours qui suivront, jusqu'à faire une overdose ! Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même vous livrer ma fic de Noël ! *rêve éveillée* Bon après, les jours de publication vont être plus difficiles, parce que je n'aurais pas accès à Internet tout le temps, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Au fait, y'a quelqu'un à qui je promets ça ? Y'a quelqu'un qui lit mon blabla ? xD_

_Reviews ?_


	6. Episode 509

_Je suis libre *.* Libre de regarder des séries, libre de glander toute la journée sur mon ordi et de faire une overdose d'écriture *.* Profitez-en, ça ne durera pas. Je vais essayer de rattraper les trois épisodes que j'ai de retard + faire le 512/513 (probablement en un seul chapitre) assez rapidement. On dirait pas, mais quand vous ne savez pas faire un partiel, ça booste votre imagination et vous avez plein de feuilles de brouillon à votre disposition, si c'est pas merveilleux ! Bon, par contre, la publication va probablement laisser à désirer, mais sachez que j'écris (cela vaut également pour tes reviews, Viavia ) je vais essayer de m'y mettre._

_Avec ces épisodes, on va un peu changer du POV interne de Merlin-centré-sur-son-nombril pour aller un peu chez les autres : Arthur, Gaius, Morgana, et Mordred himself. Je crois que je le maîtrise vraiment parfaitement maintenant, du moins j'ai l'orgueil de le penser. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé._

_(je lui ai pardonné aussi son écart avec Kara, donc nous sommes toujours marié, donc il est toujours à moi et personne n'a le droit de me le piquer :3)_

_Terminé à l'instant, donc une seule relecture, signalez les fôtes aucazou.  
_

**Episode 509**

**...  
**

Arthur faisait confiance à Mordred. Un peu trop confiance à Mordred. Mais le roi aimait le jeune garçon, et il l'acceptait auprès de lui comme n'importe lequel de ses chevaliers. Bien sûr, Merlin passait son temps à jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure, mais Arthur connaissait trop bien son serviteur pour comprendre que ce n'était que le pessimisme habituel de Merlin. Il était toujours en train de voir le mal partout, tout le temps. Arthur savait qu'il est l'antithèse de Merlin de ce point de vue là. Il voulait faire confiance, au point de se faire souffrir lorsqu'il voyait la cruauté en face. Il s'aveuglait, il en avait conscience, il voulait croire qu'il y avait du bon chez n'importe qui. Y compris chez Morgana. Y compris chez ma femme, qui essayait présentement de l'assassiner dès qu'elle le voyait.

Mais il n'avait pas les talents de comédien de Merlin. Depuis que son servant lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur le masque de la reine, il essayait de participer à la grande pièce de théâtre dont Camelot était la scène, sans beaucoup de réussite. Comment rester impassible face au visage aimé de celle qui veut vous tuer ? Arthur aimait Guenièvre de tout son cœur, mais il souffrait de voir le simulacre de sa femme, perdu sous la haine insufflée par Morgana.

Alors se retrouver avec ses chevaliers, dans les caves du château lui donnait une impression de clame et de tranquillité. Il maitrisait ce qui se passait, il avait le contrôle. Vu combien sa vie partait en l'air avec la trahison de son épouse, ça lui faisait du bien.

Il avait hésité à réunir Mordred et Leon pour cette mission de la plus haute importance. Leon était tout à fait indiqué bien sûr, valeureux chevalier, preux combattant, loyal ami de la première heure. La jeunesse de Mordred était source d'un plus grand scepticisme. Ce n'était pas ses aptitudes ou sa confiance en lui qui faisait hésiter Arthur. C'était le comportement du jeune chevalier.

– Puis-je vous demander pourquoi nous changeons de route Mon Seigneur ? Ce n'est pas le chemin le plus court.

Arthur se retint d'affirmer que ce n'était les affaires de Mordred. Leon venait d'agréer sans mot dire. Mais Mordred demandait, posait des questions, s'insinuait dans la gestion du royaume et s'infiltrait dans sa vie privée. Arthur aimait Mordred mais il le trouvait parfois trop présent. Les chevaliers n'avaient normalement pas le droit de parole dans ce type de décision. Le roi n'avait pas à justifier son choix. Mais les pupilles de Mordred, braquées sur lui et le sondant le poussèrent à motiver sa décision.

– Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance.

Il n'ajouta pas : _ce que vous devriez faire parce que je suis roi, chevalier, votre leader et votre ami et que la confiance mutuelle est la base de notre Ordre_, mais il le pensait. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à se justifier devant Mordred.

Sous le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme, il fit brûler le parchemin à la flamme de la bougie qui brillait entre eux. Arthur croisa le regard fasciné de Mordred. Fasciné par la morsure du feu qui dévorait le papier, fasciné par la preuve de la confiance que venait de lui témoigner le roi qui se consumait, fasciné par la mission ? Arthur n'aimait mieux pas le savoir.

...

– Sire ? Tout va bien ?

Arthur se retourna, surpris. Il n'avait pas senti Mordred approcher. D'habitude, le bruit des froissements des capes de chevaliers dans l'air, et le léger tintinnabulement de leurs cottes de maille renseignaient Arthur de l'arrivée de l'un deux. Les serviteurs marchaient généralement plus lourdement car ils étaient souvent chargés. Les nobles et les Dames de la Cour, c'était le bruit caractéristique des lourdes et riches étoffes balayant le sol qui le renseignait. Enfin, les gardes, c'était à leur pas à la fois régulier en rythme, lorsqu'ils allaient par deux qu'Arthur les reconnaissait sans les voir. Si on tenait compte du fait qu'Arthur savait aussi quand sa femme approchait rien qu'à l'odeur de son parfum, il apparaissait rapidement que surprendre le roi de Camelot était difficile.

Sauf qu'il existait une personne qu'Arthur n'arrivait jamais à deviner qu'elle s'approchait. Merlin. Et pourtant, Arthur passait ses journées en sa compagnie. A la longue, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'habituerait à la présence de Merlin, et la ressentirait même quand le jeune homme était muet –autant dire que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver souvent– mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quand Merlin voulait être discret, il savait l'être. Et Mordred venait de faire exactement la même chose. Se glisser dans son dos sans un bruit. Toute l'amitié qu'éprouvait Arthur pour le jeune homme ne suffisait pas à masquer sa tension quand il s'approchait ainsi, toute la gravité du monde inscrite au fond des yeux. Mais pour une fois, ce ne fut pas ses inquiétudes latentes qui empêchèrent Arthur de se confier à son chevalier. Le secret était trop lourd à porter, et il s'en voulait déjà que Merlin soit impliqué là-dedans. Même s'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il était soulagé d'avoir l'appui inébranlable de Merlin durant ces heures noires.

– S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire…

L'insistance de Mordred devenait gênante. Etre surpris à observer Merlin qui rentait au château n'était déjà pas glorieux en soit, mais avouer que sa femme voulait le tuer pour lui prendre son trône est bien pire. Il n'écoutait déjà plus Mordred, ou faisait semblant pour que le jeune homme s'en aille.

– Pardon ? dit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

– Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je suis à votre service, répondit Mordred, en levant le menton d'un air fier.

Mordred était le plus dévoué de ses chevaliers. Ou semblait l'être.

– Je n'ai jamais douté de cela Mordred.

Et le jeune chevalier comprit enfin qu'il était congédié, et se retira.

...

– Oh Gaius, Merlin.

Merlin et Gaius s'immobilisèrent, surpris et rétifs. Croiser Gwaine n'était pas un problème en soi. Lorsqu'il se promenait dans les couloirs avec Mordred devenait tout de suite beaucoup plus problématique.

– And une brouette de linge, ajouta Mordred, ironique.

Mais Gaius perçut le ton suspicieux du jeune homme. Le vieil homme n'avait pas toutes les hésitations de son protégé à l'égard de Mordred. Il n'était pas aussi réticent à lui faire confiance. Bien sûr, le passé de Mordred faisait de lui un coupable idéal pour tous les ennuis qui pouvaient survenir au château. Mais le fait même que tous les ennuis de ces derniers mois, depuis l'arrivée de Mordred au château, n'avaient eu aucun lien avec le jeune homme renforçait la conviction de Gaius que son cœur était peut être bon. En croisant Mordred au détour de son couloir, il commença à comprendre un peu mieux la méfiance de Merlin. Merlin avait toujours été incapable d'expliquer à Gaius pourquoi il était si méfiant, sur quels faits il se basait – outre l'enfance du druide. Trop d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, et le gosse dans sa cape émeraude n'était pas la même personne que le chevalier aguerri et en apparence loyal. Mais Gaius découvrit soudainement pourquoi Merlin ne donnait pas de base objective à son pressentiment. Ce n'était pas des faits, c'était une ambiance. Une aura qui se dégageait du jeune homme et que même Gaius pouvait ressentir.

En face de lui, Mordred le suspicieux, et derrière lui Merlin, tendu comme un arc comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Mordred. Tout cela n'allait pas arranger leurs affaires.

– Ou peut-être de se charger des vêtements, renchérit Mordred sur le même ton que précédemment à la suite de Gwaine.

Et il approcha sa main. Merlin eut un réflexe physique. Il recula la brouette. Gaius eut un réflexe intellectuel. Il broda une histoire de contagion et de maladie, de fièvre et de mort, qui devait avoir l'air à peu près convaincante au vu des mines dégoûtées des deux chevaliers. Gaius se félicita intérieurement. Mordred avait peut être eu l'air méfiant, mais il venait de croire à son baratin. Sa joie fut de courte durée. Lorsque Gwaine le rappela et qu'il s'enfonça un peu plus dans mon mensonge, Gaius constata l'air scrutateur de Mordred qui ne les quittait pas des yeux. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Merlin n'adressait pas au druide des regards haineux et glacials, aussi Gaius préféra taire à son protégé le regard mauvais de Mordred. Il avait déjà bien assez de source d'inquiétude comme ça.

...

Merlin avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'arrivait pas à dire de quoi il s'agissait exactement, mais ça le poursuivait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Camelot. Et vu la vitesse avec laquelle ils avaient chevauché, ce qui les suivait, quoi que c'était, était été tenace. Merlin n'aimait pas ça. Et il aimait encore moins avoir cette sensation confuse qu'il connaissait ce pressentiment, mais ne pas savoir l'interpréter.

– Attendez. Nous sommes observés, dit-il tout de même à Arthur au cas où.

Mais comme d'habitude, Arthur ne fit pas grand cas de son avertissement.

– Encore une de tes intuitions bizarres hein ?

Merlin hocha légèrement la tête. Etonnamment, il n'y eut pas de réflexion ironique en guise de réponse qui franchit les lèvres du roi. Juste un «Ok » accompagné d'un regard grave. Merlin en oublia presque son mauvais pressentiment. Arthur apprenait.

...

Arthur avait la sensation que la situation était légèrement désespérée. Son serviteur était évanoui, probablement salement cogné à la tête, et c'était de sa faute puisque c'était probablement le poids de tout ce que portait Merlin qui l'avait fait chuté. Lui même avait agi sans réfléchir, se jetant dans la fosse pour tenter d'y secourir Merlin, et n'y gagnant qu'un roulé-boulé, des égratignures superficielles, et un bras coincé sous un rocher. Sa femme, elle, dormait toujours en haut du gouffre, délicatement couchée dans l'herbe. Dans l'ordre des scénarios catastrophes, Arthur envisageait la mort de Merlin ; la mort de sa femme, dévorée par dieu sait quel animal carnassier alors qu'elle était sans défense ; la perte de son bras ; ou bien le réveil de Gwen, qui les abandonnerait sans pitié, toujours sous l'influence du sort…

Ce qui était d'autant plus frustrant, c'était de pouvoir toucher Merlin du bout de sa botte. Il était là, si près, vulnérable, et Arthur ne pouvait rien pour le sauver, le protéger. Après quelques essais infructueux pour se libérer qui lui arrachèrent des cris de douleur, il prit donc la résolue décision de sacrifier son bras, et de le trancher afin de se libérer de l'étau de pierre. Ce n'était que son bras gauche après tout. Il était droitier. Son bras gauche contre la vie de Merlin. C'était un prix qu'il était largement capable de payer.

– ARTHUR ! hurla quelqu'un qui n'était pas Merlin lors qu'il saisissait son épée.

Surpris, il leva les yeux pour découvrir le visage réjoui de Mordred, une corde à la main. De soulagement, il laissa retomber son épée et sa tête. Sauvés. Son premier réflexe fut de demander après Guenièvre, qui risquait de se réveiller à tout moment :

– Vérifie comment va Guenièvre !

– Je l'ai déjà fait Sire, elle dort profondément !

De soulagement, Arthur expira plusieurs fois bruyamment. Jamais il n'avait été aussi content qu'un de ses chevaliers désobéisse à ses ordres. Bien sûr, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il admettait sans peine qu'il aurait aimé que ça soit n'importe qui d'autre que Mordred. Y compris Sir Tobias, qu'il appréciait vraiment très peu. Mais c'était Mordred, et ses yeux inquisiteurs à qui il allait devoir expliquer le but de leur voyage, et s'humilier en révélant que sa femme tentait de le tuer. Il se morigéna. C'était un sauveur et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin en cet instant.

..

Ils établirent un campement pour la nuit, réveillèrent Merlin et couvrirent Gwen. Alors seulement, à la lueur du feu, Arthur consentit à révéler à Mordred ce qu'ils fabriquaient seul avec son serviteur et la reine endormie dans ces terres perdues. Le fait que Mordred n'avait rien demandé, se contentant d'obéir aux ordres et d'être efficace –dont choses dont Merlin était dépourvu– avait conforté Arthur dans son opinion du jeune homme. Il était loyal, digne de confiance, capable de porter avec eux cet énorme secret et ne jamais rien dire.

– Ça paraît impossible, déclara Mordred lorsqu'il eut fini son histoire. La reine a la plus douce des natures.

– Ça n'a jamais été elle, trancha Arthur d'une voix dure. Seulement Morgana. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être confié à toi…

Merlin retourna brusquement ses yeux vers eux à l'entente de ces mots. Arthur n'avait eu aucune raison de se confier à Mordred, et il n'en avait pas plus de se justifier maintenant. Merlin fixa Mordred. Entre confiance et méfiance à l'égard de Mordred, il hésitait toujours. Bien que l'acte héroïque du jour inscrivait des points dans la balance côté « faire confiance ».

– C'est mieux que vous ne l'ayez pas fait. Si je n'avais pas eu moi-même des soupçons, je ne vous aurais jamais cru.

Merlin se tendit un peu plus. Y'aurait-il un jour où Mordred cesserait de donner des réponses aussi parfaites ? Aussi pleines de loyauté, d'humilité, d'amitié et de gentillesse ? C'en devenait vraiment agaçant parce que ça diminuait les raisons que Merlin avait de le détester. Et Merlin voulait continuer de le haïr, car c'était beaucoup plus simple que de reconnaître qu'ils pourraient être amis.

– Merlin agissait bizarrement, ajouta Mordred.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire se planter les pupilles de Merlin droit dans celles de Mordred. Définitivement pas amis. Pas quand Mordred se moquait ainsi de lui devant Arthur.

– C'est si inhabituel, renchérit Arthur, moqueur.

– Et la route des impôts avait changé, ajouta Mordred, choisissant de ne pas renchérir sur la pique du roi.

– Bien sûr, acquiesça Arthur.

Comme s'il était parfaitement normal de partir en secret à la suite du roi parce qu'un valet maladroit se comportait étrangement, et parce qu'on avait donné un nouvel itinéraire au chevalier. Comme si ces deux éléments pouvaient justifier à eux seuls le comportement de Mordred. Comme si n'importe quel chevalier aurait pu faire de même. Merlin savait que ce n'était pas le cas. La perception des évènements de Mordred était plus affinée chez lui que chez n'importe qui d'autre. Ce qui effrayait Merlin d'autant plus, puisqu'il craignait que le druide ressente la peur que Merlin avait de lui, et qu'il tentait de maîtriser.

– Tu avais ta drôle de sensation, lança Arthur à Merlin.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Arthur, surpris. Le roi avait raison. Merlin ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'alors, mais ce n'était pas son pressentiment habituel. C'était la magie de Mordred qu'il ressentait à distance. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas la reconnaître !

– Mon seigneur ? interrogea Mordred de son habituel ton soumis et dévoué.

Il ne comprenait rien à la réflexion d'Arthur et ce n'était certainement pas Merlin qui allait lui expliquer. Il se contentait de s'enfermer dans son mutisme rageur, refusant d'ouvrir la bouche sous peine de laisser s'exprimer sa colère à l'égard de Mordred. Même Arthur comprit inconsciemment qu'il ne fallait pas donner des explications au chevalier, aussi le roi enchaîna.

– Je suis content de ce que tu as fait Mordred. Sans toi, je crains que j'aurais perdu mon bras au final.

Dégoûté par les félicitations écœurantes adressés à Mordred, et furieux de cette immixtion entre lui et Arthur_, encore_, Merlin réagit et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

– J'aurais fini par me réveiller…

– Merlin, si je devais compter sur ta ponctualité… J'aurais perdu à la fois mes bras et mes jambes.

Mordred laissa échapper un éclat de rire amusé, ce qui renforça le dégoût et l'agacement de Merlin. Que les chevaliers se moquent de lui c'était une chose. Il savait bien qu'à la fin, ils en riraient tous ensemble. Que Mordred se moque de lui sonnait beaucoup plus désagréablement à ses oreilles. Il détourna les yeux, refusant de voir le sourire heureux du jeune druide.

– C'est bon de t'avoir avec nous, reprit Arthur. Trois valent toujours mieux que deux, n'est-ce pas vrai Merlin ?

Merlin se retourna vers Arthur, toujours surpris de le voir aussi inconscient du mal-être de son serviteur quand Mordred était dans les parages.

– Bien sûr, répondit Merlin, sur un ton si doucement ironique qu'Arthur ne le perçut pas.

Et il détourna de nouveau les yeux, sentant le regard de Mordred peser sur lui. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, il prit parti de se lever pour s'occuper de Gwen, excuse rêvée pour échapper à l'ambiance pesante du feu de bois.

– C'est l'heure, annonça-t-il en se redressant.

– Je vais le faire, réagit aussitôt Arthur en se levant à son tour.

N'ayant pas le choix, Merlin lui tendit le flacon en lui rappelant la dose prescrite, en se rassit près du feu, refusant sciemment de croiser le regard de Mordred, qui avait la décence de baisser les yeux. Merlin savait que son comportement n'était pas rationnel. Il était furieux après quelqu'un qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Mordred avait tenu trois vies dans ses mains aujourd'hui : celles de Merlin, d'Arthur, et de Guenièvre. Il avait eu Camelot à portée de mains, et son anéantissement ne lui aurait demandé aucun effort. Juste de les regarder et d'apprécier le spectacle de leur lente agonie. Il n'en avait pourtant tien fait. Au contraire, il les avait sortis de ce mauvais pas.

A part la jalousie, l'égoïsme et la méfiance habituelle de Merlin, il n'y avait plus grand-chose que s'opposait à leur amitié. Mordred prouvait sa loyauté tant et plus.

Merlin regarda Mordred contourner le feu et s'accroupir devant lui. Arthur était trop proche pour qu'ils puissent discuter à cœur ouvert, aussi Merlin eut le réflexe de jeter un coup d'œil rapide vers son roi pour vérifier qu'il ne pouvait rien entendre de la conversation. Il avait tellement peur que Mordred livre son secret. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'Arthur devait l'apprendre.

– Tu ne me fais pas confiance n'est-ce pas Merlin ? demanda Mordred.

Merlin soupira en détournant les yeux. Le problème était plus complexe que cela.

– Je pense que tu es… un bon chevalier, finit par répondre Merlin en baissant les yeux.

C'était ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus sincère pour le moment

– Mais pas un de ceux à qui on peut faire confiance, compléta Mordred.

Merlin releva la tête vers lui, croisa son regard glacial et son visage grave, sur lequel le feu faisait danser les ombres, dessinant un clair-obscur qui le rendait plus effrayant encore.

– Ça va, reprit Mordred d'une voix plus douce. Je sais que tu as à cœur les meilleurs intérêts du roi.

Inconsciemment, les yeux de Merlin se posèrent sur le dos d'Arthur, qui s'activait toujours auprès de Guenièvre.

– J'aimerais seulement que tu croies que moi aussi.

Merlin se concentra de nouveau sur Mordred, le cœur douloureux. Les traits et la voix de Mordred transpiraient la sincérité, et Merlin voulait le croire. Mais sa méfiance existait toujours. Et les paroles prophétiques revenaient dans sa mémoire sans cesse.

– Un jour, je vous prouverai ma loyauté, à toi et au roi, poursuivit Mordred. Et j'espère que nous pourrions être amis, conclut-il.

– Je n'en espère pas plus, répondit Merlin avec sincérité.

Il ne demandait que cela. Faire confiance à Mordred, avoir un allié sorcier, se confier sur ses dons et sa magie à quelqu'un qui le comprendrait… Mais il ne parvenait pas à franchir la première étape de ce chemin idyllique. Merlin détourna finalement les yeux, fixant les yeux et signifiant que la conversation était close. Mordred rendit les armes et se releva pour se réinstaller à sa place.

...

Le lendemain, ils s'approchaient du lac où ils devaient conduire Gwen. Arthur marchait en tête, portant sa femme au creux de ses bras. Mordred et Merlin suivaient tranquillement derrière, Merlin toujours aussi chargé. Son chargement diminuait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'ils consommaient la nourriture, mais il lui restait à porter tout ce qui concernait le voyage retour, et ça restait bien assez lourd.

– Quelle est la signification de ces bannières ? lui demanda Mordred à voix basse.

Quand il n'avait pas son ton de voix sérieux, Mordred était agréable à vivre. Il n'était qu'un jeune chevalier un peu naïf. La tension qui se créait généralement entre les deux épaules de Merlin en présence de Mordred, et qui crispaient ses muscles et ses gestes n'avait pas sa place aujourd'hui. Peut être un début de pas vers le chemin de leur confiance mutuelle. Pour autant, Merlin fut surpris de la question de Mordred. Le fait que son ton était réellement curieux, et hors de portée d'Arthur le convainquirent que la question était sincère, et pas une manipulation quelconque pour le discréditer aux yeux d'Arthur.

– Ce sont des marques du chemin des pèlerins, répondit-il. Ce sont des sites sacrés pour ceux qui suivent les rites de l'Ancienne Religion.

– Comment connais-tu ce genre de choses ? demanda Arthur devant eux.

Merlin échangea un bref regard avec Mordred. « _Parce que JE suis les rites de l'Ancienne Religion, et suit l'incarnation de l'une des plus puissantes magies »_ ne semblait pas être une réponse indiquée.

– Gaius me les a apprises.

Ni mensonge, ni vraiment vérité.

...

Ils poursuivirent leur route tranquillement quand le dragon blanc fondit sur eux, et abattit son souffle brûlant. Choqué, Merlin ne parvint pas à réagir pendant un instant, scrutant frénétiquement le chemin pour tenter de déceler Morgana, qui ne devait pas être bien loin. Le cri lancé derrière lui le poussa finalement à réagir, tandis qu'il rageait contre la situation. Arthur à proximité d'un dragon, d'accord, c'était assez supportable. Le roi ne voyait jamais rien de toute manière. Mais Mordred ? Mordred à proximité de Morgana ? Mordred parfaitement capable de ressentir sa puissance de dragonnier. C'était très, très mauvais. Mordred était druide, et à ce titre, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de parler aux dragons comme le faisait Merlin. Mais le jeune homme avait une sensibilité très exacerbée de la magie, et être dragonnier était une forme de magie.

Parler à Aithusa devant Mordred, c'était lui offrir un nouveau secret de Merlin à protéger, lui donner une carte supplémentaire pour le faire chanter à propos d'Arthur. Tandis qu'il se précipitait dans l'abri où Arthur et Mordred s'étaient réfugiés, Merlin tenta d'ignorer la voix vicieuse dans sa tête qui lui murmurait que toutes les cartes de ses secrets qu'il avait bien involontairement confié à Mordred, ce dernier les protégeait consciencieusement au lieu de s'en servir pour le manipuler. Il refusait de se laisser aller à faire confiance à Mordred. Et pourtant, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui le retenait.

Alors qu'il se débarrassait de tout son barda et tentait de convaincre désespérément Arthur de lui permettre d'aller distraire la vête, tandis que le roi avancerait, les mots de Mordred furent plus durs à entendre encore.

– Allez mettre Gwen en sécurité Sire. Nous vous couvrirons et vous rejoindrons dans les gorges, proposa Mordred.

Il éloignait ainsi Arthur afin que Merlin et Mordred puissent lutter à armes à peu près égales avec le dragon et Morgana, magie contre magie. _Il protège ton secret_, répéta la voix désagréable dans l'esprit de Merlin. Ce dernier refusa pour autant d'y céder. Que Mordred connaisse sa magie était une chose, qu'il voit ses talents de Dragonlord était totalement impensable. Non seulement ça donnerait de l'ascendant à Mordred sur Merlin, mais en plus, Mordred risquait de craindre les pouvoirs de Merlin. Et un Mordred effrayé par les pouvoirs de son double risquait de le conduire sur de mauvais chemins, droit dans les bras de Morgana par exemple. Arthur obtempéra à la proposition de Mordred et les quitta. Merlin n'hésita plus.

– Reste ici, ordonna-t-il au jeune homme. Je vais distraire la créature.

– Merlin, tu ne peux pas !

La poigne de Mordred était ferme, et son visage était vraiment inquiet pour lui. Merlin avait envie de céder à l'aide que lui apportait Mordred, mais Aithusa est son problème à lui, et il ne devait personne laisser s'en charger.

– Je sais ce que je fais, Mordred ! lui répondit-il brutalement en le repoussant et en s'extirpant de leur sommaire cachette.

Mordred ne lui suivit pas. Soit il avait compris l'importance de tout cela et faisait confiance à Merlin, soit il était trop effrayé. Au fond de lui, Merlin savait que c'était la première solution. Mordred n'était pas un lâche, et à l'inverse de Merlin, il lui accordait sa confiance. Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit et se focalisa sur Aithusa pour lui ordonner de partir.

Ceci fait, il revint vers Mordred, qui n'avait pas bougé.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda aussitôt le jeune chevalier.

Sa question était légitime, et Merlin ne savait pas ce qu'il avait entendu alors il préféra se taire, ramassant leur affaires précipitamment.

– Merlin ! insista Mordred.

– Viens, lança Merlin sans le regarder.

– Le dragon ? reprit Mordred.

– On doit bouger ! fut tout ce que consentit à dire Merlin.

Et comme il partit à toute vitesse, Mordred n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre sans un mot. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin. Merlin sentit l'onde de magie qui arriva vers eux, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'elle ne les balaye et les envois à terre. Présence de Morgana confirmée, pensa-t-il. Et une montagne d'ennuis en perspective, considérant le premier face à face de Mordred avec la jeune femme depuis qu'il lui avait planté –littéralement et métaphoriquement– un poignard dans le dos.

Heureusement pour lui, la chute fut amortie par tous les sacs qu'il portait, et il ne s'évanouit pas. Clignant des paupières, il aperçut les yeux clos de Mordred, gisant dans la poussière. Bien que sa conscience lui ordonna de faire demi-tour, il se redressa et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Morgana ne l'arrêta pas. Il n'était qu'un pion pour elle, il le savait. Mordred en revanche, était une prise de choix. Un appât pour lui donner une chance de survie. Et tant pis pour le ton courroucé d'Arthur quand il le rejoignit finalement.

...

Mordred sentit une main douce caresser son visage, main qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Il força ses paupières à s'ouvrir brusquement et laissa son cerveau enregistrer toutes les informations nécessaires sans bouger. Morgana le tenait à sa merci et un seul mouvement serait synonyme d'une grande souffrance. Morgana aimait protéger ce qui était sien en y mettant toutes ses forces, et elle se battait pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Un jour, Mordred avait été l'être à protéger de Morgana. Elle n'avait encore aucune conscience de ses immenses pouvoirs et il l'avait pourtant vu se démener pour rester fidèle à ses convictions, pour le protéger lui. Il avait perdu cette Morgana là au profit d'une haine et d'une colère sans fond.

– Pourquoi ne me tues-tu pas ? demanda-t-il bravement.

Les chevaliers d'Arthur ne connaissaient pas la peur de la mort. Lui plus que les autres. La mort avait été une compagne de route pendant ses nombreuses années d'errance à travers les cinq royaumes, et si elle devait venir le cueillir maintenant, il l'accueillerait tranquillement. Il protégerait son roi.

– Ma bataille n'est pas contre toi, Mordred, répondit Morgana d'une voix dont le ton doux rappelait la pupille déterminée qu'elle avait été. Comment le pourrais-je ? Nous sommes semblables.

Les mots furent ceux de trop. _Semblables_. Mordred refusait de penser qu'il pouvait devenir comme elle. Il avait peur de ce reflet qu'elle lui offrait. Il se releva et recula, au risque de se prendre un sort. Il voulait mettre de la distance entre elle et lui.

– Jamais, cracha-t-il.

– Tu portes très bien l'uniforme, mais nous savons tous deux très bien les mensonges que cela cache, reprit Morgana, le confrontant.

Inconsciemment, Mordred baissa les yeux vers sa tenue.

Morgana ne comprenait pas. Comment l'enfant qui avait vu mourir son père de la main d'Uther pouvait-il désormais servir le fils ? La lignée des Pendragon devait périr. Mordred les avait haï autant qu'elle, du moins le croyait-elle. Que cherchait-il désormais à gagner en servant la maison royale ? Pourquoi enterrer sa magie et ses pouvoirs, son art et sa nature au plus profond de soi pour le remplacer par une épée ? Pourquoi accepter d'être le pantin d'Arthur lorsqu'on portait en soi la plus puissance des armes ? Pourquoi un sorcier acceptait-il d'aider le roi de Camelot ? Bien sûr, Emrys aidait Arthur, mais Morgana n'avait aucune idée de qui il était. En revanche, elle connaissait Mordred, son histoire, ses aspirations, ses pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait pas désirer réellement être au service d'Arthur.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'Arthur te tolérerait pendant une minute s'il savait la vérité ? poursuivit-elle, bien décidée à appuyer là où le jeune homme avait des faiblesses. L'un de ses chevaliers, un sorcier ?

Les mêmes mots que Merlin avait eus à son encontre lors de son adoubement. Mordred eut mal. Merlin comme Morgana ne connaissait plus le mot confiance. Ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre, et Arthur ne semblait plus qu'être un dommage collatéral dans la bataille des deux magiciens. Même si Morgana n'avait pas conscience de qui était son ennemi, et même si Arthur était l'excuse de Merlin.

Mais Mordred redressa la tête. Merlin lui avait déjà dit ces mots une fois. Mais il en avait prononcé d'autres également. Des mots qu'il avait appris à croire aussi foncièrement qu'il croyait Merlin, des mots qu'il allait réutiliser.

– Un jour il saura, annonça-t-il magistralement. Un jour nous serons acceptés.

– Ta naïveté serait charmante si ce n'était pas aussi dangereux. Où est Emrys ?

Morgana ne dérogeait jamais de son but. Elle était focalisée sur cet homme mystère qu'elle craignait tellement. Même sa colère contre Arthur ou contre Mordred n'existait plus quand elle pensait à Emrys. Le vieux protecteur silencieux d'Arthur, le dernier rempart avant qu'elle puisse s'emparer de son trône. Et elle était sûre que la clef pour obtenir Emrys se tenait devant elle.

– Emrys ? reprit Mordred sur le ton de la question, comme ignorant.

Protéger le roi était la mission sacrée d'un chevalier, Mordred le savait. Protéger les secrets de Merlin permettait la protection du roi. Même si Merlin se battait contre lui et refusait de lui faire confiance, même si la lueur du doute brillait toujours dans les yeux de Merlin, jamais Mordred ne trahirait l'un des siens, jamais il ne trahirait son plus proche miroir.

– Tu prétends ne pas savoir de qui je parle ? cracha Morgana, légèrement déstabilisé.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait vu en Mordred que l'enfant qu'elle protégeait, mais la personne qui se tenait devant lui était un homme. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'alors.

– C'est un nom dont j'ai seulement entendu parler, mentit Mordred avec conviction.

– Il n'est pas ici ? Avec toi ? trembla Morgana.

Sa voix n'était plus aussi tranchante que d'habitude. Elle se laissait consumer par la terreur que lui inspirait le nom, et par la frayeur que lui faisait Mordred, qui s'imposait de plus en plus à elle avec son calme et sa puissance. Mordred abattit l'une de ses meilleures cartes.

– S'il était là, ne crois-tu pas qu'on sentirait la présence d'un si grand magicien ?

Mordred savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Quand il était petit, lui avait senti les deux immenses puissances qui résidaient au château. La première, celle de Morgana, était diffuse, faible, encore latente. L'autre, celle d'Emrys, était apaisante et gigantesque. Sans même en avoir conscience, Merlin drainait dans son sillage toutes les ondes magiques qui passaient à proximité, y compris celle de la propre magie de Mordred. Le jeune garçon avait toujours su quand il croisait un magicien. Cela lui semblait aussi naturel que respirer. Mais jamais Morgana n'avait rien deviné concernant l'idiot personnel d'Arthur. Elle venait même de le laisser s'enfuir sans aucune conscience de son erreur !

La manipulation fonctionna très bien sur Morgana. Elle se souvenait que sa sœur lui avait dit que les plus grands d'entre eux pouvait ressentir leurs semblables, et elle n'en avait jamais été capable. Alors que de toute évidence, Mordred le pouvait lui. Morgana prit peur. Peur de Mordred, peur qu'il soit plus puissant qu'elle. Peur d'avoir eu une faille dans son enseignement. Peur de ne jamais parvenir à battre Emrys. Il y avait trop d'incertitude si Mordred restait fidèle à Arthur. Elle avait besoin du jeune druide à ses côtés. Elle tenta de se reprendre, et comme souvent, ce fut sa colère qui s'empara d'elle.

– Donc tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, décréta-t-elle.

Mais de nouveau, Mordred prouva qu'il savait comment jouer. Il avait aimé la douceur de Morgana, comme celle d'une mère. Il savait où appuyer pour toucher les points sensibles de la jeune femme. Manipuler ses sentiments était mal, il le savait, mais déstabiliser Morgana servait Arthur. Et il était chevalier.

– Tu tuerais l'un des tiens ? cria-t-il. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te vaincre Morgana, mais sache ceci…

Mordred avait conscience que sa puissance brute était inférieure à celle de Morgana. Sans doute pas de beaucoup, mais tout de même. Sans compter qu'il y a avait des mois, des années qu'il réprimait sa magie au fond de lui, n'osant pas s'en servir, bridant ses propres dons pour vivre normalement. C'était d'autant plus vrai depuis qu'il était chevalier. S'il laissait exploser sa magie, il pouvait faire du dégât, il le savait. Mais il craignait de ne pas se contrôler. Et comme Merlin l'avait dit, Arthur n'était pas prêt à cette révélation, donc il valait mieux éviter l'affrontement de sorcellerie si proche du roi.

– ...Une haine telle que la tienne ne pourra jamais triompher.

Cette fois, c'était ses mots à lui qu'il prononçait, pas un de ceux qu'il empruntait à Merlin._ L'amour qui nous lie est plus puissant que le pouvoir que nous exerçons. _Il y croyait viscéralement. Et Morgana devrait le comprendre ou périr. Ou simplement être mise hors d'état de nuire.

– J'espère qu'un jour tu retrouveras l'amour et la compassion qui emplissait ton cœur auparavant.

Au fond de lui, le petit garçon aimait encore « sa » Morgana. Et dans les yeux de la magicienne, il vit que les mots la bouleversaient, mais n'étaient pas encore assez puissant pour la faire revenir.

Puis il laissa la magie s'emparer de lui un bref instant et une myriade d'étincelles explosèrent dans ses veines tandis que sa magie se libérait au bout de sa main, envoyant Morgana à terre. Lentement, il se calma et laissa retomber son bras. Puis il se détourna et partit, sans un regard en arrière. Il faisait son devoir.

...

Arthur patientait impatiemment, ce qui nécessitait une maîtrise particulière dans l'art d'attendre sans attendre. Il ne trouvait pas spécialement clair le comportement de Merlin de ces derniers jours, mais il était trop préoccupé par le sort de sa femme pour s'en inquiéter plus que ça. Il contemplait le visage de Gwen, adouci par le sommeil et se répétait mentalement que tout se passerait bien quand un bruit caractéristique lui fit relever la tête. Le tintement d'une cotte de maille en mouvement. Avec joie, son jeune chevalier émergea dans son champ de vision, et Arthur se précipita vers lui. A grand peine, il se retint de le serrer dans ses bras, et se contenter du bras tendu de Mordred. Il avait un peu trop souvent l'impression de perdre le jeune homme. La perte d'Elyan avait déjà été assez terrible pour qu'il refuse qu'un autre de ses chevaliers le quitte.

– Mordred ! J'ai cru que nous t'avions perdu !

– Moi aussi, reconnut Mordred.

– Comment as-tu échappé à Morgana ?

– Même elle n'est pas à la hauteur face à un chevalier de la table ronde, se vanta Mordred, devant l'impossibilité de dire de la vérité, et commençant à ressentir la difficulté de tous les mensonges que devait porter Merlin.

Mais Arthur n'était pas aussi facilement dupe, et Mordred n'était pas Merlin, dont Arthur gobait les mensonges comme il enfournait son déjeuner chaque matin.

– Sérieusement, Mordred ?

Par chance, la conversation s'interrompit ici, par l'arrivée de la sorcière.

Merlin, transformé en veille femme, modifia sa voix et s'adressa à Arthur. Le rôle ne lui allait guère, et le jouer devant Mordred le rendait plus mal à l'aise. Les intenses yeux bleus du jeune chevalier ne le quittèrent pas. Physiquement, de tout son costume, Merlin avait conscience que ses yeux étaient les plus susceptibles de le trahir, car ils ne changeaient pas avec les années. Mais son physique n'avait aucune importance pour Mordred. C'était sa magie qui allait le trahir, surtout vu qu'il devrait l'utiliser. Ce déguisement, ce nouveau mensonge à Arthur sous les yeux de Mordred, c'était une nouvelle carte qu'il remettait au jeune druide en lui demandant de veiller dessus et de le protéger. C'était une nouvelle étape dans leur étrange relation d'absence de confiance mais de secrets placés entre eux.

De son côté, Mordred doutait de l'apparition qu'il avait sous les yeux. Son cœur et sa magie lui dictait qu'il s'agissait de Merlin, mais sa raison réfutait l'hypothèse. Le rôle était trop absurde. Jamais Merlin ne s'abaisserait à cela, fusse pour Arthur.

Inconsciemment, il s'entendit prononcer une question qu'il ne fallait pas.

– Mon Seigneur, où est Merlin ?

Aussitôt, le regard fixe de la sorcière braquée sur lui et la déferlante de magie douloureuse dans ses veines le renseignèrent.

Merlin se glaça en entendant les mots de Mordred. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus dangereux pour lui et pour son secret ! Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance ! En quelques malheureux mots, Mordred pouvait pousser Arthur à la réflexion, et Merlin au bûcher ! N'avait-il aucune conscience de l'enjeu de cette rencontre ! A toute vitesse, le cerveau de Merlin réfléchit et établit une hypothèse bancale, mais qui tiendrait la route. Arthur était trop inquiet pour sa femme pour penser réellement à lui.

Comme prévu, Arthur s'en contenta et fort heureusement, Mordred resta muet. Puis Merlin se plongea dans son rôle et oublia jusqu'à la présence du druide, tandis qu'il rappelait au roi les risques de ce qu'ils allaient entreprendre. Il était important qu'Arthur les ait bien à l'esprit.

Sa puissance explosa quand il prononça le sort, maîtrisant avec peine sa couverture dans le même temps. Si Mordred avait encore quelques doutes concernant l'identité de la sorcière, ils furent balayés en même temps que l'implantation maléfique de Morgana dans le cœur de Gwen. Aucune autre magie n'était comparable à celle de Merlin.

...

Sur le chemin du retour, Merlin chevauchait en silence, fatigué par l'exploit accompli et par le bonheur de voir Gwen enlacer avec amour son mari. Mais ce fut Mordred, à ses côtés, qui entama la conversation. Sa voix était dénuée d'ironie. Il était sincère, gentil, comme souvent. Et comme souvent, la part encore méfiante de son être fit se tendre Merlin, et être sur ses gardes. Et comme souvent, l'autre partie de lui-même souffrait d'aussi peu accorder sa confiance au druide.

– Arthur est un homme chanceux.

Refusant de voir dans cette phrase plus que la relation d'Arthur avec Gwen, Merlin acquiesça distraitement.

– Pas seulement d'avoir Gwen. De t'avoir toi aussi.

Merlin ne s'attendait pas aux félicitations de Mordred. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait de la magie devant lui. Et il se serait plus attendu à quelque chose dans le genre d'un chantage : _N'oublie pas que je sais et je peux te dénoncer_, par exemple. Et comme Merlin refusait de parler sérieusement de tout cela avec Mordred, il joua l'idiot.

– Il trouverait quelqu'un pour faire ses corvées assez rapidement.

Mais Mordred n'était pas dupe, et refusait de laisser Merlin s'esquiver de la conversation.

– Je ne qualifierais pas ça de corvée. C'était ta magie là-bas n'est-ce pas ?

Mordred en était persuadé, c'était juste un moyen de le faire dire à Merlin. Mais Merlin ne le perçut que comme un moyen de l'obliger à formuler ces non-dits entre eux, et une assurance un peu plus forte de pouvoir le menacer en cas de besoin. Ils savaient tous deux ce que l'autre était bien sûr, mais le mot 'magie' venait d'être employé pour la première fois à propos d'eux-mêmes. Merlin craignait les conséquences d'une telle information détenue par Mordred. Mais le jeune garçon ne laissa pas le temps à Merlin de nier ou de confirmer.

– N'aies aucune crainte. Je ne divulguerai pas ton secret. Je t'admire. Ça ne doit pas être si facile d'en faire autant pour une si petite récompense.

Mordred était sincère. Il voulait connaître les motivations les plus profondes de Merlin pour les partager.

– Je ne suis pas à la recherche d'une récompense, le contredit immédiatement Merlin.

– De la reconnaissance alors.

– Mes amis sont sains et saufs, c'est tout ce que je demande, lui apprit Merlin.

Existait-il vraiment quelqu'un d'aussi désintéressé que le serviteur d'Arthur ? Et comment Merlin pouvait être aussi sur la défensive alors que Mordred essayait tant et plus de le convaincre de sa loyauté ? Le scepticisme de Merlin à son égard le blessait. Il essaya de lui prouver une fois de plus ce qu'il ressentait.

– Vois-tu Merlin, nous avons quelque chose en commun après tout. Le futur de Camelot.

Merlin ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre tant qu'il n'avait pas statué sur l'allégeance de Mordred.

...

_Ouf, plus que quatre épisodes ! Sachant qu'un épi comme celui-ci, riche, mais pas avec Mordred présent dans la première moitié, me prend environ cinq ou six heures (regarder l'épi, écrire, comprendre l'anglais, le traduire…) j'suis pas rendue !_

_Reviews ? _

_(j'aime beaucoup cet épi, même si en terme de MerThur c'est assez mort, je trouve que y'en a dans ma fic, très inconsciemment ^^)_


	7. Episode 510

_Et on continue ! Bientôt la fin… enfin, si j'arrive à cliquer sur mes fichiers pour re-regarder les épisodes en écrivant T-T_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Episode 510**

Gaius était perturbé par sa discussion avec Merlin. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait sous les yeux qu'un jeune garçon, un peu naïf, un peu timide. Mais la personne qui s'opposait à lui à propos de la sorcière des bois, c'était un homme. Un qui refusait qu'on lui dise quoi faire, et qui ne partageait définitivement pas la même opinion que le vieux médecin.

Mais Gaius était profondément convaincu que Merlin avait tort. Parce que Merlin ne formulait plus vraiment des pensées cohérentes, ces derniers temps. Tout tournait autour de Mordred. Dès qu'il se passait quelque chose qui avait trait de près ou de loin à la magie, Merlin en revenait au jeune druide. Il restait focalisé sur le destin funeste qui semblait être réservé au jeune homme, sans voir son insouciance ou sa loyauté. Gaius n'avait pas eu la vision de Merlin, et même s'il partageait ses inquiétudes à propos du futur du royaume, il était moins inquiet que son protégé à l'égard de Mordred.

Gaius avait beau le mettre en garde contre la possibilité que cette femme ait pu le tromper, et soit à la solde de Morgana, Merlin ne voulait rien entendre. La femme avait dit _« que les ennemis d'Arthur étaient plus près qu'on pouvait le penser _», et Merlin avait traduit par _« il faut surveiller Mordred_ ». Du point de vue de Gaius, c'était une très mauvaise idée d'être aussi focalisé sur le jeune homme. La sensation que ses moindres gestes étaient épiés devait être très dérangeante pour lui. Une telle surveillance pouvait conduire Mordred à de mauvaises décisions. Mais Merlin n'en voulait rien savoir.

De toute manière, Mordred n'occupait pas les pensées de Gaius autant que celles de Merlin. Seule importait pour le vieux médecin la sécurité de Merlin. Le maintenir en vie, c'était protéger le royaume. Se disputer avec Merlin, c'était le fragiliser. Gaius s'en voulait de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il piégea Merlin. Il savait que le jeune homme l'aimait, et n'aurait rien fait qui puisse le blesser. Aussi joua-t-il la carte du remords et de l'amour paternel. Il rappela à Merlin qu'il était responsable de l'aveu de son secret à Alator, et donc désormais potentiellement à Morgana. Et il supplia Merlin de ne pas agir, car cela le blesserait. Gaius vit dans les yeux de Merlin qu'il gagnait. Il touchait la corde sensible. Jamais Merlin ne voudrait faire du mal à ses proches. C'était quelque chose de certain chez lui, son grand cœur le perdrait.

Gaius aurait du se contenter de cette promesse arrachée à Merlin. Pourtant, il fit quelque chose de pire encore pour lier Merlin et l'empêcher de se balader à la rencontre d'une sorcière inconnue à la nuit tombée : il en parla au roi. Ce faisait, Gaius eut l'impression de trahir Merlin. Arthur n'était pas Uther. Il n'ordonna pas sur le champ de dresser un bûcher, et ne se lança pas dans une traque aveugle et furieuse de la malheureuse que Gaius venait de dénoncer. Mais le jeune roi respectait ses édits, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ferait mander une patrouille pour la retrouver.

Bien sûr, Gaius n'avait aucune certitude quant à cette femme, et il essayait par là de protéger Merlin. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'une voix lui souffla dans son esprit qu'en livrant cette femme, il livrait également Merlin. Si comme le pensait Merlin, elle était dans leur camp, il venait de priver Merlin d'un allié.

Repoussant cette pensée au loin, Gaius sortit des appartements royaux. _La santé de Merlin était plus importante qu'une potentielle information sur Mordred, _se répéta-t-il pour s'en convaincre. Merlin était plus important que Mordred.

...

Merlin regardait les chevaliers s'amuser avec le heaume de Gwaine, qui s'agitait vainement entre eux pour le récupérer. Mordred jouait avec eux. Mordred était avec eux. Mordred était l'un des leurs. Il avait été accepté. Tout ce que Merlin ne serait pas capable de faire. Rire ainsi avec Mordred lui paraissait un rêve inaccessible. Cela lui demanderait trop de confiance en Mordred, confiance qu'il n'était pas prêt –ni près– à lui accorder. Même lorsque Mordred se comportait ainsi avec les autres chevaliers, ce comportement parfait de l'un des leurs. Il jouait, il s'amusait, il faisait mine d'être plus mature que ces jeux d'enfants et tendait son casque à Gwaine… avant de lui reprendre en riant.

Gwaine râlait, mais Merlin savait qu'il pardonnerait. Il n'y avait rien de mal dans leur jeu. Gwaine pardonnerait à Mordred comme aux autres, parce qu'il était l'un des leurs comme les autres. Même Arthur entrait dans leur jeu. Ce n'était que des enfantillages.

Ce qui n'en était pas, en revanche, c'était la main d'Arthur posée dans le dos de Mordred, qui l'entraînait à l'écart pour lui dire quelque chose. Lui confier quelque chose. C'était viscéral. Quand Arthur se penchait ainsi pour parler à voix basse à Mordred, Merlin sentait la haine, la peur de Mordred se réveiller en lui, l'envelopper, l'étouffer. Toutes les fibres de son corps hurlait « _ne le touche pas, ne t'approche pas de lui _», surtout lorsqu'on venait de lui réitérer un avertissement concernant Mordred. Et pourtant, sa bouche resta hermétiquement close, il tut ses sentiments au fond de son cœur et se contenta de fixer son seigneur et Mordred qui discutaient. Conscient que le jeune druide pouvait ressentir sa magie et son regard planté sur lui, Merlin finit par se détourner à contre cœur.

...

Merlin ne prit sa décision de rejoindre la femme sorcière qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Trahir Gaius et sa promesse le gênait, mais le souvenir de la main d'Arthur dans le dos de Mordred était bien plus effrayant encore. Il n'y avait pas plus grande menace que Mordred dans ce château, et Merlin devait tout tenter pour empêcher sa vision de survenir.

Lorsqu'il la retrouva, elle eut les mêmes gestes d'obédience qu'avaient déjà eus certains sorciers à son égard. Ces gestes que lui aurait dus avoir à l'égard d'Arthur. Ces gestes qui impliquaient un certain degré de servitude. Ces gestes qui le mettaient tellement mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas les honneurs, la reconnaissance, des gens sous ses ordres. Son seul désir était la sécurité et le bonheur d'Arthur.

Mais alors qu'elle parlait, respectueusement, et le mettait en garde de nouveau contre une prochaine bataille, elle sentit plus rapidement que lui le danger et l'entraîna à courir à sa suite. Pour échapper aux soldats qui s'abattaient sur eux. Merlin ressentit de manière diffuse la magie, et présuma que Mordred devait être dans leurs rangs.

Sa crainte fut confirmée en entendant le cri de leur leader.

– Attrapez-les ! hurla la voix de Mordred dans son dos.

Mordred à la tête d'une cohorte de soldats dans le but d'attraper deux sorciers n'était pas spécialement une position rêvée. Si Merlin avait fait confiance à Mordred, il n'aurait pas été inquiet. Il aurait suffi à Merlin de laisser sa magie se diffuser, ne doutant pas que Mordred la reconnaitrait et le protégerait. Mais Merlin n'avait pas confiance en Mordred. Aussi terra-t-il au fond de lui-même ses pouvoirs pour ne surtout pas se dévoiler, et courut à en perdre haleine. Etre coursé par ses amis n'avait rien d'agréable. Sentir la présence létale de Mordred parmi eux était pire encore.

Attaquer un des chevaliers, même s'il ne se souvenait plus de son nom en cet instant précis, n'était pas non plus sympathique, mais la présence de Mordred empêchait Merlin de réfléchir calmement et sereinement à sa fuite. Il agissait impulsivement. Seule comptait la distance qu'il devait mettre entre le druide et lui. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant à faire s'embraser une frontière pour empêcher les chevaliers d'avancer, avant de recommencer à courir. Sur son dos, il sentit le regard de Mordred.

...

Mordred subissait les remontrances d'Arthur suite à l'échec de sa mission. Une part de Merlin était heureuse de l'entendre se faire sermonner, l'autre part de lui craignait que Mordred l'ait reconnu… et s'en serve contre lui.

– Vous l'avez vue, mais vous l'avez perdue ! rageait Arthur.

Il réprimandait ouvertement son chef de mission, Mordred, devant tous les chevaliers et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour lui, publiquement humilié. Sauf que Mordred restait digne.

– Elle a usé de la magie, Sire, se défendit Mordred.

Comme si, en temps normal, ce seul fait aurait gêné Mordred. Merlin ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il aurait pu aisément contrer son sortilège s'il l'avait voulu.

– Rappelez moi combien vous étiez ? Six ? Contre une seule vieille femme ! persifla Arthur.

– Ils étaient deux, Sire, intervint Leon.

Merlin se tendit un peu plus, n'osant croiser le regard de personne et surtout pas du druide.

– Oh, voila qui explique tout ! répondit sarcastiquement Arthur. Mordred, qui était le deuxième ?

Merlin se redressa et braqua ses pupilles sur Mordred. Bien sûr, le jeune chevalier n'avait aucune preuve que l'autre sorcier était Merlin. Et Arthur ne le croirait probablement pas. Mais il suffirait d'un doute dans l'esprit du roi pour que Merlin perde sa confiance. Or la confiance et l'amitié d'Arthur était les choses auxquelles Merlin tenait le plus. De nouveau, Merlin avait cette désagréable sensation qu'il mettait sa vie entre les mains de Mordred. Ils continuaient leur petit jeu. Merlin abattait ses cartes, Mordred les regardait longuement et décidait tranquillement s'il jouait pour ou contre Merlin. Ce dernier craignait qu'un jour Mordred change d'avis.

– Nous n'avons pas pu le voir, répondit Mordred.

_Sauvé,_ pensa Merlin. Soit parce que Mordred le protégeait –_encore_, souffla la voix dans son esprit–, soit parce que Mordred n'avait réellement pas distingué Merlin. Et Merlin était parfaitement capable de s'auto-persuader de ça pour ne pas reconnaître qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Mordred.

– Mais ils étaient en grande conversation, ça nous pouvons le dire.

_Ou pas tout à fait sauvé_. Les pupilles de Mordred se posèrent un court instant sur Merlin en disant cela. Il savait. L'avantage, c'est que Merlin se tenait derrière Arthur, et que son regard passa inaperçu, puisqu'il répondait au roi. Mais Merlin n'était pas dupe. Mordred s'adressait à lui. Comme une menace.

– Envoyez une deuxième patrouille, trancha Arthur. Bloquez l'accès au fort de Greinton et alertez les garnisons de la frontière. Ils doivent être trouvés et amenés devant un tribunal.

Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger les affaires de Merlin, surtout pas avec le regard clair de Mordred fixé sur lui, juste avant qu'il se retourne et quitte la pièce avec les autres chevaliers. Mais c'était un problème presque secondaire face à la conversation qui l'attendait avec Gaius.

...

Merlin cherchait la sorcière avec assiduité, tout en veillant aux patrouilles alentours. Il ne risquait rien. Son statut le protégerait, sans compter l'amitié que les chevaliers lui portaient ou le fait que tous voyait en lui un simple d'esprit. Pour autant, se retrouver face à Mordred serait compliqué et il aimerait autant l'éviter. Il n'y parvint pas. En sentant la lame sur son épaule, il se retourna lentement pour offrir à Percival son plus beau sourire. Et commencer à monter un bobard.

Leon semblait croire à son histoire d'herbes pour Gaius, ainsi que les autres. Il ajouta une petite pique à l'encontre de Percival qui les fit rire, et il sut que c'était gagné. Il était au-delà de tout soupçon. Seul Mordred se tenait à l'écart, et n'avait rien dit. Merlin continua de pousser sa chance et souhaita partir, prétendument à la recherche de ses herbes. Mais Leon l'arrêta, avec un ton un peu trop sec. Merlin n'avait pas le pouvoir de s'y opposer.

– Je vais rentrer alors, décréta-t-il.

Et il se détourna. Aussitôt, Mordred lui barra le chemin.

– Nous ne pouvons pas autoriser ça non plus, lui dit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui contenait une menace à peine voilée.

– Reste avec nous Merlin, jusqu'à ce que le sorcier soit appréhendé, lui sourit Gwaine, de meilleure humeur que ses camarades.

Se forçant à sourire et paraître ravi, Merlin le remercia et se retourna vers Mordred.

Celui-ci lui offrit un bref sourire glacial, avant de se détourner à son tour. Merlin était pris au piège.

Mais lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils dressaient le camp pour la nuit, il y vit sa chance. S'esquiver durant leur sommeil était possible. Il devait partir, et vite.

...

La nuit tombée, il s'éveilla tranquillement et se glissa silencieusement entre les ombres des corps assoupis, bien décidé à partir sans une explication. Un bruit le retint. Prudent, il attendit d'être sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un ronflement et non d'un réveil. Lorsque le bruit disparut, il reprit sa marche.

– Bonjour, entendit-il derrière lui.

La voix douce l'arrêta immédiatement et il se retourna brusquement vers Mordred, tranquillement appuyé contre un arbre.

– Quoique techniquement, je crois que c'est toujours la nuit… reprit Mordred, faussement détaché.

– J'étais juste … commença à se justifier Merlin, conscient que ce serait vain face à Mordred.

Le jeune homme avait bien trop conscience de la réalité ignorée par les chevaliers pour croire aux mensonges de Merlin.

– Parti te soulager ?

Merlin acquiesça.

– Et tu mets toujours tes chaussures pour ça ? l'accusa Mordred en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds.

– Je n'aime pas les échardes, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, conscient de l'inutilité de sa défense face à Mordred.

– Et tu ne ramassais pas des herbes non plus n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer que Mordred reprenait déjà. D'une voix calme et sans trace d'accusation :

– Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer à moi, Merlin. Si tu es prêt à risquer ta vie, c'est que ça doit être important.

Un court silence s'éleva entre eux avant de Merlin réponde, peu sûr de s'il pouvait faire confiance à Mordred en cet instant. Après tout, sa mission était importante puisqu'elle pourrait lui donner des renseignements susceptibles de nuire à Mordred, pour protéger Arthur.

– Ça l'est, acquiesça-t-il finalement.

– Un problème partagé… commença Mordred en hochant la tête.

Paniqué à l'idée de dire tout ce qu'il fabriquait à Mordred, Merlin ne put retenir une brusque inspiration.

– Je comprends, reconnut Mordred.

Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment. La méfiance de Merlin à son égard avait ses justifications, au vu de son passé et de ses erreurs, mais elle n'avait plus lieu d'être maintenant. Pourtant Merlin continuait de le tenir à l'écart de ses manigances magiques, qui n'avaient probablement pas d'autre but que la protection d'Arthur. Or la protection d'Arthur était également chère à Mordred. Il aurait aimé être l'allié dont Merlin avait besoin et Merlin ne le laissait pas remplir ce rôle. Ça le blessait, chaque fois un peu plus, de constater les réactions physiques et tangibles de peur chez Merlin. **Il **inspirait la peur chez le plus grand sorcier jamais connu. Et se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour susciter une telle réaction chez Merlin. Et pourtant il continuait de le protéger. Même s'il lui en coûtait de faire tout cela sans voir de changement dans le comportement de Merlin à son égard.

– Je leur dirais que je t'ai escorté jusqu'au pont, proposa-t-il.

– Merci, répondit Merlin, sans sembler vraiment y croire.

– Merlin, le retint-il alors qu'il partait.

Merlin se retourna vers lui, immédiatement sur ses gardes, comme toujours en sa présence.

– Sois prudent, lui intima-t-il.

Merlin hocha la tête. C'était autant une menace qu'une recommandation. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance. Merlin hocha brièvement la tête et disparut dans la nuit.

...

Rentré à Camelot en bonne santé grâce à Kilgarrah, Merlin écouta Gaius lui déchiffrer le récit de la lettre remise par Finna. Ce n'était pas les mêmes termes, mais l'avertissement restait semblable. _Ne faites pas confiance au garçon druide_. Et dans la lettre, une indication supplémentaire, le lieu de la fin d'Arthur. Camlann. Merlin en frémissait. C'était une plaine morne aux frontières du royaume, qui ressemblait en tout point au paysage de son cauchemar. De toute évidence, la lettre prophétique et sa vision se recoupaient. Tristement, il tenta de rassurer Gaius, allant jusqu'à lui dire qu'il le connaissait si bien. Mais c'était une sorte de mensonge. Gaius était effectivement la personne qui connaissait le mieux Merlin, mais il n'avait pour autant aucune idée des abîmes et des tourments dans lequel le plongeait cette lettre. _Ne pas faire confiance à l'enfant druide_. Le même qui l'avait protégé pour qu'il puisse obtenir cette information.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps. Le tocsin résonna et quatre chevaliers, dont Mordred, apportèrent un cadavre à examiner à Gaius. Le visage inhumain de l'homme fit frémir Merlin, tout autant que la sentence irrévocable qu'énonça Gaius pour Arthur, qui venait d'arriver. Morgana déclarait la guerre.

Merlin croisa le regard indéchiffrable de Mordred. La réalisation de ses pires cauchemars s'accélérait.

...

_*fais craquer tous ses doigts, ses épaules, son dos* allez, on passe au 511, au boulot, parce que ça va être long !_

_Reviews ? Pour me motiver pour la suite…_


	8. Episode 511

_J'ai essayé d'être objective, mais croyez moi, avec la catin de mon mari, c'est pas facile. Beaucoup de temps dans la tête de Mordred dans cet épisode. Après tout, c'est lui qui souffre le plus *fais des câlins à son mari d'amour*_

_Et lorsqu'on quitte la tête de Mordred, c'est pour aller dans celle de Merlin. L'épisode entier tel que je l'écris repose sur ce jonglage. Point de fantaisie avec arthur, Gaius ou Gwen (qui sont presque inexistants dans cet épi de toute manière). Chaque saut de paragraphe est un saut entre la tête de mes deux choupis, mon mari et Merli-chou. Leur dualité et leur rivalité est au cœur de l'épisode, de toute manière._

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Episode 511**

Mordred appréciait la chasse aux côtés d'Arthur et des autres chevaliers. Le fait qu'il vienne avec les chevaliers favoris du roi confirmait le fait qu'il avait été totalement accepté à leurs côtés, et qu'Arthur l'estimait, lui faisait confiance. Et puis c'était des moments où Mordred renouait avec ses racines. Il avait toujours vécu dans la forêt, ou sur les routes, par monts et par vaux. Le confort du château lui semblait parfois incongru, et se retrouver dans la nature lui faisait du bien. Et puis surtout, la nature chantait la magie. Mordred avait grandi au milieu du chant permanent de la magie de la Terre, puis il avait peu à peu perdu la capacité de l'entendre. Plus il terrait sa magie au fond de lui-même, le ventre noué par la peur d'être surpris, et plus le bourdonnement de la Terre s'amenuisait. Un jour, alors qu'il se trouvait dans une grande ville du royaume voisin, en bord de mer, il ne l'entendit même plus du tout. Même sa magie ne trouvait plus sa place en son sein. Il savait qu'elle existait toujours, mais il ne parvenait plus à être trouver la présence de sa magie en lui naturelle.

Comprenant qu'il venait de s'amputer d'un membre, de se priver de son identité propre, il avait entrepris un long voyage pour retrouver les sensations de son enfance. Il avait vécu sur les routes, dormi dans la forêt, s'était imprégné de sa Terre natale. Et avait retrouvé le chant diffus de la Terre. Avec lui, ses pouvoirs avaient recommencé à couler dans ses veines, mais jamais le flot n'avait été aussi fluide que lorsqu'il avait dix ans et que les druides l'élevaient. Alors seulement, il avait pris la décision d'aller vers Morgana. La jeune femme était devenue la dernière Grande Prêtresse, et elle militait pour le retour de la magie sur la Terre d'Albion. Mordred avait confiance en ses souvenirs de la sorcière. Il croyait qu'il retrouverait l'amour maternel dont elle l'avait enveloppé lorsque la fièvre avait manqué de le tuer, au cœur même de la Citadelle de Camelot.

Mais Morgana avait sombré dans la folie. Arthur s'était imposé comme bien meilleur homme, bien meilleur humain qu'elle. Mordred avait choisi de croire le monde qu'Arthur essayait de bâtir. Il avait choisi de croire les contes pour enfants dont l'avaient bercé les druides : un jour, Albion tout entier chantera, et Emrys en sera son guide. Il avait suivi Arthur, curieux de voir comment Merlin le magicien vivait dans le château.

Même si en faisant ce choix, il savait qu'il laissait sa magie devenir sous-utilisée et se flétrir, il ne le regrettait pas. Arthur était un homme bon, et les chevaliers étaient ses amis, et même la méfiance permanente de Merlin à son propos ne parvenait à gâcher ça. Pourtant, la nature lui manquait parfois, et les parties de chasse étaient devenus un moment de détente libérateur et jouissif.

De toute évidence, Merlin ne pensait pas comme lui. Il détestait la chasse, le rappelait à qui voulait l'entendre, attrapait froid, râlait, se plaignait, était peu discret et leur faisait manquer des prises. Mais pourtant, jamais Arthur se serait passé de la présence de son serviteur. Il s'énervait beaucoup après Merlin, mais ne le punissait jamais. Leur complicité était énervante, et Mordred était parfois jaloux du comportement d'Arthur envers Merlin. De combien le sorcier Merlin était accepté à la Cour, alors qu'il mentait tout le temps.

– Je suis le meilleur traqueur ici, lança Merlin en reniflant, emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

Les chevaliers et Arthur rirent, mais Mordred ne partagea pas leur sourire. Si Merlin s'en donnait la peine, il serait effectivement bien meilleur chasseur. Mordred ne comptait pas sur ses dons durant les parties de chasse avec le roi. Uniquement ses sens, sa vue, son épée. Mais s'il avait voulu pister un cerf sur un kilomètre, il aurait pu sans aucun doute. Les druides vivaient dans la forêt, et chassaient pour se nourrir. Mais ils avaient aussi inculqué à Mordred le respect de la vie et l'équilibre de toute chose. Aussi s'assuraient-ils en chassant, grâce à leurs dons, de ne pas priver une partie de la forêt de son mâle dominant et reproducteur. Ces principes n'avaient pas cours chez les chevaliers, qui n'avaient aucun moyen d'avoir une vision d'ensemble de leur terrain de chasse.

Mordred savait le faire. Merlin l'aurait su sans doute également, s'il s'en donnait les moyens. Mais à l'évidence, il se moquait éperdument de paraître brillant chasseur aux yeux de leur seigneur.

Leur hilarité retomba soudain lorsque Perceval repéra quelque chose d'inhabituel.

…

Merlin détestait la chasse, c'était un fait. Il l'avait toujours détesté. Mais c'était pire depuis que Mordred les accompagnait dans ces sorties. Merlin passait tellement de temps à surveiller Mordred pour ne jamais le perdre de vue –quand on se séparait pour mieux traquer, il y avait toujours un risque pour que le jeune druide revienne par derrière– au point qu'il en oubliait de surveiller Arthur, de se faire discret. Et il se faisait sévèrement réprimander pour sa maladresse. Il en oubliait même de se couvrir la nuit, et il attrapait un rhume ! La partie de chasse n'avait définitivement pas été heureuse pour Merlin, et il était ravi d'être sur le chemin du retour. Il rêvait d'une soupe chaude et de son lit confortable. Cesser d'épier Mordred qui rejoindrait les quartiers des chevaliers. Dormir jusqu'à demain matin. Etre en retard pour le petit déjeuner royal. Se faire insulter par un Arthur râleur mais ravi de retrouver les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Et laisser la vie s'écouler au château tranquillement, tout en gardant un œil sur le druide. Une définition comme une autre du bonheur pour Merlin.

La macabre découverte de la caravane modifia tous ses plans de repos.

…

Mordred ressentait quelque chose d'étrange sur les lieux de l'attaque. Une sensation bizarre au fond de sa poitrine, qui grandissait. Il ignorait si Merlin la ressentait aussi, et ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, comme d'habitude, alors qu'il se tenait près d'Arthur. Jamais Merlin ne s'éloignait d'Arthur à plus de deux mètres quand Mordred était dans les parages. Cette méfiance permanente commençait à devenir lassante pour lui.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le coup d'œil de Merlin ne le dérangea pas. Il se demanda s'il essayait de lui faire comprendre par ce court signal que lui aussi percevait les résidus magiques de l'attaque. Ou bien Mordred interprétait-il tous les mouvements de Merlin, aussi discrets soient-ils, comme des témoignages de la magie qui les liait, simplement parce qu'il avait _envie_ que Merlin voit en lui un allié ? Mordred était las de ces questionnements. Il n'avait que trop prouvé sa loyauté. Que fallait-il de plus au serviteur personnel de sa Majesté pour accepter cet état de fait ?

Soudain, un éclair à la lisière dans son champ de vision l'avertit d'un mouvement. Il releva brusquement la tête, distingua une cape brune et se lança à la poursuite du fuyard qui courait à en perdre haleine. Derrière lui, il entendit le sifflement d'Arthur qui indiquait le regroupement de ses hommes sur ses traces. Mordred devait arriver le premier. La silhouette devant lui diffusait de la magie. Cette magie ne devait pas être utilisée contre Arthur. Ou bien ce pour quoi se battait Merlin, quête dans laquelle Mordred l'épaulait muettement, serait vain.

…

Merlin vit Mordred se jeter sur les talons d'une silhouette encapuchonnée, comme l'était souvent les magiciens et les druides. Il en oublia son rhume en accompagnant Arthur dans cette nouvelle course folle_. Mordred ne devait pas contacter de druide_. Surtout pas sous couvert d'une poursuite. Surtout pas un Saxon s'enfuyait d'une caravane en déroute.

…

Mordred avait réussi à distancer Arthur, et presque rattrapé le fuyard. La chance fut de son côté lorsque la silhouette trébucha. Comme toute personne à terre menacé d'une épée, celle que Mordred braqua sur elle, la personne devant lui se retourna pour lui faire face. Le cœur de Mordred rata un battement.

Ses yeux se rivèrent sur ceux de la jeune femme au sol, incapable de détacher son regard. Sa vie d'avant se rappela à sa mémoire et ses souvenirs d'enfant et de jeune adolescent affluèrent, déferlèrent dans sa tête et son cœur.

– Kara, souffla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, toujours menacé par la lame brandie. Mordred ne pouvait pas faire ça.

– Pars ! Kara, pars ! l'implora-t-il, baissant son arme.

Sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation, malgré ses yeux qui exprimaient son envie de rester à ses côtés, la jeune femme obéit. Mordred se détourna.

…

Merlin était arrivé avant Arthur. Arthur suivait la piste de Mordred comme un chevalier. Merlin suivait la sensation de la magie laissé par Mordred dans son sillage. Bien lui en prit, quand il vit Mordred laisser partir le fuyard. Sa méfiance n'en fut que décuplée. Une personne qui quittait précipitamment le lieu d'un crime multiple n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Mordred le chevalier n'avait aucune raison de laisser décamper une telle personne. Mordred le druide pouvait cependant avoir de bonnes motivations pour cela.

Mordred ne vit pas Merlin l'observer. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Arthur était arrivé et Mordred inventa un cerf. Merlin restait figé de stupeur. Les cerfs ne portaient pas de cape pour se déplacer dans la forêt sans être vu. Mordred venait de mentir à Arthur de manière directe. Merlin avait eu raison de se méfier, il venait d'en avoir confirmation.

…

Arthur arriva peu de temps après que Kara eut disparue dans les sous-bois. Encore trop perturbé de sa rencontre, Mordred mentit à son roi, et mentit mal. Son histoire était bancale. Il n'aurait pas couru comme un fou sur une si longue distance pour un cerf. L'animal l'aurait distancé bien plus rapidement que cela. Un cerf avait quatre pattes bondissantes et Mordred avait deux pieds ancrés sur le sol par la gravité. Son racontar était absurde. Pourtant, même du fond de sa stupeur, Mordred nota qu'Arthur avala l'invention sans sourciller. Finalement, Merlin n'avait pas tant de mérite que cela de réussir à embobiner Arthur depuis bientôt neuf ans. Arthur était aveugle. Ou bien était-ce l'habitude d'entendre toutes les histoires abracadabrantesques de Merlin qui avait conduit Arthur à tout croire.

En suivant Arthur qui venait de donner l'ordre de rentrer, Mordred ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière_. Il reviendrait la chercher_, se jura-t-il.

Ce fut seulement en avançant qu'il découvrit la silhouette figé de Merlin, les yeux rivés sur lui. Mordred réalisa que Merlin avait du en avoir vu plus qu'Arthur, et plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Les pupilles bleues glaciales de Merlin lui criaient qu'il savait quelque chose. Mais Mordred n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il répondit par un regard tout aussi glacial, et dépassa Merlin sans un mot.

…

Merlin faisait n'importe quoi en donnant ces fioles à Gaius, une fois rentré au château. Comme d'habitude, le vieil homme le connaissait trop bien, et devina immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Merlin ? demanda-t-il.

– Mordred, répondit celui-ci, presque sur un ton d'évidence.

Mordred était sa préoccupation principale depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et sa récente confirmation de son comportement suspect apportait de l'eau à son moulin.

Comme d'habitude, Gaius prit la défense du gentil-et-loyal Mordred. Comme d'habitude, Merlin entama son refrain défensif. Et cette fois, il abattit une carte supplémentaire. Ce saxon encapuchonné, potentiellement avec de la magie, qui Mordred avait laissé fuir. Et malgré cela, Gaius continua de protéger le jeune druide, agaçant profondément Merlin. Il adorait son mentor, ce phare qu'il représentait, le seul à le connaître pleinement. Mais présentement, il ne pouvait que ressentir de la frustration à l'idée que Gaius ne comprenait pas, qu'il refusait d'adhérer au point de vue de Merlin. Le jeune homme rappela au médecin toute sa détermination quant au fait d'arrêter Mordred, et ses inquiétudes à propos de l'amitié qui liait le druide et le roi. Gaius soutint son regard farouche, mais finit par fuir la conversation. Merlin n'en fut pas déçu ou surpris. Personne ne comprenait Mordred comme il le comprenait. Il devait continuer de porter ce poids seul pour mettre Arthur à l'abri.

…

Mordred savait que Merlin n'arrêtait jamais de travailler. Lorsqu'il n'était pas aux côtés d'Arthur, il aidait Gaius de son mieux. C'était dans la nature de Merlin. Cette bonté naturelle jouait aujourd'hui en la faveur de Mordred. Il savait que Gaius partait comme tous les soirs faire la tournée de ses malades. Et il savait que Merlin l'accompagnerait, autant pour soulager le vieil homme et l'aider que pour profiter de son enseignement. Aussi attendit-il patiemment dans un renflement du mur de voir passer les deux hommes. Dès qu'ils se furent éloignés, Mordred se glissa silencieusement dans le laboratoire déserté. Une part de son conscience l'informa que ce qu'il faisait était mal, et que la sentence serait terrible s'il se faisait prendre. Merlin ferait tout pour ne pas l'épargner, voyant que cet acte de pillage une preuve de la déloyauté de Mordred.

Et il n'aurait pas tort. Mordred trahissait Arthur et même Merlin dans cet acte. Il le savait, de tout son esprit. Mais son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine au rythme du prénom qui tournoyait dans sa tête : Kara.

Kara blessée, Kara abandonnée, Kara perdue et sans défense. Kara.

Il n'hésita pas et chercha consciencieusement parmi les potions alignées ce dont il avait besoin. Il rafla deux bouteilles et les dissimula derrière son dos, avant de franchir la porte de nouveau. Si on lui demandait, il pourrait toujours prétendre avoir voulu consulter Gaius pour un mal imaginaire, et être reparti de dépit d'avoir trouvé les locaux vides. Il n'eut pas besoin de son mensonge. Il ne croisa personne.

Quitter Camelot fut plus facile que prévu. Il attendit que la nuit soit bien tombée pour se vêtir d'une cape sombre et de se faufiler entre les gardes inattentifs. Sans encombre, il parvint à la forêt et alluma une torche. Les arbres lui parurent menaçants, inamicaux. La forêt qui avait été autrefois son refuge contenait désormais quelqu'un qui pouvait devenir à la fois son plus précieux allié ou sa pire ennemie. Sa raison lui rappelait le caractère parfois instable de Kara. Mais son cœur ne se souvenait que de la jeune fille douce et gentille. Il écouta son cœur et se mit en route, déterminé.

Inspirant profondément, il laissa le chant de la Terre parvenir à ses oreilles. Dès qu'il l'entendit, il laissa courir sa magie dans ses veines, ferma les yeux et appela doucement, dans son esprit.

_Kara._

Sa magie était hésitante, incertaine. Malgré le bref affrontement avec Morgana il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines, il ne s'était pas encore totalement réhabitué à sa présence. Jouer à cache-cache avec Kara dans son enfance avait été inutile et ennuyeux. Chacun savait où trouver l'autre en moins d'une minute. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il devait apprendre à se servir de sa magie, et laisser celle de Kara lui répondre. Un instant, il craignit que seul le silence lui répondit et la forêt bourdonnante dans la nuit oppressante l'aurait paniqué.

_Mordred. _

_Mordred._

_ MORDRED._

Son prénom envahit son propre esprit, un peu plus fort à chaque fois que la magie de Kara le poussait. Il laissa la magie s'imprégner de lui pour parfaitement capter l'esprit de la druide, et rouvrit brutalement les yeux à la troisième répétition de son nom. Il savait où aller, et se guida grâce au flux magique, au lien qui avait toujours été leur, et qui n'était pas tout à fait mort. Il fut surpris de constater ce fait. Au fond de lui, il était donc toujours un druide et des mois de servitude en tant que chevalier n'avaient pas détruit sa nature profonde. Il pria pour que Kara accepte de reconnaître cela, et de l'écouter. Elle était parfaitement capable de l'agresser pour son seul statut de chevalier. Kara était imprévisible. Il l'avait aimé pour ça, pour cette indépendance d'esprit et sa détermination dans ses convictions. Il faudrait donc lui prouver que le druide qu'elle avait connu existait toujours sous l'armure et la cape rouge aux armoiries des Pendragon.

Hésitant un peu au début sur le chemin à prendre, il sourit en prenant confiance en lui et en réentendant la voix de Kara résonner dans son esprit. La voix était un peu sèche, pas spécialement amical, mais les souvenirs qu'elle évoquait étaient doux et ce seul fait le faisait sourire.

..

Mordred parvint finalement à une cavité dissimulée par des branches, du lierre et autres plantes tombantes. Ce n'était pas une cache habituelle qu'il avait pu connaître durant sa vie nomade, mais il n'hésita pas une seule seconde en repoussant les feuilles pour entrer. Le corps couché sur une paillasse de feuille lui donna raison. Oubliant tout le reste, Mordred posa sa torche et se précipita vers la jeune femme pour la serrer dans ses bras à lui en couper le souffle. Il sentit Kara répondre immédiatement à son étreinte et il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour imaginer le sourire peint sur son visage. Lui-même souriant démesurément, les yeux clos par le bonheur de la retrouver, de la serrer contre lui, d'être simplement près d'elle. Son parfum, son corps fin, ses longs cheveux bruns. Tous ses souvenirs remontèrent une fois de plus à la surface de sa conscience.

– Peux-tu le croire… dit-elle.

– Non, répondit-il sincère.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé le bonheur de la retrouver. Elle le repoussa doucement pour mieux le regarder et il la laissa faire. Revoir les traits de son visage, tenter de mieux les mémoriser que ses souvenirs désormais lointains et presque flous, Mordred ne demandait pas mieux.

– Si tu n'avais pas été là… reprit-elle doucement.

– Je sais, la coupa-t-il immédiatement.

Il savait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y penser pour la savoir. Son sort n'aurait fait aucun doute si un quelconque chevalier l'avait attrapée avant lui. Mais il était intervenu le premier et penser avec des si ne changerait rien, ne leur apporterait rien et il ne voulait pas y songer davantage.

– Ta jambe ? demanda-t-il, autant pour changer de sujet que parce qu'il s'agissait d'une réelle source d'inquiétude de sa part.

Il la lâcha d'ailleurs aussitôt pour la laisser reposer sur le lit de feuilles, lui permettant d'examiner la blessure. Il n'était pas médecin, mais il avait déjà souvent eu l'occasion de se soigner seul durant sa vie. Il connaissait les rudiments.

– Ce n'est pas profond, dédramatisa Kara.

Il ne l'écouta pas, et fit passer le sac en bandoulière au dessus de sa tête pour se servir des potions et onguents qu'il transportait. Kara avait toujours eu la furieuse tendance à minimiser les conséquences de ses actes.

– Laisse-moi voir, dit-il doucement en approchant ses mains.

Inquiet, il constata la profondeur de la blessure. Comme il s'y attendait, elle mentait sur la gravité de la plaie. Il croisa son regard, mort d'inquiétude et elle lui rendit un reflet de ses sentiments. Elle s'inquiétait, mais elle souhaitait rester forte et digne. Elle avait oublié que ce n'était pas la peine d'agir ainsi avec Mordred, qui la connaissait par cœur.

– Je vais nettoyer ça, décréta-t-il.

Sortant une potion de son sac, il ajouta :

– Ceci t'aidera à guérir.

Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire, mais il restait inquiet et circonspect. Il avait raison. A peine un instant plus tard, alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour la soigner le plus doucement possible sans la blesser plus profondément au passage, ou lui faire mal, elle posa la question que son esprit refusait de conceptualiser.

– Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

– Je vais t'aider à aller mieux, répondit-il avec un bref sourire, sans vraiment croiser ses yeux.

Ce n'était une vraie réponse et il le savait tous deux. Evidemment, elle s'engagea tout de suite dans cette brèche douloureuse que sa réponse insatisfaisante avait créée.

– Tu es un chevalier, annonça-t-elle sans le regarder.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance, affirma-t-il sans cesser de s'activer à la guérison de la jambe blessée.

– De Camelot, ajouta-t-elle comme si cette évidence changeait tout.

Et c'était le cas. Eut-il été chevalier d'un autre royaume que la donne aurait été différente. Mais il était un druide aux grands pouvoirs –du moins, c'était ce que les anciens disaient de lui, même s'il avait toujours personnellement douté de son grand destin– qui servait en tant que chevalier le roi intolérant face à la magie.

Il croisa son regard un instant.

– Pourquoi, Mordred ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste, mais où perçait une pointe d'accusation.

Il baissa les yeux pour lui répondre. Il n'allait pas lui mentir, mais lui-même doutait parfois de ses motivations. Il doutait de voir Arthur changer un jour, il doutait de voir apparaître un jour la confiance dans les yeux de Merlin, il doutait de la nécessité d'avoir un foyer de gens qui ne le comprenaient, il doutait de ce pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Et il ne voulait pas que Kara entraperçoive ses doutes, ou elle tenterait de le convaincre de la suivre. Et Mordred avait peur de céder. Ce qui donnerait raison à toutes les craintes de Merlin à son propos.

– Arthur est un homme bien, affirma-t-il en relavant les yeux.

– Je ne peux pas croire que tu dises ça, répondit-elle en riant, totalement incrédule.

Mais Mordred était sérieux. Elle devait le comprendre.

– Tu ne le connais pas.

– Il est ton ami ? demanda-t-elle, le ton accusateur revenu.

Il n'hésita pas sur la réponse à donner. Arthur était son ami et il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Il hésita pour savoir s'il devait le dire à Kara. Après un instant de silence qui serait devenu pesant s'il avait duré, il opta pour la vérité. Il ne parviendrait pas à lui mentir, de toute manière.

– Oui.

Elle refusa de le regarder, se raidissant un peu. Il sentit toute sa désapprobation qui s'écoulait dans ce geste instinctif. Même la magie de Kara, qui l'enveloppait comme une aura bienveillante, se retira légèrement.

Et une fois de plus, la jeune fille sut où appuyer pour lui faire le plus de mal possible.

– Il sait qui tu es ?

Le silence de Mordred face à la question fut plus éloquent que n'importe lequel des mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer pour sa défense.

– Tu es un druide Mordred, attaqua-t-elle immédiatement. Tu n'appartiens pas à Camelot.

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux pour lui répondre.

– Je crois en Arthur.

Les mots de Merlin. Les mots qu'il croyait viscéralement lui aussi, désormais. Les mots qu'il avait lancés à Morgana. Les mots qu'il lançait aujourd'hui à Kara. Pourquoi toutes ces femmes qu'il avait aimées –différemment certes, mais aimées réellement– prenaient désormais des allures d'ennemies sur le chemin de son futur rêvé ?

– Tu verras. Un jour, ça changera, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Kara souriait aussi, mais il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde convaincue.

Doucement, il posa sa main sur sa joue.

– Tu es en sécurité ici, murmura-t-il. Personne ne te fera du mal, je te le promets.

Il rapprochait à chaque mot son visage un peu plus, luttant contre l'envie déraisonnée de l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas le droit de présumer de ses sentiments à elle. Ils s'étaient aimés, mais cela faisait longtemps désormais. Leurs vies avaient pris des chemins différents, et s'il venait de découvrir que ses sentiments personnels survivaient encore, il n'avait pas l'assurance qu'elle pense la même chose de lui.

Mais elle plaça sa main contre sa joue également, et appuya son front contre le sien et la deuxième main de Mordred remonta immédiatement contre le visage de Kara en une tendre caresse. En cet instant précis, il ne voulait plus jamais la quitter. Ce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire de toute la nuit, au cas où il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

…

Mordred marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs, le lendemain matin, son esprit entièrement focalisé sur Kara et les suites à donner à cette affaire. Elle représentait à la fois sa plus grande joie et son plus gros problème actuel. Comme la suite de la journée allait le lui prouver.

– Où étais-tu ? lança la voix accusatrice de Merlin.

Mordred se figea. Merlin était tranquillement adossé à la porte ouverte, sur la gauche de Mordred, et ne semblait n'avoir eu d'autre but que d'attendre Mordred et le confronter. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Mordred s'agaça. Merlin ne lui faisait jamais confiance. Jamais. Il était toujours dans son dos, à l'épier, le surveiller, le guetter. Il se composa un visage calme et répondit de sa voix la plus innocente :

– Nulle part.

Il se tourna lentement vers Merlin, tentant de contrôler ses émotions. Lui qui maîtrisait parfaitement le masque habituellement, et canalisait ses élans de colère avec brio depuis qu'il était au château, il ressentit pour la première fois de la difficulté à taire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Même Merlin qui savait tout de sa condition ne pourrait pas comprendre.

– Tu mens, asséna Merlin.

Un court instant, Mordred laissa ses pulsions colériques s'échapper de lui.

– De quel droit TU me questionnes ? accusa-t-il, tout en conservant un visage neutre.

Mais son ton cynique et arrogant laissant entrapercevoir ce qu'il pensait. Merlin haussa les épaules négligemment, comme si la réponse était évidente. Ce qui était le cas. Le puissant sorcier avait le droit de questionner le druide Mordred. Le valet personnel d'Arthur, qui avait à cœur les intérêts de son seigneur, pouvait s'interroger pour le compte d'Arthur sur les tribulations nocturnes de Mordred. L'ami aurait pu poser la question pour lui proposer son soutien. Mais si Merlin était le puissant sorcier et le valet royal, jamais il ne serait l'ami pour Mordred.

Soudain, tout aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue, la colère disparut et laissa sa place à la douleur et la tristesse qu'il éprouvait. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour Kara, il avait du mal à trouver sa place dans ce monde de chevalerie, même s'il adorait ses camarades, et la méfiance de Merlin n'arrangeait rien. Il était encore un enfant. Quelque part au fond de lui, son enfance dont il avait fait le deuil trop vite revint. Revoir Kara avait provoqué cela en lui.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive, qu'il aurait aimé mieux maîtriser. Tout ce que je fais, c'est forcément le pire…

C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait clairement à Merlin qu'il comprenait son manège et qu'il trouvait cela lassant. Après tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour être conciliant, il était tant de se confronter.

…

Merlin avait attendu patiemment Mordred depuis l'aube. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, et la cape de voyage du sorcier était manquante. Il était donc nécessairement sorti. Alors Merlin attendit. Longtemps. Tranquillement. Et ne le manqua pas lorsqu'il parut enfin.

Merlin savait que son ton accusateur n'allait pas enjoindre Mordred aux confidences, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. A sa décharge, l'inquiétude à l'idée de perdre Arthur le dévorait. Et il refusait de tomber dans le piège des grands yeux de biche de Mordred, semblables à deux billes de glace posés au milieu du visage d'une statue. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Merlin vit Mordred faire preuve d'un semblant d'humanité. Lui dont le comportement avait toujours été irréprochable, sembla se mettre en colère, avant de se laisser submerger par la peine et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Merlin le nota, mais refusa d'y céder_. Il ne tomberait pas dans le piège_, se jura-t-il.

Il s'approcha lentement, et planta son regard dans celui du jeune druide. Merlin était plus grand que lui, mais pas de beaucoup. Pourtant, il dominait réellement cette conversation.

– Je t'ai vu… annonça-t-il lentement. Laisser partir un Saxon…

Mordred eut la décence de baisser les yeux.

– Peut-être devrais-je le dire à Arthur, susurra Merlin d'un ton sadique.

…

Mordred n'avait pas songé que Merlin puisse avoir des preuves de sa défaillance. Il croyait que le jeune homme avait simplement constaté son absence pour la nuit, et qu'il avait monté la garde pour contraindre Mordred à parler sur ses activités noctambules dès qu'il serait revenu. Seulement, il découvrait que c'était pire que ça. Merlin avait vu Kara. Enfin, une silhouette qu'il avait prise pour un Saxon, mais que Mordred avait volontairement laissé fuir.

Pire encore, Merlin menaça d'en référer au roi. S'il n'y avait eu qu'un Saxon, Mordred n'aurait rien répondu. Un Saxon, ce n'était rien. Avec du talent, on pouvait parfaitement broder une histoire cohérente et acceptable sur la fuite délibérée d'un Saxon. Mais c'était Kara, pas un Saxon. Une druide, pas un guerrier. Une magicienne, pas un ennemi… En fait, si, c'était un ennemi. Et le statut de Kara risquait de faire une désagréable piqûre de rappel à la mémoire du roi concernant les origines de Mordred. Ce dernier ne doutait pas qu'Arthur se souvenait qu'il était druide, ou qu'il avait grandi parmi les druides. Mais jamais Arthur n'avait eu démonstration des pouvoirs de Mordred, et il choisissait simplement d'occulter ce fait de sa mémoire pour ne garder de lui que le chevalier, et pas l'enfant druide.

Mordred était conscient que seule la vérité apaiserait Merlin. Il avait un cœur, de cela on ne pouvait douter. Il était prêt à beaucoup pour ses proches. Mordred n'était pas spécialement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un proche de Merlin, mais ils étaient tous deux magiciens, Kara était druide, et Mordred voulait croire que ce seul fait serait plus puissant que le lien que Merlin partageait avec Arthur.

– Merlin. C'est une druide.

Il sut qu'il avait vu juste lorsque le silence lui répondit. Merlin serait sensible à sa cause.

…

Une druide. C'était pire encore que le Saxon dans l'esprit de Merlin. Il surveillait Mordred, parce qu'il ne pouvait se défaire de toutes les prophéties qui lui désignaient Mordred comme le meurtrier d'Arthur. Mais objectivement, jamais le jeune homme n'avait eu de comportement suspect, et notamment il n'avait jamais eu aucun contact avec son peuple d'origine. Merlin n'était pas sûr de trouver ce nouvel élément optimiste. Mais les mots de Mordred continuèrent de s'imprimer dans sa mémoire, et la sincérité du chevalier était trop évidente pour être niée. Il y avait bien plus que ce qu'il disait derrière tout ça.

…

Constatant que Merlin n'avait pas bougé et semblait prêt à l'écouter, Mordred s'engagea dans cette brèche et laissa un flot de paroles se déverser, incapable de les arrêter.

– Je la connais. Elle était blessée. Que pouvais-je faire ? La laisser se faire capturer ? Elle avait une flèche dans la jambe ! Elle ne pouvait pas marcher !

Chaque phrase sortait plus vite que la précédente dans un vain effort de convaincre Merlin.

– Tu prends un risque… annonça-t-il, mais Mordred perçut clairement l'absence de reproche.

Merlin aurait fait la même chose que lui. Il était l'un des leurs, après tout. Un druide lui aussi, à bien des égards. Un être issu de la magie la plus pure.

– Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir, ajouta Mordred, incapable de maintenir sa voix à un ton neutre. Elle est… quelqu'un… Je ne peux pas expliquer.

Il était capable d'en dire beaucoup à Merlin pour se faire comprendre et accepter, mais pas d'avouer ses sentiments pour Kara. Il les avait crus morts, tués par le temps qu'il avait passé loin de la jeune femme. Ils étaient revenus en la revoyant. Mais il n'avait rien dit à la principale concernée, et Merlin ne devait pas être le premier à recueillir cette confession.

– Où est-elle ? demanda Merlin d'une voix sèche.

…

Mordred se méprit sur le sens de la phrase de Merlin. Perdu dans sa panique et sa détresse concernant la jeune femme, il crut que l'air déterminé de Merlin indiquait une sanction ou une réprimande, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une volonté de l'aider. Mordred redevint volubile tentant de convaincre Merlin de toutes les façons.

…

– Elle a besoin de quelques jours. Puis elle s'en ira. Elle ne veut de mal à personne. S'il te plaît, tu ne dois le dire à personne. Tu sais que si Arthur l'attrape… elle sera tuée.

Le simple fait d'y songer blessa Mordred, qui refusa totalement d'envisager cette possibilité. Son esprit refusait la mort de Kara en bloc, comme s'il s'agissait d'un concept abstrait et non d'une éventuelle probabilité.

– S'il te plaît Merlin, je t'en supplie…

Il acheva sa phrase dans un murmure :

– Elle est l'une des nôtres.

Puis, déterminé et combattif, il exigea le serment de Merlin.

– Promets-moi !

Un instant silencieux, Merlin finit par lui répondre.

– Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, dit-il d'une voix rendu rauque par l'émotion que Mordred avait réussi à générer chez lui. Tu as ma parole.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se détendit. Mordred avait juré de conserver le secret magique de Merlin, et il avait tenu parole. Si Merlin promettait de protéger le secret amoureux de Mordred, alors ce dernier avait envie de lui faire confiance, juste retour des choses. Merlin était un homme d'honneur avec un cœur bon. Kara était protégée. La gorge de Mordred se dénoua un peu et sa respiration fut plus aisée. Le regard bleu de Merlin braqué sur lui n'avait pas l'étincelle de méfiance habituelle. Ils venaient de partager un nouveau secret.

– Merlin ! résonna la voix d'Arthur derrière eux.

D'un même mouvement, ils détachèrent leurs regard l'un de l'autre et Mordred s'éloigna vivement. Il n'avait rien à ajouter pour le moment, et il ne fallait pas donner à Arthur de raison de se méfier d'eux.

…

Fidèle à sa promesse à Mordred, Merlin traîna des pieds durant la traque d'Arthur. Avec un peu de chance, il râlerait suffisamment pour convaincre Arthur de faire demi-tour, excédé. Le cerf fournit même une excuse parfaite à Merlin. Il ignorait si c'était Mordred, ou la druide, ou bien le cerf lui-même qui avait laissé les traces qu'Arthur suivait, mais l'animal était l'alibi parfait. Il crut vraiment au retour à Camelot durant un instant, puis Arthur aperçut autre chose. Les efforts de Merlin pour le détourner de son but aurait été vain, ou suspects. Arthur était plus buté qu'un âne de mauvais poil. Il suivait toujours l'idée qu'il avait en tête, aussi stupide, dangereuse soit-elle. Ou dans ce cas précis, pertinente mais ne servant pas les intérêts de Merlin.

Il essaya un peu, bien sûr, sans grand succès. Pour une fois, Arthur était pragmatique et cohérent dans ses réparties. Merlin n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Quand ils parvinrent à un rideau de feuille, Merlin ressentit soudain la magie autour de lui, et il tenta d'appeler à mi-voix son seigneur, qui n'en fit qu'à sa tête et plongea sous les branchages.

La tête de la jeune fille émergea de derrière un rocher, l'air innocent.

– Ne me faites pas de mal, supplia-t-elle d'une voix douce en sortant de derrière sa cachette, boitillante.

– Attention. Arthur, elle est blessée, précisa Merlin.

Sa phrase était stupide. Si elle était blessée, elle n'était pas dangereuse. Mais Merlin ne pouvait décemment pas affirmer à Arthur que l'aura de magie qui émanait de la jeune fille était particulièrement puissante, et agressive, tranchant totalement avec son corps frêle et sa démarche hésitante.

– S'il vous plait. Je ne vous veux pas de mal.

Trop confiant, Arthur rengaina l'épée à sa ceinture, persuadé qu'aucun danger ne pouvait provenir de la fille, et après s'être assuré de l'absence de piège.

Plus méfiant, Merlin resta sur ses gardes. Il s'en félicita intérieurement quand il vit la lame d'un poignard briller. Il n'y eut aucun temps de réflexion pour Merlin que sa magie agissait déjà discrètement, pour éviter le coup létal et permettre à Arthur de réagir, saisissant la jeune femme et l'empoignant fermement.

– Vous m'auriez tué ! dit-il, incrédule.

– Je suis seulement désolée d'avoir échoué, cracha-t-elle.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la fluette jeune fille blessée. C'était un visage déterminé d'une tueuse. De toute évidence, Mordred avait raté quelque chose dans la psychologie de son amie.

…

Mordred apprit la nouvelle d'une arrestation d'une tentative d'assassinat sur Arthur alors que la prisonnière était en train d'arriver au château. Sans la moindre hésitation, il se glissa dans les cahots et regarda passer Kara, les poignets cerclés de fer, boitillant légèrement, mais toujours digne et fière, encadrée par deux gardes la malmenant. Il ne fit rien, se contenta de la regarder.

A la douleur succéda la colère et la haine.

..

Dès le lendemain matin, ce fut lui qui attendit que Merlin passe. Et sa réaction fut bien moins modérée que celle du sorcier la veille. Il empoigna Merlin par le chemise et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

– Pourquoi ? cracha-t-il.

Il laissait la colère, cette vieille amie qu'il avait depuis le temps appris à reconnaître et apprivoiser, l'envahir et le consumer. Seule comptait sa rage et sa haine de Merlin. Une fois, lorsqu'il était un enfant, Merlin avait tenté de le tuer. Il lui avait pardonné avec le temps. Aujourd'hui, Merlin allait être responsable de la mort de l'être qu'il estimait et chérissait le plus. Cela n'était pas pardonnable.

– Je n'ai rien dit ! cria Merlin précipitamment.

– Tu m'as donné ta parole !

– Je le jure ! répondit Merlin en brisant son étreinte et en le repoussant.

– Tu l'as fait parce que tu me hais ! accusa Mordred en se rapprochant de nouveau, avec l'air d'un prédateur.

Il avait cru pouvoir faire confiance à Merlin, il lui avait remis son secret le plus précieux, et Merlin l'avait trahi. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire n'aurait aucune importance. L'esprit de Mordred n'entendait rien, de toute manière.

– Non, se défendit Merlin, vainement.

– Cette fois tu es allé trop loin. Tu vas payer Merlin.

…

Plus effrayé qu'il ne le laissait paraître, Merlin contemplait les pupilles folles de Mordred. Souvent, il avait trouvé les yeux du jeune homme froids et dénués de vie. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient au contraire vivants, mais animés d'une lueur effrayante. L'intervention de Leon et Gwaine lui sauva la mise.

Ou plus exactement, le sauva d'une explosion destructrice de magie – la sienne et celle de Mordred. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, il le savait. La folie vengeresse de Mordred ne s'apaiserait pas tranquillement. Il s'était oublié dans la douleur d'une perte qui n'était même pas encore entériné. Le procès n'avait pas eu lieu, et seul Arthur pouvait donc encore sauver Mordred de lui-même.

…

– Faisiez-vous partie de la cohorte de Saxon qui a attaqué le chargement d'armes pour Camelot ?

Arthur dirigeait le procès, debout devant sa Cour. Mordred devait lui reconnaître ça, le jeune Pendragon était profondément bon, et s'efforçait de se montrer juste et clément en toutes circonstances. Même lorsqu'une sorcière se trouvait devant lui. Mais reconnaître la justice équitable d'Arthur ne permettait à la colère de Mordred de se calmer. Comme tous les autres chevaliers, il se trouvait dans la pièce et écoutait le procès. Arthur marchait de long en large autour de Kara, derrière laquelle se trouvaient deux gardes pour la maitriser en cas de besoin. Ses poignets étaient cerclés de fer, reliés par une chaîne. Mordred avait commis l'erreur de poser les yeux sur elle, de la détailler de haut en bas pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, lorsqu'elle avait été amené dans la pièce. Personne ne l'avait vu scruter la prisonnière, mais lui avait failli défaillir en la voyant entravée. Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas agir devant toute la Cour, se discréditant définitivement aux yeux d'Arthur.

Quelque part dans son esprit, Mordred avait encore l'espoir que cette histoire finirait bien. Il ne savait pas de quoi Kara était accusée, mais il y avait probablement une défense à mener. Elle n'avait jamais causé de tort à quiconque. Mordred pourrait implorer la clémence du roi, en cas de besoin.

Mais cette révélation devrait se faire en privé. Merlin avait certes vendu Kara à Arthur, mais il n'avait pas trahi Mordred. Malgré sa douleur et sa colère, le jeune druide avait encore sa lucidité qui l'informait de cela. Si Merlin l'avait balancé aussi, il serait attaché aux côtés de Kara et non pas planté contre un poteau à écouter Arthur poser les questions.

Mordred fixait un point droit devant lui. Il ne regardait pas Kara. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé non plus en entrant dans la pièce. Bien qu'elle désapprouve fortement son nouveau statut de chevalier, jamais elle ne l'aurait désavoué en le fixant avec insistance. Kara était au centre de la pièce, regardant fixement devant elle, vers la reine. Mordred se trouvait à côté d'un pilier sur la droite de Kara, et il regardait à travers elle, en direction de Merlin, à l'opposé de la pièce. Il bouillait de haine au souvenir de la trahison du magicien. Il faudrait qu'il paie.

– Oui, répondit Kara sans trembler.

Elle se tenait droite et fière, sans s'affaisser ou trembler. Arthur n'essayait évidemment pas de la brutaliser ou de l'intimider –ce n'était pas son genre– mais bien des hommes avaient frémi sous l'acuité du regard royal. Il y avait souvent des gens mal à l'aise jugés devant la Cour, qu'elle soit rassemblée dans sa quasi intégralité, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui, ou même quand il n'y avait que quelques personnes. Etre jugé pour ses crimes n'était pas chose aisé à supporter.

Mais Kara ne tremblait pas. Cela dit, elle n'avait commis aucun crime, si ce n'est d'être sorcière. Or pour Kara comme pour Mordred, le statut magique n'était pas preuve d'un délit, et elle n'avait donc pas à se comporter comme une coupable.

Le problème de Kara résidait dans la troupe de Saxons qu'elle accompagnait, et qui avaient attaqué la caravane de Camelot. Mordred ignorait si Kara avait pris part à l'action. Il voulait croire que non, qu'elle n'avait rien fait, mais elle venait d'affirmer l'inverse. Mordred avait conscience que Kara avait toujours vécu en suivant ses convictions, et que son refus de faire des concessions la perdrait tôt ou tard, mais pas aujourd'hui. Rien ne devait arriver aujourd'hui. Ou Mordred ne s'en remettrait pas.

– Et agissiez-vous sous les ordres de Morgana Pendragon ? reprit Arthur doucement, prononçant le nom de sa sœur sur un ton calme qui montrait toute sa royauté.

– Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour moi même. Pour mon peuple. Et pour notre droit d'être libre.

Chaque phrase de la jeune femme était ponctuée d'un court silence pour les laisser apprécier la force de ses convictions. Kara était un roc inébranlable quand il s'agissait de ses croyances. Mordred continuait pourtant d'espérer que la sentence ne serait pas trop lourde (Il refusait même d'envisager qu'elle puisse être fatale), car Arthur ne paraissait pas furieux, ou même agacé. Il marchait tranquille, écoutant Kara et poursuivant son interrogatoire.

– Je n'ai aucune querelle avec les druides, releva-t-il.

_Menteur,_ pensa Mordred. Même si Arthur avait cessé de pourchasser les siens, ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus sur les terres du royaume, à moins qu'ils ne taisent leurs dons et s'égratignent les mains à vivre comme tout le monde dans l'ombre. Exactement comme il le faisait actuellement.

– J'ai passé ma vie à fuir à cause de mes croyances. Et voir ceux que j'aimais être tués.

Le cœur déjà douloureux de Mordred se serra un peu plus. Kara faisait ici référence à ses parents, et à sa jeune sœur. Ils avaient été tués hors des frontières de Camelot, car les soldats d'Uther qui les pourchassaient ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils franchissaient les limites du territoire. Les parents de Kara avaient été emprisonnés, et brûlés vif quelque jours après leur capture. Ils avaient confié à Kara sa jeune sœur, mais cette dernière avait été blessée, et Kara n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver. Elle avait succombé à ses blessures moins d'une semaine plus tard. Kara avait alors haï le monde entier. Puis les druides l'avaient recueillie, et elle avait rencontré le jeune Mordred. S'était liée d'amitié avec lui. Et s'était confiée à lui sur cette sensation d'échec qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait échoué à sauver sa sœur. Mordred était alors trop jeune pour lui offrir des véritables mots de réconfort, mais il avait la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne et c'était tout ce dont deux jeunes adolescents ayant vu leur jeunesse partir en fumée avaient besoin.

– Autrefois peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas mon père.

Mordred reconnaissait qu'Arthur avait raison, hélas. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sentiments contradictoires en Mordred, et il ne parvenait pas à tout ressentir sans avoir envie d'exploser. Il aimait désespérément Kara, et il voulait la soutenir car ses propos étaient pertinents. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne souhaitait pas abandonner la vie qu'il menait dans la Citadelle, ni se retourner contre Arthur, qu'il estimait profondément. Il était en colère, en colère contre Merlin d'être à l'origine de la capture de son amie, en colère contre Kara de vivre selon ses impulsions et de ne pas être capable de se taire et faire amende honorable, en colère contre Arthur qui allait la juger. Et il souffrait également. Il souffrait de la trahison de Merlin, à qui il avait confié son cœur, il souffrait de voir Kara si proche de lui, et pourtant tellement éloignée, il souffrait de savoir qu'Arthur avait raison dans ce qu'il disait. Raison et colère, esprit et cœur bataillait fermement en lui et il ne savait plus à qui se fier. Dans cet océan de perdition, seule restait sa douleur.

– Vous ne tuez pas ceux qui ont de la magie ? attaqua Kara à raison.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Arthur n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Les sorciers n'étaient pas pourchassés, mais assassinés s'ils étaient pris, quoi qu'ils aient commis comme faute. Même s'il n'avait commis aucune faute sinon d'exister. Kara attaquait les points sensibles.

Mordred vit Merlin être gêné de la question de Kara. Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

– Ce n'est pas moi, Arthur Pendragon, qui doit répondre de mes crimes, reprit-elle à pleine voix. C'est vous. Vous et votre père avez brutalement et sans pitié apporté la misère à ceux de mon espèce.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Arthur ne répondit rien. Mordred continuait de fixer Merlin, qui regardait Kara. Les mots de Kara s'imprimaient au fer rouge dans son esprit, se gravant avec douleur dans sa chair.

– C'est vous qui avez changé un peuple pacifique en guerriers… reprit la jeune femme. Et c'est vous, et Camelot, qui en paierez prix.

C'était une menace sans équivoque et même l'amour que Mordred éprouvait pour la jeune femme en fut choqué. Pourtant, Arthur n'en devint pas furieux, ni ne s'énerva.

– Dans vos mots… J'entends la voix de Morgana, annonça-t-il calmement, ce que Mordred reconnut comme vrai.

Mais il n'y avait sans doute pas eu beaucoup besoin de pousser Kara à tenir un tel discours. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il fallait des coupables à son malheur et à sa vie miséreuse. Morgana ne lui avait probablement que montré la voie vers Arthur.

– C'est elle, et les autres comme elle qui ont abusé de leurs pouvoirs magiques, reprit Arthur. Ce sont eux qui ont créé ce fossé entre nos peuples. Ce sont leurs actions qui ont terrorisé Camelot et nous ont forcés à déclarer ces pratiques hors la loi.

Mordred reconnaissait ce point à Arthur. La magie avait toujours été bannie de Camelot, mais Morgana aggravait les choses en se battant comme elle le faisait. C'était majoritairement pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi la justice et l'équité d'Arthur à la folie de Morgana. Pour autant, il sentait le jugement d'Arthur poindre vers le défavorable et son cœur amoureux en souffrait, même si sa raison agréait aux mots du roi.

– Mais vous vous tenez ici devant une cour de justice, pas à cause d'un acte de sorcellerie ou de sédition, mais à cause de meurtres.

Le cœur de Mordred saigna. Kara était coupable d'avoir attaqué la caravane de Camelot, et d'avoir assassiné les compagnons d'armes de Mordred. Si Arthur la jugeait sur ce seul fait, et non pas sur sa magie, elle serait punie de mort et le jugement aurait été équitable. Mais ça ne changeait rien pour le jeune druide. Il refusait de voir son amie mourir.

– Vos actions ont conduit à la mort de beaucoup d'hommes biens, et menacé la vie d'un bien plus grand nombre encore.

– Ce sont des dommages collatéraux de la guerre. Et je referais la même chose. Je n'aurais pas de repos tant que vous ne serez pas mort et que votre royaume ne sera plus.

Mordred n'aimait pas le ton de la voix de Kara. Mais il ne parvenait pas à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Arthur venait de passer devant lui, Kara avait donc logiquement tourné la tête vers le roi, et Mordred avait une fois de plus commis l'erreur de la regarder. La séance devenait de plus en plus insoutenable pour lui.

– Pourtant, vous avez des amis ici, nota Arthur tranquillement.

Le cœur de Mordred se changea en pierre et tomba dans sa poitrine. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il vit le regard effaré de Merlin et comprit que ce dernier ne l'avait pas vendu. Pour le reste, il devait faire confiance à Kara comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ça n'empêchait pas sa culpabilité d'avoir trahi Arthur d'exister.

– D'une manière ou d'une autre, vous avez reçu un traitement pour votre jambe, reprit le roi. De quelqu'un de Camelot. Qui ?

Kara baissa les yeux, Mordred tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas la fixer en prenant un air coupable, et il échangea un bref regard indéchiffrable avec Merlin. Ce début de procès avait déjà été insurmontable pour lui, mais il tenait bon jusque-là. Son visage restait obstinément neutre et fermé, mais son cœur souffrait mille morts.

– Je me suis soignée moi-même, tenta Kara d'une voix qui suintait le mensonge.

Elle n'était pas crédible une seconde. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir, Mordred le savait. Kara n'hésitait jamais à affirmer haut et fort ses convictions, et taire des choses n'était pas dans sa nature. Aujourd'hui, il risquait tous deux de le payer au prix fort. La seule consolation de Mordred était de savoir que si elle le conduisait à l'échafaud, elle le suivrait de près dans la mort et ils se retrouveraient probablement dans l'autre monde.

Comme prévu, Arthur ne fut pas dupe du mince filet de voix peu convaincant de Kara.

– Vous mentez. Qui que ce soit, il a laissé des traces de pieds dans la boue. Empreintes qui ont conduit à votre capture.

Le temps cessa d'avancer, le cœur de Mordred cessa de battre et la Terre elle-même cessa de tourner sur son axe. Les paroles d'Arthur venaient de le percuter avec une violence inouïe. _C'était de sa faute_. Kara était enchainée devant lui par sa faute. Il était un chevalier, un traqueur, un pisteur, un chasseur aguerri et il avait oublié la plus élémentaire des précautions : dissimuler son trajet et donc ses empreintes. Il allait être responsable de la mort de Kara. C'était de sa faute. Il perçut le mouvement de Merlin, qui paraissait désolé, sans en comprendre le sens. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Même les mots suivants de Kara glissèrent sur lui comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, et il ignora totalement ce qu'elle disait._ Coupable_, lui murmura son esprit perfide._ Ta faute. Ta responsabilité. Ton erreur._

– Vous ne montrez aucun remords pour vos actions. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous déclarer ennemi de Camelot. Demain à l'aube, en vertu des lois de ce pays, vous serez conduite hors de votre cellule… et serez pendue.

La conscience de Mordred revint au moment où Arthur prononçait la sentence fatale, ce qui paraissait lui coûter, mais pas plus que cela. Mordred se sentit mourir rien qu'à l'annonce du jugement. Jusqu'au bout, il avait espéré autre chose. La mort était trop fatale pour être envisageable par son esprit consumé par la colère. Il n'avait alors plus le choix sur ce qu'il devait faire, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Car s'il était responsable de l'arrestation de Kara, il n'avait alors plus d'autres choix que de tout tenter pour la secourir, qu'importaient les répercussions sur sa vie.

– Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Ça n'arrêtera pas la montée en pouvoir de Morgana. Votre chute est proche. Mon seul regret est que je ne serais pas là pour le voir.

Il suivit des yeux la sortie de Kara, boitillante et pourtant toujours déterminée. Conscient que ses yeux baignés de larmes le trahiraient à coup sûr auprès des autres chevaliers, il se hâta de sortir pour suivre les gardes dès lors qu'Arthur fit signe que le conseil était terminé. Il était mort dans son cœur.

…

Merlin n'avait eu de cesse d'observer Mordred pendant le jugement d'Arthur. Habituellement, le valet se tenait derrière Arthur, derrière les trônes. Il avait choisi aujourd'hui la place en face de Mordred pour l'observer à loisir. Non pas pour l'épier comme d'habitude, mais pour confronter ses réactions et décider de la suite à donner à tout cela. Merlin voulait aider Mordred, il l'avait fait, mais la folie du jeune druide lui avait fait peur. Il avait de la peine pour Kara, sorcière sacrifiée sur l'autel de la folie de Morgana, mais le roi n'avait eu aucun autre choix face à la volonté glaciale de la jeune femme, et son absence de regret pour ses actes. Arthur avait alors acté la mort de l'amour de Mordred, et Merlin était sûr que les conséquences de cette décision seraient affreuses pour tout le monde.

Mais à choisir entre soutenir Arthur et épauler Mordred, Merlin n'hésitait pas. Il avait observé attentivement Mordred. Sur son visage ne s'était peinte aucune once d'humanité. La seule chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser était les larmes de ses yeux, visibles grâce aux reflets brillants que les perles déposaient sur sa rétine. Mais aucune goutte n'avait coulé, vaillamment retenues par leur propriétaire. Merlin avait peur de ce Mordred si peu humain. Il n'était que froideur et détermination. Or la vengeance froide et lucide était ce qu'il avait le plus à craindre, pour lui-même comme pour Arthur.

…

A distance, Mordred progressa derrière les gardes qui malmenaient son amie clopinant. Dès qu'ils eurent remis Kara en cellule, il s'approcha. Les croiser en sens inverse n'avait aucune importance, ni ne soulèverait aucun soupçon.

Mordred pensait son cœur mort. Mais voir Kara s'assoir avec brusquerie sur sa paillasse et se prendre la tête entre ses mains lui fit réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas. Kara, si forte, si fière et si droite laissait retomber ses épaules, secouée de sanglots muets de désespoir. Ça détruisit Mordred, qui peinait de plus en plus à contenir ses larmes.

– Kara, l'appela-t-il doucement.

Elle releva la tête et sourit en constatant de qui il s'agissait. Malgré son impression d'être en miettes, Mordred lui sourit à son tour. Il lui était difficile de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher plus, ou lui parler à cœur ouvert, mais derrière lui, il y avait toujours le garde. Mordred portait sa cape rouge de chevalier, symbole indubitable de son statut supérieur à celui du garde, mais il devait malgré tout conserver les apparences. Il lui était impensable d'envoyer le garde voir ailleurs s'il y était, car il savait qu'Arthur lisait les rapports de garde. Enfin, il les survolait rapidement juste pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'anomalie. Et un chevalier qui envoyait promener un garde, c'était une anomalie. Il devait donc se résoudre à ne pas s'approcher, à ne pas lui parler clairement. Ça le tuait et ses entrailles brûlaient tant il avait envie d'hurler.

Mais comme à son habitude, Mordred retint sa colère et ses pulsions violentes. Il jeta un lent regard en arrière pour lui signifier la présence de l'homme qui la surveillait.

– Le roi m'a envoyé te parler, annonça-t-il. Il est frustré… que tu n'aies pas trahi la personne qui t'a aidée. Ta loyauté est sans faille.

Mordred en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sa phrase était sobre et neutre, mais c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Il aurait voulu lui hurler '_merci de me protéger'_, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses yeux le disaient à sa place tandis qu'il la dévorait du regard et qu'elle acceptait tranquillement l'examen amoureux des prunelles glacées, souriant d'un sourire triste.

– Cette personne est… vraiment précieuse pour moi.

Incapable de rester si loin d'elle encore un instant, Mordred fit un pas douloureux dans sa direction et s'approcha presque malgré lui de la cage.

– Je ne le dirais jamais à personne. Je préfèrerais mourir que le voir blessé.

Entendre la confirmation de la jeune fille sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui fit autant mal à Mordred qu'elle le ravit. Le destin s'acharnant contre eux et leur attachement réciproque. Pour Mordred, il n'y avait plus que l'alternative de la grâce royale accordée par Arthur, avant qu'il ne prenne des décisions beaucoup plus radicales pour sortir son amie des geôles humides.

Il fit soudain un pas sur le côté, effrayé en voyant le garde approcher. Par acquis de conscience, Mordred lui fit un bref signe de tête, code habituel entre un chevalier et un garde quand le premier acquiesçait à un acte mineur du deuxième. Ne jamais oublier son statut. Ne jamais oublier les apparences. C'était la règle la plus importante s'il voulait agir au mieux pour sauver Kara. Le garde ne dit rien, se contentant de ramasser quelque chose qu'il avait laissé traîner, et s'en retournant à sa table sans même paraître le remarquer.

Instinctivement, Mordred accrocha ses mains aux barreaux. Au plus proche d'elle que la prison, son statut, le sien, et le garde posté en faction le lui permettait.

Doucement et lentement, les mains de Kara se posèrent juste sous les siennes, le frôlant doucement. Spontanément, Mordred laissa glisser ses mains sur celle de Kara, de manière totalement invisible pour le garde, de sorte à recouvrir les mains de la jeune femme

– Je vais aller parler au roi, lui murmura-t-il.

Il avait conscience que ses joues étaient humides, brûlantes des larmes qui avaient coulé, mais il ne parvenait plus à cacher ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas les dire clairement, sous peine de se voir emprisonné à son tour, mais il voulait de tout son cœur les lui faire comprendre.

– Il ne montrera aucune pitié envers quelqu'un comme moi, protesta Kara, désespérée, ne voyant plus aucune issue.

– Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, jura-t-il.

Il n'y avait aucun prix que Mordred n'était pas prêt à payer pour sauver Kara. Il se détourna rapidement, refusant de se retourner pour lui jeter un dernier regard en partant, sans quoi il aurait été incapable de quitter la pièce. Il marcha droit vers les appartements d'Arthur.

…

Mordred appuya son front contre la porte close d'Arthur, inspirant et expirant lentement, cherchant par ce biais à se calmer et rassembler ses pensées. Quiconque serait passé par là à cet instant précis aurait trouvé sa position incongrue, et n'aurait manqué de lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait, ce qu'il aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer, aussi fut-il soulagé que personne ne vienne.

Arthur était sa dernière option avant une décision plus radicale. Sa dernière option avant sa mort prochaine, qu'il envisageait froidement sans aucune peur. Mourir en aidant Kara à s'enfuir serait ce qu'il aurait fait de mieux dans sa vie, il en était intimement persuadé.

Une expiration plus profonde que les autres et il rouvrit les yeux, déterminé. Il se redressa légèrement, et leva la main vers le battant, poing serré. Une fraction de seconde, sa poigne se tend et il hésite, mais avant d'en avoir conscience, ses doigts heurtent le bois et résonnent dans la pièce royale, où il sait qu'Arthur se trouve.

– Oui ? lui répond la voix d'Arthur, étouffée.

Percevant le son, même sans en comprendre le sens, Mordred suppose qu'il s'agit d'une invitation à entrer, et ne se prive pas. Il pousse la clenche lentement, et observe le tableau qu'offre Arthur. Arthur _et _Merlin. Le public qu'était Merlin gênait Mordred, dans l'absolu. Il avait certes compris que le sorcier n'était pas responsable de la capture de Kara, mais Mordred restait furieux après lui. La méfiance de Merlin à son égard avait toujours été pesante, et Mordred avait atteint ses limites. Il ne pouvait plus se fier à Merlin.

Mais comme de toute évidence, essayer de parler à Arthur à un moment où Merlin ne serait pas là était vain – Merlin ne quittait jamais son roi, sauf pour dormir– Mordred décida de passer outre ce problème et s'avança vers son seigneur.

– Ah Mordred qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Arthur sans le regarder, d'un ton peu concerné.

Il n'avait aucune idée des tourments et des afflictions de son jeune chevalier, mais le ton léger avec laquelle il lui parla blessa encore plus Mordred. Malgré tout, il parvint à se contenir, et s'approcha sans un mot. Sans oser lever les yeux vers Arthur, il s'agenouilla dans le bruit cliquetant caractéristique de son armure, gagnant enfin l'attention de son seigneur.

Il ne vit pas Merlin échanger un bref regard avec Arthur, beaucoup plus inquiet que le roi de ce qu'il allait suivre, se doutant de la requête que Mordred venait présenter et qui nécessitait tant d'obédience.

– C'était moi. Je suis celui qui a amené les herbes à la jeune femme druide. Arthur, je vous le demande, s'il vous plait, de reconsidérer votre sentence. C'est une personne bien. Elle ne pense pas à mal.

Les phrases n'étaient pas préparées. Il voulait simplement implorer Arthur, sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire mais la peine et l'amour parlaient à sa place. Sa voix se brisait et il se sentait mal, mais dès lors qu'il avait commencé à parler, il se trouva dans l'incapacité de s'arrêter avant d'avoir exprimé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

– Elle n'est pas à blâmer. Morgana l'utilise dans sa quête de pouvoir, ajouta-t-il, voix hachée par l'émotion qu'il peinait à maîtriser.

– Tu connais cette fille ? l'interrompit Arthur.

Le ton lui parut circonspect, presque méfiant et agacé. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Mordred avouait un acte de trahison au roi qui lui avait accordé une confiance pleine et complète dès son arrivée au château. Il hocha la tête, sans oser relever les yeux.

– Elle est… quelqu'un… Depuis que je suis enfant… elle a toujours été dans mon cœur, avoua-t-il.

Sa voix se brisait, ses mots se hachaient et ses larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux, tandis que sa tête se redressait pour affronter le jugement d'Arthur, et lui offrir le visage d'un homme blessé et désespéré. C'était un geste manipulateur, pour tenter de toucher le cœur bon et juste d'Arthur, mais c'était surtout la pure expression d'un jeune à l'agonie qui avait vu son enfance s'envoler, son adolescence partir en fumée, et craignait qu'on lui enlève sa dernière part de jeunesse en la personne de Kara.

Touché, Arthur lui tendit la main et Mordred répondit immédiatement à l'invitation, se relevant et regardant Arthur droit dans les yeux, se refusant à fixer Merlin. Il renifla, tentant de se maîtriser. Son cœur voltigeait d'espoir. La main d'Arthur se posait sur son épaule, amicalement, chaudement, agréablement. Il voulait croire en cette main et ce qu'elle pouvait représenter.

– Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi, déclara Arthur.

Et les espoirs de Mordred, à l'image de sa vie, volèrent en éclat.

– Tu es un chevalier de Camelot, ajouta le roi, assommant encore plus Mordred. C'est un lien que nous partageons. Mais ce que tu demandes… Cette fille, c'est un danger. Pas seulement pour moi. C'est une féroce ennemie de Camelot, résolue à sa cause.

Il vit dans cette phrase une nouvelle brèche où s'engager, et l'espoir l'étreignit de nouveau. Même s'il savait que c'était vain. Même s'il savait que la désillusion serait affreuse, il ne put s'en empêcher.

– Non. Je changerais cela. Elle m'écoutera, dit-il pour s'en convaincre autant que pour convaincre son roi.

– Je ne peux pas risquer la vie de mes citoyens Mordred, peu importe qui me le demande.

– Je vous en supplie Arthur, demanda-t-il, larmes débordant de ses yeux clairs.

C'était sa dernière carte et il savait qu'il la jouait inutilement.

– Elle a admis sa culpabilité. Je n'ai aucune autre option. Je suis désolé.

Il baissa la tête. La voix d'Arthur ne l'atteignait plus. Il savait que le roi avait ses raisons, mais son corps entier était devenu un immense brasier qui le consumait, encore et encore, intérieurement. Et contre cela plus personne ne pouvait rien faire.

– Sire, salua-t-il en se retirant.

…

Merlin, un peu plus désespéré à chaque phrase, suivit la conversation entre Arthur et Mordred. A certains moments, les prunelles bleues glacées de Mordred se posèrent sur lui, mais le mouvement des iris était si rapide, si vif, si Mordredien que Merlin doutait qu'il y ait un véritable sens à cela. Pourtant, en cet instant, Merlin ne demandait pas mieux que d'aider le jeune druide. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mordred ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mordred ressentir quelque chose de vrai, de profond et sincère. La première fois qu'il le considérait réellement comme un être vivant, un véritable être vivant et pas une poupée froide au sourire glacial et aux yeux vitreux.

Merlin mourrait d'envie d'intervenir et de soutenir le jeune homme. Mourrait d'envie de rappeler à Arthur que les mots de Mordred lui rappelaient furieusement ceux que l'actuel roi avait eu à l'égard de feu son père, lorsqu'Uther avait découvert sa liaison avec Guenièvre. Ce serment d'amour éternel et infini, ces sacrifices qu'ils étaient prêts à faire, cette douleur à l'idée de perdre l'être cher, tout sonnait de la même manière dans les deux situations. Pour Arthur, l'issue avait fini par être heureuse, grâce à Merlin. Le sorcier doutait qu'il en soit de même pour Mordred. Principalement parce qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Il se haïssait de ne rien faire, de ne rien pouvoir faire, mais sa propre sécurité était en jeu, et il n'était pas disposé à gâcher ses années d'amitié et de confidences avec Arthur.

Il ne pouvait pas agir, mais il pouvait parler, et c'était parfois suffisamment pour amener Arthur à réfléchir, aussi attaqua-t-il immédiatement après que la porte eut claquée doucement –on se serait attendu à plus de fureur vu son état dans le dos de Mordred.

– Et que faire du lien entre chevaliers ?

– La loi doit être appliquée. C'est primordial, asséna Arthur, comme indifférent.

– Vous lui brisez le cœur, ajouta Merlin sur un ton d'évidence.

Arthur ne répondit rien, refusant même de croiser les yeux de Merlin.

– Vous allez perdre sa confiance. Repensez-y.

– Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ! rétorqua Arthur vivement. Avec le temps, Mordred comprendra ça. Il parviendra à me pardonner.

– Je crains que vous n'ayez tort, Arthur, annonça Merlin, pensant viscéralement ces mots.

Si Mordred était destiné à tuer Arthur, l'assassinat de la femme qu'il aimait semblait être un assez bon mobile pour le druide colérique. Et Merlin ne pouvait qu'essayer de l'empêcher, même si ça impliquait de se rallier au camp de Mordred.

– Seul le temps nous le dira, conclut Arthur.

...

Mordred revint vers Kara, la mort dans l'âme. Il avait tari ses larmes et séché ses joues, mais sa mine défaite le trahit à coup sûr. Kara se leva à son approche, et il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot pour qu'elle comprenne. Il se sentit cependant obligé de l'exprimer. Pour exorciser sa peine, pour la partager. C'était injuste de sa part de demander à Kara de porter une partie du fardeau de son échec, mais elle avait toujours été la plus forte d'eux deux. Mordred cédait souvent à sa colère et la violence latente qui l'accompagnait, ou sombrait dans le désespoir. Kara était plus forte et plus digne, ayant compris plus tôt que lui que l'auto apitoiement se servait à rien, et que la colère instinctive ne conduisait à rien de bon. Au contraire, elle avait plutôt tendance à gérer son aigreur en échafaudant des rêves de vengeance pour ceux qui les privaient de leurs vies

– Il n'a rien voulu entendre, murmura-t-il d'une voix minable.

– Il a pris sa décision, releva Kara sur un air de constatation froide et indifférente.

– J'ai essayé, asséna Mordred.

Elle devait le croire. Croire qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il n'était pas juste parti faire un truc pour lui laisser penser qu'il allait risquer sa position pour elle. Elle devait comprendre la profondeur de son sacrifice.

– C'est trop tard, dit-elle en secouant la tête, fataliste.

– Non, Kara.

– Il s'en fiche ! Peu importe ce qu'il prêche, il n'est pas différent de son père. Un tyran, une brute.

Et la douleur et la haine de Mordred envers le monde entier absorbèrent les mots de Kara, les chérissant, les croyant.

– Je pensais que lui et moi étions amis.

– C'est un Pendragon. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais.

Et la jeune femme se rassit sur sa paillasse, le dos droit et le menton fier. Mais le mal était fait en Mordred. Kara avait raison. Arthur n'avait montré aucune pitié devant le Mordred qui s'était mis à nu pour lui, et le jeune druide n'allait désormais exister que par le biais du mot vengeance.

…

Le dernier élément à le convaincre du bien fondé de sa décision fut la potence qui s'érigeait dans la cour. Elle ne devait pas servir à faire s'éteindre un druide. _Jamais_, se jura-t-il.

…

La nuit tombée, il pénétra d'un pas vif dans les appartements royaux, faisait fi du protocole. Perdu dans sa colère, il avait oublié le respect qui était dû à Arthur en sa qualité de roi. Mais sa lucidité était quand même encore assez affutée pour savoir qu'il devait se montrer poli, gentil et repentant. Pour étouffer les soupçons qui pèseraient sur lui bientôt. A chaque grande enjambée qu'il faisait vers le roi, assis à sa table de travail, il contrôla de son mieux son énervement, et contraignit sa magie à rester en lui, sans exploser. Dans son dos, il sentit l'aura magique de Merlin. Bien sûr, Merlin se trouvait aux côtés d'Arthur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mordre comprit pourquoi les druides chantaient les louanges du plus grand sorcier qui n'avait jamais existé. Dans son dos, il y avait la froide détermination de Merlin, et une résolution sans faille d'agir pour la protection du roi, quelle qu'en soient les conséquences. Entre Arthur et Mordred, Arthur avait gagné dans le cœur de Merlin. Entre le souverain anti-magie et le peuple druidique, l'incarnation de la loi de Camelot avait gagné. Mordred haït Merlin pour cela, mais décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

– Mordred, constata Arthur d'un ton calme, comme s'il n'y avait absolument aucune surprise à voir débarquer l'un de ses chevaliers dans ses appartements personnels, à la tombée de la nuit, et sans y être invité.

– Je voulais… m'excuser, dit-il dans un bafouillage contrôlé.

Il maitrisait comme toujours ses expressions, ses gestes, ses mots, pour être le plus parfait possible, faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et aujourd'hui, obtenir l'absolution, au moins pour les prochaines heures, avant qu'Arthur n'apprenne ce qu'il a fait.

Le roi balaya ses excuses.

– Il n'y a pas besoin.

– Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, ajouta-t-il cependant, renforçant son repentir.

– Je ne laisserais jamais quelque chose comme cela ruiner notre amitié, affirma Arthur.

Les mots blessèrent Mordred. Quelle amitié y avait-il dans leur relation si les supplications de Mordred n'atteignaient pas le roi ? Arthur ressentait probablement de l'amitié pour Merlin –et encore, Mordred en doutait parfois– mais pas pour ses chevaliers. Il était indifférent à leurs problèmes, et Mordred en brûlait de haine pour ce souverain injuste et aveugle. Quoi que la cécité d'Arthur, son besoin de voir le meilleur en chacun de ses hommes allait lui servir actuellement.

– Vous m'avez accepté. Je me rappellerais toujours de cela… et de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Il était sincère en disant cela. Arthur lui avait sauvé la vie, et cela compterait toujours aux yeux de Mordred. Mais dans son esprit, sa dette était remboursée. En devenant chevalier, en se mettant au service de la maison royale, en sauvant Arthur, Mordred avait éteint son obligation envers le roi. De ce fait, il pouvait désormais haïr librement Arthur, sans avoir à se sentir redevable ou coupable.

– Tu m'as récompensé en devenant le plus loyal de mes chevaliers, répondit Arthur.

Mensonge, pensa Mordred en retour. Les loyaux chevaliers étaient Leon, Gwaine, Percival. Même Merlin n'était pas loyal à Arthur, puisqu'il lui mentait, exactement comme Mordred. Il n'y avait que des menteurs dans l'entourage d'Arthur et le sentiment de revanche qu'éprouvait le jeune druide se réjouit de ce fait. Arthur méritait sa peine.

– Merci Sire, dit-il, et cela sonnait comme un adieu.

Sans un mot de plus, il se retira, et croisa Merlin en lui lançant le regard le plus noir et le plus agressif de sa collection.

…

Paniqué, Merlin vit Mordred faire irruption dans la chambre d'Arthur. Il se précipita aussitôt, et se plaça dans son dos, près à intervenir en cas de besoin. L'aura que dégageait Mordred n'avait rien en commun avec tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'alors. Merlin s'était souvent demandé ce qui était arrivé à Mordred durant son adolescence, pour en arriver à ce stade, où il repoussait la magie au fond de lui-même. Jusqu'à maintenant, Merlin avait déjà ressenti la puissance de Mordred, et pensait la connaître. Mais c'était faux. Tout était faux. La magie de Mordred pulsait dans le corps de son propriétaire, à la manière d'un tourbillon placé sous une cloche de verre. Merlin la voyait, il ressentait les parois frémir sous les impulsions, et il craignait que la protection cède, que la cloche explose et que Mordred rase tout sur son passage.

Pourtant, la voix du jeune druide était calme, tranquille, détendue. Menaçante, selon Merlin. Tout ce qu'il réfrénait ne demandait qu'à sortir et c'était d'autant plus terrifiant.

Lors que Mordred quitta la pièce, il entendit Arthur murmurer entre ses dents un _« Je savais qu'il viendrait »,_ fier et arrogant, qui lui donna l'impression qu'Arthur le prince indécrottable et immature était revenu. Mais il n'en fit pas grand cas tandis qu'il se précipitait dans le couloir derrière le druide. Il devait tout tenter.

…

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interpella la voix de Merlin dans son dos.

Il sentait la magie du sorcier, puissante et menaçante, mais n'avait pas peur. Il avait pour lui sa détermination et sa rage, et il se sentait capable de faire jeu égal avec Merlin. Surtout que ce dernier aurait à cœur la protection du château et de ses habitants, alors que Mordred ne se priverait pas. Il ne s'arrêta pas.

– Tu pars. Tu vas la prendre avec toi, reprit Merlin.

Cela le fit se stopper, sachant pertinemment que Merlin avait raison. Et qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à nier. Déterminé, il se retourna pour lui faire face.

– Ne reste pas sur mon chemin, menaça-t-il. Je ne veux pas que quiconque soit blessé, ajouta-t-il.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. S'il devait se défendre pour gagner sa liberté et celle de Kara, il le ferait sans hésitation. Là où son affirmation trouvait son fondement, c'était dans le fait qu'il ne souhaitait blesser personne volontairement juste par plaisir. Même pas Merlin.

– Mordred… dit doucement Merlin.

– Kara est condamnée à mourir demain dans la matinée ! dit-il, criant presque.

C'était une évidence mais Merlin ne semblait pas la comprendre, aussi Mordred se sentait obligé de le repréciser, au cas où sa douleur aurait échappé au sorcier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ? demanda-t-il, confrontant Merlin.

– Tu ne peux pas, se contenta de lui répondre celui-ci.

– Ose me dire que tu ne ferais pas la même chose pour la femme que tu aimes.

Il l'avait dit. Il venait de prononcer ce mot magique, résolument tabou. Il aimait Kara, totalement et désespérément, et le premier récipiendaire de cet aveu avait été Merlin au lieu d'être Kara, ce dont il se dégoûta. L'avantage, cependant, fut qu'il sentit qu'il touchait un point sensible en Merlin. Que faire passer la vie d'Arthur avant la sienne, avant ses désirs, avant ses besoins n'avait pas dû se dérouler gentiment sans sacrifice. Mais Merlin fut lâche, esquiva la question, se déroba.

– Ne sois pas idiot, se borna-t-il à dire.

– Tu vois… tu ne peux pas, nota Mordred avec un bref sourire.

Merlin était incapable de nier son affirmation. Lui aussi avait ses démons. Dans un élan de compassion, Mordred eut pitié de Merlin. Pitié de l'être faible et dévoué à Arthur qu'il représentait, réfutant ses propres ses envies. Pitié de l'être que Mordred risquait de devenir s'il restait au service d'Arthur. Merlin ne faisait que renforcer ses convictions de fuite.

Il se détourna et reprit sa marche vers son destin.

– Mordred… S'il te plait, implora Merlin dans une dernière tentative.

Mordred ferma les yeux et refusa de se retourner encore une fois pour répondre.

– Je sais que tu ne m'as pas trahi auparavant. Ne le fais pas maintenant.

C'était un coup déloyal. En apparence, ce n'était qu'un moyen de faire comprendre à Merlin qu'il le croyait désormais quand le sorcier disait ne pas avoir indiqué la cachette de Kara. Ça sonnait presque comme une excuse de l'avoir agressé lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle de l'arrestation. Mais c'était surtout une manipulation. Il touchait la corde sensible de Merlin, sa confiance, sa loyauté. Il en appelait ainsi aux liens magiques qui les unissaient. Même si Mordred savait que ce serait vain face à l'amitié que Merlin éprouvait pour Arthur, il espérait que ces mots pousseraient Merlin à la réflexion, et lui donnerait suffisamment d'avance dans sa fuite.

Et il s'éloigna, tournant à l'angle du couloir et disparaissait du champ de vision du sorcier, qui ne le poursuivit pas.

…

Merlin était totalement perdu. La colère de Mordred et sa froide détermination était dangereuse, mais il n'avait pas tort. Kara avait commis une faute, qui méritait une punition, mais la pendaison était peut être trop radicale. D'un côté, il y avait sa loyauté pour Arthur. De l'autre, il y avait sa loyauté à sa nature profonde de sorcier. La balance oscillait et il ne savait vers quel bord se tourner.

Etrangement, ce fut Gaius qui le convainquit dans son choix. Le vieil homme tentait de le convaincre des répercussions désastreuses qu'aurait sa décision de s'élever contre Mordred, et cela le confortait un peu plus dans sa volonté de choisir Arthur.

Il faillit céder quand Gaius lui demanda s'il souhaitait la mort de Kara. Bien sûr, la réponse était non mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne souhaitait la mort de personne, mais si Kara restait en vie, elle s'enfuirait avec Mordred. Et le jeune homme était suffisamment en colère, désespéré et donc malléable pour se laisser convaincre par ses yeux enjôleurs de rejoindre Morgana. Morgana qui accueillerait comme une mère le puissant jeune homme, précipitant un peu plus le jeune homme sur sa destinée fatale à Arthur.

La balance venait de pencher du côté d'Arthur. Résolument et définitivement Arthur, même si Gaius désapprouvait fortement en silence. Merlin tenta de rendre l'atmosphère plus légère, sans y parvenir. Il n'avait pas le cœur à rire de toute manière.

Malgré sa ferme décision, il eut du mal à s'exprimer devant Arthur. Au seuil de la plus difficile décision de sa vie, il hésitait. Sa magie s'enroulait autour de ses poignets et pleurait en son sein, lui rappelait ce qu'il était, qui il était et combien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire bafouait les fondements de son lui profond. Il fit taire sa peine, s'obligea à penser à toutes ses bonnes raisons. Ses visions, ses mises en garde, Kilgarrah. Une fois, il avait refusé d'écouter l'antique créature, et on connaissait le résultat sur l'âme désormais irrécupérable de Morgana.

Il prononça les mots d'un trait, pour finir. Comme si aller vite pouvait l'aider à se débarrasser de sa culpabilité.

– Il va aider la jeune fille druide à s'enfuir.

L'incrédulité d'Arthur aurait été comique à voir dans n'importe quel autre contexte. Il n'y avait guère qu'Arthur pour être aussi aveugle. Mais Merlin ne le vit même pas. _Traître_, asséna une voix en lui. Il la fit taire en se jetant sur les talons d'Arthur. Ensemble ils constatèrent les dégâts que Mordred avait causés derrière lui. Et sans surprise, Arthur ordonna la chasse à l'homme.

…

Mordred avait laissé la magie courir dans ses veines, franchir le seuil de ses mains, et agresser le garde en faction devant la cellule de Kara. Instinctivement, sa magie lui avait également permis d'ouvrir la porte de fer, alors qu'il aurait été plus simple de subtiliser la clé au garde, qui la portait à la ceinture. Il prit Kara par la main et sans un mot, ils se précipitèrent dans le dédale des sous-sols de Camelot, que Mordred connaissait par cœur. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour parler ou pour simplement se serrer dans les bras. Le simple contact de sa main dans la sienne lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Ils progressèrent lentement, discrètement. Mordred passait en premier, s'assurait que la voie était libre, et faisait signe à Kara de le rejoindre le cas échéant. Le jeune chevalier, qui n'en était plus vraiment un, risquait moins s'il était vu que si on apercevait la prisonnière en fuite. Tant que le tocsin n'avait pas résonné, synonyme de la déchéance de Mordred, de la trahison de Merlin et de la mise au courant d'Arthur, Mordred restait un chevalier au-delà de tout soupçon.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur un garde, et Mordred se précipita en arrière dans le renflement du mur, s'attendant à ce que Kara fasse de même. Surpris, il constata que ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Elle se jeta sur l'homme, lui cogna la tête contre le mur le plus proche tandis qu'il poussait un cri, d'abord de surprise puis de douleur. Avant qu'il n'ait eu la présence d'esprit de faire le moindre geste, Kara avait saisi le poignard qu'il portait à la ceinture, et l'avait planté dans l'homme désormais à terre, qui ne bougeait plus.

La scène se déroula trop vite sous ses yeux pour qu'il ait le temps de l'analyser, mais la terreur l'envahit. Cette froide meurtrière, ce n'était pas _sa_ Kara, la Kara qu'il avait libéré et avec laquelle il voulait s'enfuir. Un bref instant, il douta et se rappela les mots d'Arthur _« cette fille est dangereuse pour tout le monde »._

Il la regarda, les larmes aux yeux, n'approuvant pas ce qu'elle venait de faire.

– C'est un soldat de Camelot ! se justifia-t-elle, ce qui ne consistait pas en une raison suffisante pour l'assassiner selon lui.

Il s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose, voire même à douter du bien fondé de sa décision de la libérer, quand la cloche d'alarme sonna. _Trahison_, songea-t-il. Merlin avait parlé. Arthur n'aurait rien découvert avant deux ou trois bonnes heures, autrement. Et le son profond de la cloche fit revenir à lui sa détermination. L'heure n'était pas à la discussion. Il courut à la suite de Kara.

…

Arthur vit tous ses chevaliers et ses hommes se mettre sur le pied de guerre rapidement, ce dont il se félicita. Ils étaient bien entraînés. Il essayait de repousser dans son esprit l'identité de la personne qu'ils poursuivaient, se concentrant uniquement sur l'aspect militaire de l'opération. Mais Sir Leon posa la douloureuse question qui le taraudait.

– Vivants ?

Il hésita, se mordant la langue. Il ne voulait pas la mort de Mordred, il ne voulait pas tuer Mordred. Mais il était roi. Son statut l'emprisonnait comme un carcan tandis qu'il donnait la seule réponse possible.

– Ce sont des fugitifs. La loi est claire.

Lui ne prononçait pas clairement les mots, mais il savait que tous ses chevaliers comprendraient. Tout comme il savait qu'ils feraient tous les efforts possibles pour essayer de ne pas céder à la violence d'une tuerie, car Mordred avait été des leurs. Et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait le condamner.

…

Mordred ne réalisa réellement que Kara était blessée seulement lorsque son boitillement fut si visible qu'elle avançait avec difficulté. Il avait jusqu'alors totalement occulté de son esprit la profonde entaille dans la jambe de la jeune femme.

Effaré à la fois de ses difficultés, et d'avoir oublié ce fait, il tenta de la convaincre de s'arrêter.

– Tu as besoin de te reposer !

– On ne peut pas, répondit-elle, résolue.

Et elle continue sa fuite en avant, sans se préoccuper de lui. Sans conviction, Mordred suivit le mouvement, se demandant comment la mettre à l'abri des soldats et des chevaliers qui allaient grouiller dans les bois d'ici peu, le temps d'examiner, soigner et reposer sa jambe abîmée.

…

A bout de souffle, Kara finit par se tasser derrière un talus, et Mordre s'agenouilla à ses côtés, perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas douté de ces décisions, mais la fuite avec Kara lui paraissait désormais une utopie. Tout ça par la faute de Merlin. Il vit Arthur et ses chevaliers arriver, de loin. Il vit également Merlin, mais il n'avait pas besoin de cette confirmation visuelle. Non seulement il était parfaitement impossible pour Arthur de se déplacer dans son serviteur, mais Mordred ressentait en plus la magie de Merlin, puissante, s'étalant comme une ombre au dessus de la forêt. Il se demanda si Kara la ressentait également. Mais Kara n'avait pas son acuité pour sentir leurs semblables, elle était moins puissante que lui, blessée, et ne connaissait pas Merlin.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'Emrys ensemble, et il ignorait ce qu'elle savait du mythe druidique qui entourait le jeune homme, le pacificateur d'Albion, la réunion de leurs deux peuples. Un traître et un lâche, du point de vue de Mordred.

– Vas-y ! l'implora Kara. S'il te plait.

Elle se sentait trop épuisée pour continuer, et lui demandait de poursuivre sans elle. Seul, il s'en sortirait sans difficulté, plus discret qu'à deux. Mais Mordred ne l'envisageait pas. Il avait sacrifié sa place de chevalier pour elle, et il ne risquait pas de l'abandonner maintenant. Vivre ensemble, ou mourir ensemble, aucun autre choix n'habitait son esprit.

– Je ne te laisserais pas, promit-il.

– MORDRED ! résonna la voix d'Arthur, à proximité.

Le roi et ses chevaliers étaient désormais trop proches pour qu'ils puissent envisager de s'enfuir sans être vus. Mordred connaissait la loi. Des fugitifs étaient passibles de la peine capitale. Kara y était déjà destinée, de toute manière. Un carreau d'arbalète dans le dos ou le bras signerait la fin de leur fuite. Il échangea un regard avec Kara, priant pour ça ne soit pas le dernier, et dégaina son épée. Prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour la vie de celle qu'il aimait. La sienne n'avait de valeur tant que Kara restait en vie.

Il se redressa, plaça les deux mains sur la garde, tenant fermement la lame, comme l'homme qui le menaçait actuellement le lui avait appris. Sa détermination ne faiblirait pas, et même la silhouette sombre de Merlin aux côtés d'Arthur ne le ferait pas plier. Ses pupilles embrasèrent l'intégralité de la scène, et il distingua Gwaine et Leon. Il lui était difficile de leur faire face. Arthur était le roi, avait été son ami, mais pas son compagnon de jeux. La taverne le soir, les jeux de dés, les parties dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, cela avait été son quotidien durant des mois. Il souffrait de leur faire face. Mais accroupie près de lui, il avait une raison de se montrer agressif.

_Utilise ta magie. Tue-les !_ résonna la voix de Kara dans son esprit.

Il fut surpris, et quitta des yeux son ennemi pour se tourner vers elle.

– Ils sont mes amis, lui répondit-il à voix haute.

Il concevait de les assommer pour couvrir leur fuite, mais il refusait d'envisager leur mort. Il restait attaché à cette vie qu'il avait décidé de mener volontairement, à ces hommes qui l'avait accueilli et aimé comme l'un des leurs.

– Rendez-vous, ordonna Arthur.

Mordred avait été chef de cohorte. Les ennemis ne font jamais ce qu'on leur demande bien gentiment, il le savait. Et il n'avait nullement l'intention d'obéir.

– Laissez la partir, supplia-t-il, encore une fois. Nous quitterons Camelot et ne reviendrons jamais. Vous avez ma parole !

…

Avec douleur, Merlin entendit les mots de Mordred. Il s'attendait presque à qu'un cri vienne rajouter à cette déclaration « je renonce à mes droits sur le trône!». Mais Mordred n'était pas le Prince héritier qu'avait été Arthur, Arthur lui-même n'était pas Uther, et la conclusion qui se profilait pour cette affaire n'aurait pas l'heureux rebondissement de celle du Haut Roi et de la désormais Grande Reine. Merlin en souffrait, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour aider le jeune druide. Il avait envie de le laisser vivre sa vie, son bonheur avec la jeune fille qu'il aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Kara mener Mordred dans les bras tendus de Morgana.

…

– S'il vous plaît… implora Mordred, de nouveau les joues couvertes de larmes. Gwaine. Leon, tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

_Utilise ta magie !_ recommença à crier la voix de Kara dans son esprit.

Il ne voulait pas, et lui lança un regard paniqué. Mais il n'avait plus le choix.

_Fais-le !_

Sa magie elle-même brûlait d'envie de se mêler au combat. Un instant, il ferma les yeux et laissa toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses être envahies par l'afflux de pouvoir qui grondait en lui. En redressant la tête, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Merlin, qui consistait l'élément le plus dangereux à éliminer en premier. Pour sa magie, Arthur et ses hommes étaient des pourceaux sans intérêt. Merlin représentait le seul véritable défi.

Il inspira… Sa chute dans les ténèbres, provoquée par un coup à l'arrière de son crâne, fut brève. Il était évanoui avant même de toucher le sol.

…

Merlin se détendit d'un coup, comme un ressort, lorsque l'afflux magique de Mordred s'éteignit brusquement. Jamais Merlin n'avait été aussi proche de la rupture. Jamais il n'avait autant senti la puissance du jeune druide.

Lors de leur dernière rencontre lorsqu'il était enfant, Merlin avait eu peur de Mordred, qui agissait sans bouger, sans parler, sans incanter de sorts. Son instinct avait été terrifiant. Lors de leurs retrouvailles, c'était également la peur qui avait dominé, peur que toute cette magie ait été mise sous contrôle et soit devenue une arme fatale. Puis les mois s'étaient écoulés à Camelot, et Merlin avait constaté que la magie de Mordred était brimée, repoussée, presque fatiguée. Il n'avait donc pas été inquiet. Mais comme il le constatait, le jeune druide ne faisait que cacher ses talents.

C'était un carrefour pour Merlin. Protéger Arthur, laisser exploser sa magie, et risquer de se voir être jeté un cachot dans l'instant. Vu l'humeur d'Arthur et son sentiment de trahison, ça n'aurait même pas été étonnant, et Merlin ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Le règne de son roi prévaudrait toujours sur le reste pour Merlin, et il laissa sa magie enfler en lui pour faire face. Jusqu'à l'instant où Percival vint ruiner sa préparation. Merlin se relâcha, sans perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Une part de lui était heureuse d'avoir retardé la révélation. L'autre part lui disait que ça ne faisait que repousser la confrontation avec Mordred, qui s'élèverait un jour contre lui. Et il aurait mieux valu connaître l'étendue de ses talents pour l'affronter.

…

Mordred se réveilla de son évanouissement alors qu'il était ligoté, et transporté sur l'encolure d'un cheval. Arthur lui-même le portait sur sa monture, et il sentait la présence de Merlin à proximité, au cas où. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le cœur de tenter quoi que ce soit. Kara avait été faite prisonnière également, affaiblie par sa jambe blessée. Ils allaient tous les deux mourir et il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour empêcher ce fait. Merlin y veillerait, puisque l'ombre d'Arthur semblait avoir pris la ferme décision de contrecarrer Mordred.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la citadelle, il avança de lui-même vers les cachots, entouré par deux gardes. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, dénuée de sentiments. Il se perdrait dans la douleur. Même sa colère n'existait plus.

Il pénétra obligeamment dans la cellule, un peu brusqué, tandis que Kara était jetée dans celle d'à côté. Malgré son ressentiment à l'égard d'Arthur, il nota que ce dernier leur offrait la possibilité de se voir et de se parler une dernière fois, même s'ils ne pourraient pas se toucher.

Lentement, il se retourna vers Arthur et son ombre, qui le regardait, bras croisé sur la poitrine et visage pensif.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? demanda-t-il sans la moindre once d'espoir.

Son sort ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux. Pourtant, Arthur le surprit.

– J'aimerais le savoir… répondit le roi.

Son sort n'était donc pas aussi déterminé que celui de Kara, toujours condamnée à mort pour le lendemain matin. Etrangement, il ne ressentit aucun bonheur à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. La vie sans sa bien-aimée n'avait aucun sens. Et il préférait mille fois mourir que d'endurer la vie sans elle, maintenant qu'il avait connue la joie de la retrouver. Arthur se détourna et partit, mais Merlin resta là à le fixer sans ciller, le jugeant et le condamnant du regard.

Un instant, sa colère reprit le dessus, ainsi que sa magie. Alors que Merlin lui tournait le dos sa télépathie revint et il s'exprima à Merlin : _Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas laisser les choses être comme les sont ? _cracha-t-il, furieux. Le bref arrêt de Merlin lui témoigna qu'il avait entendu. Mais il ne répondit rien et poursuivit sa route.

…

Merlin se désespérait. Tous ses cauchemars commençaient à devenir réalité. La haine de Mordred, sa colère, sa puissance. La seule solution qu'il envisageait consistait à rendre Mordred redevable d'Arthur. Lors de leur deuxième première rencontre, alors que lui et le roi étaient traînés dans la neige vers la forteresse qu'occupait alors Morgana, Mordred lui avait dit qu'il avait une dette envers Arthur. Depuis, celle-ci était éteinte. Mais la loyauté n'était pas un concept étranger à l'ex-chevalier. Si Arthur acceptait de revoir son jugement envers Kara, Mordred aurait de nouveau une dette envers Arthur, et n'agirait pas à son encontre tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été payée. Entre temps, il faudrait cependant empêcher Mordred de rejoindre Morgana, qui lui laverait le cerveau. Il fallait donc laisser Kara en vie, et autoriser et convaincre Mordred de rester à la citadelle_. Un jeu d'enfant_, se dit-il en soupirant d'avance, sur le chemin des appartements royaux.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Arthur lui tournait le dos, appuyé contre la fenêtre, regarde perdu dans la nuit. Merlin savait qu'il n'avait pas frappé, qu'il était impoli, et que Gwen devait probablement se trouver de l'autre côté de la pièce, une fois passé le rideau qui délimitait la chambre à coucher, mais il devait tout faire, tout essayer.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle de parler… commença-t-il. Arthur ? appela-t-il en ne constatant aucune réaction.

– Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, décréta le roi en se retournant.

– La fille…

– Son destin est scellé, c'est celui de Mordred qui me préoccupe.

Merlin sentait dans ces mots l'attachement du roi pour le jeune druide, combien la décision qu'il devait prendre à l'égard du chevalier lui coûtait. C'était sa chance et il s'y engouffra.

– Devais-je lui permettre de repartir libre ? reprit Arthur avant qu'il ait le temps d'émettre un son.

– Libérez les tous les deux, proposa Merlin.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais on pouvait aussi arracher à Mordred la promesse de fuir dans la direction opposée de Morgana pour vivre libre tous les deux. Le tout était d'empêcher la toile de Morgana de refermer sur le puissant druide.

– La fille a assassiné des hommes innocents de sang froid. Nous sommes en guerre. Je dois être ferme, réfuta Arthur, résolu.

– Comment un mort de plus pourrait-il nous apporter la paix que nous attendons ? Elle est jeune, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit au delà de la rédemption. Vous avez été témoin de l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. C'est quelque chose de bien plus puissant que son désir de servir la cause de Morgana, argumenta Merlin.

Il espérait par là rappeler à Arthur son cœur d'homme, celui qui était amoureux de sa femme et s'était battu pour la servante devienne une grande reine.

– Donnez-lui encore une chance. Elle la prendra.

Il priait pour ça. Autant Mordred, Merlin pouvait se vanter de connaître et de comprendre une partie de ses réactions, autant Kara était un mystère absolu pour lui, froide et déterminée, à l'instar de Morgana.

– En tant que roi, j'ai juré de faire respecter la loi. C'est le futur de Camelot qui me concerne.

C'était l'une des premières fois depuis le début de son règne que Merlin ne parvenait pas à retrouver l'homme qu'il servait derrière le roi.

– S'il vous plait Arthur, vous DEVEZ m'écouter, insista-t-il, tout en sachant que son plaidoyer était plus vain de minute en minute.

– C'est MA décision, le coupa Arthur. Ma décision à moi seul, ajouta-t-il pour bien faire comprendre qu'il refusait les conseils de Merlin.

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre pour signifier que la discussion était close. Comprenait qu'il était congédié, Merlin fit demi tour et quitta la pièce, désespéré. Plus rien ne pouvait sauver Kara du sort qui l'attendait. Plus rien ne pouvait sauver Mordred de sa colère et de lui-même. Plus rien ne pouvait sauver Arthur de la vision de Merlin. Le roi continuait de se condamner lui-même et de marcher sur le chemin de la funeste prophétie, au grand dam du sorcier.

…

Mordred s'était agenouillé dans un coin du cachot, le proche de Kara possible que leur permettaient les barreaux. Il se fustigeait lui-même tandis qu'elle le rassurait de sa présence douce. Pour profiter de leurs derniers instants ensembles.

– Si je n'étais pas venu te chercher dans les bois… se lamenta-t-il, autant pour lui-même que pour elle.

– Je serais morte de mes blessures, rétorqua Kara, rhétorique.

– C'était ma faute, insista Mordred.

Il avait besoin d'un coupable et se récriminer lui-même lui paraissait être la meilleure solution. Mais Kara n'était pas de son avis. Sa main douce traversa sa cage et se posa sur son bras, qu'elle pressa légèrement. Lui rappelant sa proximité, et à la fois l'incapacité de la toucher, ce qui le rendait fou de désir et de douleur.

– Je n'ai personne à blâmer sinon moi-même. J'ai choisi mon sort. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret…. Seulement un regret.

Elle n'ajouta rien mais les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux et Mordred était parfaitement capable de continuer sa phrase, même sans qu'elle ne dise un mot, physiquement ou mentalement. Elle regrettait de l'avoir entraîné là dedans, et l'avoir condamné aussi certainement qu'elle-même. Mais Mordred se moquait de la mort et des ennuis. Il avait survécu plus que vécu durant ses années d'errance, et les mois passés au château avait été source de bonheur pour lui, qui découvrait un semblant de foyer. Mais rien n'avait été comparable à l'ivresse de la retrouver. Elle était son foyer, avait-il découvert. Un foyer, c'était le lieu où les gens aimaient rentrer parce qu'ils s'y sentaient chez soi. Dans le cas de Mordred et de Kara, ce n'était pas un lieu physique. Il n'existait aucun endroit où ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes. En revanche, ils étaient l'un l'autre le foyer de l'autre, le lieu béni et merveilleux où le temps s'arrête pour leur offrir la seconde d'éternité dont ils avaient besoin.

Leur temps suspendu, ils l'avaient eu la nuit où il l'avait retrouvée dans les bois. Puis les minutes avaient filé à toute vitesse pour rattraper leur retard, les fracassant au passage et balayant leur bonheur pour n'en laisser que des miettes. Depuis, ils n'étaient que ruines.

Doucement, Mordred posa sa main sur celle de Kara et la serra fort dans sa paume. C'était le seul contact qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

...

Mordred pensait que la douleur et la colère ne lui permettrait jamais de s'endormir. Il songeait que la douleur mentale le maintiendrait éveillé, mais sa fatigue physique en décida autrement. Il avait fini par s'assoupir dans une position inconfortable –mais sans doute ce qu'on faisait de mieux dans un cachot– tout en conservant l'une des mains de Kara au creux des siennes, à travers les barreaux. Le cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvrait les fit bondir tous les deux. Ils réalisèrent par ce simple bruit qu'était venue l'heure de se dire adieu, et ils n'y étaient pas prêts.

– Kara, murmura Mordred en la regardant, les mots qu'il aurait voulu lui offrir restant coincés dans sa gorge.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais le regarda profondément, lui exprimant par ce seul regard tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se dire.

Deux gardes la menèrent hors de la cellule, tandis que Leon, venu la chercher, s'adressa à Mordred.

– Nous sommes venus la chercher pour l'emmener voir le roi.

Mordred fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprit pas le sens de ces mots. Il n'avait nullement besoin qu'on lui rappelle la peine capitale à laquelle était condamnée Kara. Les mots polis de Leon pour ne pas prononcer le terme « exécution » étaient feints et stupides. _Voir le roi… Quelle stupide métaphore,_ songea Mordred. Il voulait hurler contre ces mots, mais ne fit rien.

Car Kara lui prit la main, la porta à ses lèvres et lui offrit le dernier baiser qu'elle pouvait, tentant de lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire.

Puis Leon lui lança un regard de pitié et de désolation qui lui donna envie de hurler. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha de l'entrée de sa cage et regarda Kara se faire ferrer les poignets solidement. Elle ne lui lança pas un seul regard en partant, comprenant sans doute que la douleur aurait été trop insupportable pour eux deux.

Après qu'elle fut partie, Mordred avança lentement vers le fond de sa cellule, et s'y laissa tomber contre le mur, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le poids de son propre corps.

Il se recroquevilla, serrant ses jambes contre lui-même, dans une vaine tentative de faire disparaître le froid qui envahissait son corps.

…

Merlin avait été convoqué dans la Grande Salle de conseil sans n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui se tramait. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, et sa fatigue était apparente. Mais quand il comprit ce qui se passait, son cœur fit une joyeuse cabriole dans sa poitrine, et commença une sarabande infernale pleine d'espoir.

– Toutes les personnes ici savent de quel crime tu t'es rendue coupable. Mais je suis prêt à t'offrir une chance.

Merlin était fier de son Haut Roi, de sa mansuétude. Outre ce témoignage de la grandeur d'Arthur, c'était aussi la preuve que même en râlant après Merlin et en le congédiant comme un malpropre, le roi l'écoutait et cela gonfla un peu plus le cœur du sorcier.

– Je sais que les druides sont un peuple pacifique. Vous êtes jeune… impressionnable… Une cible facile pour quelqu'un comme Morgana. Si vous vous repentez de vos crimes, j'épargnerai votre vie.

Merlin retenait difficilement le sourire que cela lui provoquait. Plus on monte haut dans le ciel et plus dure sera la chute, comme il l'apprit la seconde d'après.

– Je ne peux pas le repentir d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis.

Lentement, les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent tandis que les mots le percutèrent et s'insinuèrent en lui, tranquillement et vicieusement pour mieux réduire son cœur et ses espoirs en bouillie.

– Kara… insista doucement Arthur.

– Ce n'est pas un crime de se battre pour sa liberté, reprit-elle, forte et digne comme la première fois. Ce n'est pas un crime de se battre pour le droit d'être qui on est. Vous méritez tout ce qui vous arrive, Arthur Pendragon.

Fondamentalement, elle n'avait pas tort. Elle n'aurait pas dû craindre pour sa vie du seul fait de sa nature. Mais elle oubliait que sa condamnation n'avait rien à voir avec son statut, et qu'elle était une meurtrière de sang froid.

Merlin s'était complètement trompé sur elle. Il avait cru que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Mordred de manière si évidente que même un aveugle l'aurait su serait plus puissant que ses convictions ou sa rage de punir Arthur pour ses décisions politiques, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait juré à Arthur qu'elle saisirait cette chance de vivre libre avec Mordred et ce n'était pas le cas. Merlin ne pouvait plus rien faire. Les dés étaient jetés. (1)

…

Mordred ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si long. Il lui semblait que Kara était partie depuis des heures, et pourtant, il savait qu'elle était encore en vie. Il le sentait au fond de lui, et c'était plus douloureux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Sa peine grandissait en lui de manière exponentielle. Elle ressemblait à un animal tapi au fond de son cœur, qui prenait de plus en plus de place à chaque instant, tandis qu'il ne retenait plus les sanglots longs et déchirants que la situation faisait naître dans sa gorge.

Vicieusement, sa peine s'étala en lui, prit possession de son corps, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce que je toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses furent traversés de décharges de chagrin, rendant la situation bien pire encore.

Il se laissait aller à la tristesse et au désespoir, se demandant s'il serait un jour capable de se relever. Lorsqu'il pensa à se laisser mourir, tout changea cependant. Sa peine se mua en colère, et sa magie pulsa furieusement dans ses veines, l'obligeant à réagir. Sa magie refusant son suicide mental, et le poussait à réagir, rappelant à lui qu'au-delà de son chagrin, il y avait encore un moteur susceptible de faire bouger : la colère envers l'injustice qui brimait son peuple, la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Merlin et d'Arthur, ces assassins.

Simultanément à la compréhension de ce fait, sa puissance latente se mit à vibrer sous ses doigts et dans son corps, sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, sans qu'il ne veuille la retenir. Il laissa s'extirper de son corps, lentement, dans un but destructeur, vengeur et aveuglé.

De loin, il sentit également la magie de Kara se diffuser en tendre vers lui, pour lui dire adieu. Il s'énerva encore plus.

Puis soudain, le lien qu'il partageait avec la jeune femme se brisa net, preuve de sa mort. Avec le lien, ce fut également l'esprit de Mordred qui se désintégra, et toute sa retenue vola en éclat, laissant exploser sa magie dans un hurlement de douleur et de rage mêlées.

Un immense raz-de-marée le submergea et fit exploser sa vie, son âme, et accessoirement la porte de la prison, tandis qu'il perdait conscience au profit de sa colère et de sa magie, qui gouvernaient désormais sa vie.

…

Merlin regardait la pendaison avec tristesse. Kara était restée butée sur ses positions, mais elle ne méritait pas pour autant ce sort. Et lorsque l'issue fatale fut certaine, quand ses pieds cessèrent de reposer sur le sol et que son corps se balança au bout d'une corde, Merlin sentit comme une flèche acérée lui traverser le corps de part en part, le faisant chanceler. Un bref instant, il crut même que sa magie avait été annihilée et n'existait plus, tant la déferlante qui s'abattait sur lui prenait de l'ampleur. Il devint aveugle, et sourd pendant un bref instant. Un voile noir de terreur s'était abattu devant ses yeux, expliquant son chancèlement car il avait perdu une partie de ses repères. Cela ne dura même pas une seconde, mais suffit à le perturber. Il crut aussi qu'il n'avait pas recouvré son ouïe, mais comprit finalement que le bruit lancinant dans ses tympans était celui de son propre sans battant à ses tempes, et non pas la preuve d'une défaillance auditive.

Lorsqu'il eut recouvré tous ses sens, le corps de Kara avait cessé de se balancer et il avait l'absolue certitude que Mordred n'était plus dans son cachot, et n'avait désormais que la vengeance comme seul moteur. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus que n'importe quoi dans le monde.

…

– C'est presque comme s'il avait disparu. Les gardes ont cherché jusqu'à la rivière. Il n'y a aucun signe de lui.

Merlin annonçait le résultat des recherches de Mordred à Arthur, car il était le seul à pouvoir approcher le roi. Aucun des chevaliers n'avait voulu s'y risquer, de peur de subir ses foudres. Les rares qui savaient que le roi était trop déprimé pour se mettre en colère évitaient quand même la proximité du souverain, car ils avaient leur propre deuil à gérer et la mélancolie d'Arthur leur rappelait douloureusement la leur. Aussi Merlin se faisait porte-parole des comptes-rendus de mission, qui lui brisaient le cœur autant qu'aux autres, mais il avait la décence de ne pas le montrer. Et il savait également que seul son soutien permettrait à Arthur de se relever de cette nouvelle trahison, aussi s'efforçait-il de rester fort pour son maître.

Mais Arthur ne le regardait pas, ne paraissait même pas le voir. Il était assis à son bureau, renversé en arrière dans sa chaise et contemplait le plafond d'un air absent. S'il ne s'était pas remis à parler, Merlin aurait cru qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

– Je l'ai laissé faire, déclara Arthur sur ton d'évidence.

Comme rien ne suivit cette déclaration, Merlin en conclut qu'il devait répondre et fit de son mieux pour satisfaire Arthur, même s'il était difficile de nier la constatation.

– Vous avez bon cœur. Ne vous blâmez pas pour ça.

– Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance, ragea Arthur à l'encontre de lui-même.

Merlin eut l'intelligence de ne pas répondre _« je vous l'avais bien dit »,_ ce qui aurait signifié sa mort certaine, ou du moins le pilori –qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années et ne brûlait pas d'envie de le retrouver– bien qu'il le pensait. Mais au-delà de sa vantardise d'avoir mieux cerné Mordred que son roi, Merlin vit la douleur qu'Arthur éprouvait face à cette nouvelle erreur, cette nouvelle trahison. Plus loin encore, Merlin vit dans les yeux d'Arthur _qu'il savait_. Il savait que Mordred était un druide, et pourtant il l'avait accueilli. Il avait tacitement fermé les yeux sur cette potentielle hérédité magique. Il avait ainsi muettement remis en cause les fondements de l'éducation d'Uther. Merlin s'en voulut de ne pas avoir vu cet éclair de compréhension plus tôt. Tant que Mordred était parmi eux, il cheminait vers la voie de la réconciliation entre les deux peuples.

Désormais, Arthur était blessé par un druide, et refuserait de leur accorder sa confiance de sitôt. Le cœur de Merlin se serra. Il était aussi coupable qu'Arthur, si ce n'est plus, de la défection de Mordred et de son changement de camp. La différence, c'est qu'il s'était tellement méfié de Mordred qu'il ne se sentait pas trahi.

– J'ai fait une terrible erreur n'est-ce pas ? reprit Arthur en se prenant la tête dans ses mains, définitivement très perturbé.

– J'espère que non, répondit le plus sincèrement du monde Merlin.

Mais il était incapable de mentir à Arthur et de nier ce fait. Ils avaient, tous les deux, commis des erreurs avec le jeune druide.

Merlin se rappela soudain les paroles qu'avait prononcé Mordred, le premier jour de son sacrement dans le saint Ordre des chevaliers : « l'amour qui nous lie est plus puissant que le pouvoir que nous exerçons ». Douloureusement, il se fit la réflexion que ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai. Mordred avait choisi son amour pour Kara face à sa loyauté pour Arthur. Il n'avait jamais recherché le pouvoir, et ce n'était pas ce que Morgana lui offrirait en l'enrôlant. Elle lui proposerait la vengeance, et comme le ressentiment de Mordred à son égard naissait de son amour brisé, il ne romprait pas cette phrase annoncée comme une promesse. Jamais Merlin n'avait été aussi impuissant de toute sa vie. Impuissant face à la détresse d'Arthur, et celle de Mordred. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

…

Au terme de son long voyage, où la colère avait été sa seule compagne de route, Mordred se présenta devant les portes de la forteresse de Morgana. Arthur ignorait totalement où trouver la Sorcière, mais il avait suffit à Mordred de laisser faire son instinct pour se retrouver ici sans effort. Les gardes l'interpellèrent, et les conduire aussitôt devant leur Dame, tout en le surveillant.

Morgana, comme d'habitude, siégeait dans son trône de pierre froide, droite comme la grande reine qu'elle aurait pu être. Il se fit mettre à genoux d'un mouvement brutal appuyé sur son épaule, et quel ses jambes ne résistèrent pas, à la fois épuisées par le voyage et la tristesse. Le ton ironique de Morgana n'échappa pas à Mordred alors qu'elle s'adressait à lui, mais il ne pensa ni à répliquer, ni à se défendre. Tout son être se consumait dans cette colère qui l'habitait, et qu'elle était la seule à partager avec lui. Son esprit était désormais avide de vengeance et de punition pour celui qui avait ruiné sa vie. Pas Arthur, non. Arthur n'avait été qu'un instrument de la loi qu'il appliquait avec ferveur. Il était celui qui avait condamné Kara, mais pas celui qui l'avait tué. Responsable, mais pas coupable.

Non, le seul vrai coupable, c'est celui qui avait sacrifié le peuple auquel il appartenait sur l'autel de la suprématie d'Arthur, celui qui avait menti et trahi Mordred, alors que ce dernier l'avait supplié de les laisser en paix. La seule personne à s'être dressée sur son chemin inlassablement, l'œil suspicieux et l'empêchant de vivre tranquille. Arthur devrait payer également, car il était l'instigateur de la mort de la raison de vivre de Mordred, mais c'était contre l'ombre d'Arthur que se dirigeait la fureur de Mordred. Il vit Morgana devenir de plus en plus impatiente à l'idée d'en apprendre le plus possible sur son ennemi mortel. Ce n'était pas pour conserver un aspect dramatique qu'il fit monter le suspense de la révélation du nom. Il était tellement possédé par sa colère –ou dépossédé de lui-même– car le seul fait de penser au nom haï le mettant dans une rage folle qu'il peinait à contenir.

– C'est Merlin, finit-il par cracher avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

Le sorcier pacificateur de ses contes pour enfants chantés par les druides était mort pour Mordred. Seul subsistait en lui la haine de l'homme qui lui avait brisé sa vie, et dont sa magie vengeresse réclamait le sang. Mordred marchait vers son destin.

…

_ (1) Les dés étaient jetés = The die are cast, ce qui étaient le slogan de la saison 5. Vu que tout bascule durant cet épisode (voire même avant, mais ça tenait plus de l'accumulation de détail), je trouve cette phrase très bien ici :)_

_Je me vante de bien connaître Mordred, malgré cela j'extrapole pas mal (notamment sur tout ce qui est vie entre sa dernière apparition dans la série dans la S3, et première réapparition dans la S5, et sur sa vie/rencontre/relation avec Kara, son rapport à la magie et son utilisation), donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et si c'est pour dire que Kara est une garce, et que Mordred est un choupi-bisounours-bien mieux avec moi, sachez que je vous aimerais encore plus :3_

_Ce chapitre m'a demandé énormément d'effort, il est excessivement long, et m'a coûté près d'une vingtaine d'heures de travail, sur une semaine et demie (oui, je m'acharne à écrire, comme je sais que ça va terriblement me manquer en retournant en cours.), donc si vous lisez et appréciez, c'est le moment où j'aimerais le plus qu'on me le dise. Alors reviews ? *yeux suppliants*_

_(pour info : 19 000 mots, 42' d'épisode soit 475 mots par minute. C'est le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit. Le dernier de CQAPLN en compte 'seulement' 16 000)_


	9. Episode 512513

_Here we are… A la fin… Sortez les mouchoirs, je vais me retaper les deux épisodes pour écrire tout ça, et je pleure toujours à la mort de mon mari T-T_

**Episode 512/513**

**...  
**

Mordred se demandait parfois ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. C'était surtout dans les moments où il n'avait pas à penser que ça lui faisait cet effet. Tant qu'il était occupé, il parvenait à oublier son chagrin et sa colère, et se contentait d'être le pantin obéissant de Morgana, qui s'offrait un allié de choix en sa présence.

Aussitôt après avoir vérifié la sincérité des propos de Mordred –à défaut de pouvoir en contrôler la véracité. Mais toutes les situations louches dans lesquelles elle avait surpris Merlin jouaient en la faveur de Mordred pour qu'elle le croit– elle l'avait promu comme son bras droit, s'attirant la convoitise et la jalousie de ses alliés antérieurs. Mais Mordred ne cherchait plus à dissimuler sa magie, et sa seule présence colérique et létale suffisait généralement à s'assurer le respect de ces hommes avides de pouvoir.

Corollairement à son statut de leader, Morgana lui avait proposé l'une des chambres les plus confortables de la forteresse, avec une multitude de coussins et de couvertures. Il se rappelait alors que même si Morgana était capable de vivre dans les bois avec peu de choses, elle restait aussi en partie la noble élevée dans le confort d'un opulent château, et qu'en attendant de retrouver son bien, elle faisait illusion dans le bâtiment qu'elle dirigeait actuellement. Mais Mordred, habitué à la dureté de la terre et l'odeur de l'humus durant ses nuits, habitude que la vie à Camelot n'avait pas tout à fait détruit, avait donc refusé la grande pièce impersonnelle. De plus, le cœur meurtri de Mordred ne cessait de se fustiger pour ce qui était arrivé, la nuit. Le jour, sa colère dominait et il était dévoué corps et âme à la grande prêtresse. La nuit, il hurlait sa douleur et l'opulence d'une chambre moelleuse le faisait vomir, songeant que Kara n'avait jamais connu ça, et qu'elle ne le connaîtrait jamais

Aussi Morgana n'avait pas insisté quand il avait choisi l'une des chambres des subalternes, petite et sombre, chichement meublé. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Au mur, il avait accroché sa flamboyante cape rouge de chevalier, brodée aux armoiries étincelantes. Quand sa résolution faiblissait, il posait les yeux sur cet élément de décor et toute sa haine lui revenait. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu y mettre le feu pour se défaire totalement de cette période de sa vie, mais il y résistait vaillamment. Il préférait penser qu'il résistait à sa pulsion pyromane et dominait sa colère plutôt que songer que c'était l'attachement à cette période de sa vie qui le retenait.

Morgana avait regardé le vêtement sans faire de commentaire. Au début, elle avait questionné Mordred sur ce revirement soudain de sa part, surtout considérant leur dernière rencontre. Mordred lui avait répondu toute sa haine à l'égard de Merlin et d'Arthur. Morgana avait insisté, et reçu en répondre une bourrasque de vent que Mordred avait fait naître en perdant le contrôle. Depuis, elle n'insistait plus, l'entourant cependant d'une présence douce familière et attentive qui rappelait à Mordred la jeune femme protectrice de quand il avait dix ans. Morgana apaisait sa douleur, et alimentait sa fureur en l'encontre du palais royal. C'était tout ce dont Mordred avait besoin, et il se repaissait de la rage de Morgana pour alimenter la sienne.

Ce jour-là, Morgana recevait un éminent sorcier, dont Mordred lui avait parlé. De sa vie avec les druides, Mordred avait gagné un savoir encyclopédique du monde magique et de ses représentants, et mettait désormais ce savoir à la disposition de Morgana. Ça lui faisait se sentir mieux, utile. Auprès d'Arthur, seule sa maîtrise des armes comptait, et ses aptitudes étaient bonnes, mais pas supérieures à celles d'Arthur, Leon ou même Gwaine. Se savoir indispensable, précieux, unique flattait son égo et il appréciait cela. Etre lui-même, un druide puissant et pas un simple chevalier –fut-il favori d'Arthur– l'aidait à se sentir mieux, et justifiait également la trahison dont il s'était rendu coupable. S'en persuader l'aidait à tolérer l'acte qu'il avait commis sans se dégoûter lui-même. Car parfois, même le souvenir de la méfiance de Merlin, la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard, le mépris qu'il avait pour Arthur ou la douleur du souvenir de Kara ne suffisaient pas à lui permettre de supporter ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour comme ça. Morgana jouait avec le sorcier qu'elle recevait comme les enfants s'amusent à écraser les fourmis pour vérifier qu'ils sont les plus forts. Morgana avait besoin d'un cobaye et elle devait prouver sa puissance à tous. Rallier des sorciers à sa cause passait par ce processus d'intimidation. Surtout qu'elle s'était déclarée magicienne et Grande Prêtresse tardivement. Mordred connaissait suffisamment les rouages de la guerre pour le savoir. Pour autant, les actes de pure barbarie auxquelles elle se livrait parfois lui faisaient peur et lui semblaient injustifiés. L'homme qu'elle avait conviée aujourd'hui par exemple, à défaut d'être le plus brillant sorcier de la Terre –Merlin-Emrys, Morgana et Mordred se partageaient la tête d'affiche de toute manière, à en croire les rumeurs– s'élevait à un haut niveau, et Morgana le sacrifia à son expérience. La douleur infligée par la créature qui lui jaillit au visage ne fut pas la pire. Malgré l'horrible bruit de succion, Mordred ne détourna pas les yeux ni n'intervint. Morgana ne lui aurait pas pardonné s'il avait bougé.

Et puis arriva la pire des souffrances pour le magicien sacrifié. Morgana poussa le vice à lui demander de faire de la magie, puis l'exigea devant sa réticence. La douleur physique n'était rien face à la brisure mentale qu'il dut endurer en constatant la perte de sa magie, la perte de lui-même et de son identité.

Pour avoir repoussé ses talents au fond de lui-même, et avoir failli la perdre, Mordred savait très bien ce que ça faisait. Mais ici, le processus était irréversible. Vivant physiquement, mais mort mentalement. Sans magie, un sorcier n'est qu'une coquille vide et inutile. Comme un chevalier sans bras pour tenir l'épée, comme un poisson sans nageoires, comme un roi sans royaume. Ce qui expliquait sans doute l'acharnement de Morgana à récupérer le sien, puisqu'elle se sentait amputée de quelque chose lui revenant de droit. Sans magie, Mordred songea qu'il préfèrerait mourir. De toute manière, il était déjà mort, pantin servile à la solde de Morgana. Il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais l'acceptait très bien. Aujourd'hui cependant, il décida d'intervenir et se pencha vers Morgana pour lui signifier poliment le dégoût qu'il éprouvait à voir de telles pratiques monstrueuses. La réponse fusa sans attendre, rhétorique.

– Arthur n'est rien sans Emrys et Emrys n'est rien sans sa magie.

Mordred trouva cela parfaitement logique, et comme il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir ou de penser, il n'ajouta rien et agréa aux paroles de Morgana.

…

Morgana avait douté de la loyauté de Mordred, en le voyant revenir vers elle, mais le présent de bienvenu offert était de taille et l'avait comblé au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Le nom de son pire ennemi, et donc de fait les moyens pour le vaincre. Passé la surprise du nom, Morgana avait réfléchi et vu sous un jour nouveau les agissements suspects de Merlin. Le château abritait un loup en la personne du chien obéissant de son frère. (1) Et c'était d'autant plus bénéfique pour elle qu'Emrys n'était pas un illustre inconnu. Au contraire. Elle connaissait Merlin, et cela jouerait en sa faveur.

Cela acté, elle s'était demandé ce qui avait pu briser à ce point l'ex-chevalier qu'elle avait récupéré et qui errait l'âme en peine dans sa résidence. Comme préparer une guerre nécessitait toutes les bonnes âmes disponibles, Morgana l'avait mis à la tâche sans tarder. Pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit semblait lui avoir fait du bien, même s'il continuait parfois d'avoir des moments d'absence inquiétants. Morgana, elle, continuait de s'interroger sur les raisons profondes qui avaient brisé l'esprit du jeune druide. Puis elle se félicitait simplement de l'avoir désormais à sa solde et oubliait ses questionnements.

…

Il y avait un cadeau que Morgana lui faisait et que Mordred appréciait par-dessus tout. Il s'agissait de la magie. Depuis que Kara était morte, Mordred était en colère contre le monde entier et la plupart du temps, cela s'accompagnait d'un fort besoin de laisser sa magie prendre le contrôle de son esprit, s'extirper de son corps et tout détruire sur son passage. Il ne pouvait pas, bien sûr. Aussi la main de Morgana dans la sienne, les incantations psalmodiés, la sensation de sa magie qui entrait en résonance avec celle de Morgana lui faisait un bien fou. C'est ses dons qui s'exprimaient enfin et il ne remercierait jamais assez la Sorcière pour lui offrir un tel exutoire. Le moment où ses yeux s'illuminaient d'or fondu et où la magie jaillissait tel un geyser hors de lui, s'incarnant en une large boule de feu éclatante dans la nuit était un instant de jouissance absolue pour lui.

Il parvenait même à en oublier les conséquences de ses actes. Lorsqu'il générait des boules de feu, ils étaient à bonne distance du fer croisé des combats, et de fait Mordred n'avait pas à entendre les hurlements de douleurs des hommes, les suppliques des enfants, les glapissements des mères. Et lorsqu'il y pensait et qu'il entendait crier dans sa tête les victimes de sa magie, son cerveau associait à cette image de souffrance celle des clans de druides pourchassés, traqués, éradiqués qu'il avait tant souvent vu de ses yeux. Et il se délectait de la douleur des chevaliers en songeant qu'elle n'était que justice face à ce qu'il avait enduré.

…

Mordred avait eu peur de l'animal blanchâtre et décharné de Morgana, car il se rappelait trop bien son attaque qu'il avait lancé contre elle. Puis il avait appris à apprécier la dragonne, qui lui ressemblait fondamentalement. Blessée, brisée, flétrie et refermée sur elle-même à cause des intolérances du monde extérieur. Morgana était attaché à la bête comme à un animal de compagnie, partageant avec elle ses terreurs nocturnes. Mordred lui-même aurait parfois aimé avoir la grosse tête d'Aithusa contre sa joue, la nuit. Ce privilège était seul réservé à Morgana, et les hurlements de souffrance de Mordred continuait donc de résonner contre les murs. Mais toujours est-il que le dragon avait paru amical et émis une présence rassurante pour le jeune druide, qui ne lui évoquait plus le moindre danger. A l'aube de la bataille finale, Mordred venait de changer d'opinion. Aithusa pouvait être dangereuse. Voire même mortelle.

Sur les ordres cajoleurs de Morgana, Aithusa venait d'utiliser son souffle brûlant sur la lame d'une épée forgée spécialement pour Mordred. En soi, l'effluve de magie qui se dégageait de l'opération fascinait le sorcier, qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la lame, complètement envoûté. Il sentait la chaleur de la dragonne, son pouvoir, sa puissance et la magie flotter dans l'air et imprégner toutes les parcelles de son être. Il se repaissait de cette énergie, de cette ambiance créée à la fois par la chaleur et la déferlante de magie. Et puis le feu s'arrêta, mais Mordred continua de regarder l'épée, fasciné.

– Ta lame, Mordred, annonça Morgana avec un sourire.

Sans hésitation, le jeune homme s'avança pour prendre l'arme, hypnotisé par son pouvoir.

– Forgé dans le souffle d'un dragon, rien ne peut lui survivre. Une arme digne de mon fier guerrier.

Mordred sourit, considérant le cadeau comme l'une des meilleures nouvelles des dernières semaines. Sa magie était plaisante à utiliser, libératrice et délicieuse, mais son bras réclamait la fatigue et les courbatures liées au maniement d'une épée.

Lentement, il la saisit et la tint devant lui, appréciant sa longueur et son équilibre parfait, la prise idéale qu'il avait sur la garde, le miroitement tranchant de la garde, et le poids irréprochable de l'arme. Suffisamment lourde pour tuer, juste assez légère pour qu'il puisse la manier avec aisance.

– Et je la manierais dans la victoire avec honneur, assura-t-il.

Au-delà du bonheur de retrouver une épée entre ses mains, Mordred apprécia la sensation étrange de partager un lien avec Aithusa. Comme si l'animal lui avait légué une partie de sa force. Comme s'il se battait à ses côtés lorsque Mordred utiliserait la lame. Etrangement, ce lien que lui aussi avait désormais avec la dragonne le réjouit, bien qu'il n'en dit rien à Morgana. Celle-ci se contenta de sourire à son air hypnotisé.

…

Sa nouvelle lame réclamait le sang, à moins que ce ne fut sa magie. Dans tous les cas, il fut frustrée quand Morgana lui ordonna d'abaisser son épée afin de laisser parler son espionne au château. Les gens de la citadelle ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance, même si Morgana comptait sur eux. Il reconnut cependant que Eira remplissait sa part du marché avec brio, même si la taille de la bourse que Morgana lui remit n'était sans doute pas étranger à cet excès de zèle. Il eut cependant de nouveau des envies de meurtres quand elle prononça le prénom tant haï.

Il ne fut pas le seul à réagir. Si lui sa réaction fut intérieure, se sentant brûler de rage, Morgana exprima aussitôt ses inquiétudes face à cette décision habituelle. Mordred était bien placé pour savoir que le loyal serviteur d'Arthur ne quittait jamais le roi, quelque soit la situation.

Avec haine, il envisagea la possibilité que le Merlin sans pouvoirs soit devenu un pleutre.

– Pourquoi ne le ferait-t-il pas ? Il n'est plus d'aucune utilité pour le roi, après tout.

Mordred se détesta pour le ton de voix qu'il utilisa, mais c'était trop tard. Il transparaissait encore dans son intonation le respect qu'il avait eu pour Arthur, et qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait disparu. Morgana désapprouvait avec violence cette marque de respect pour le roi qu'était Arthur, puisqu'elle le jugeait intolérant et borné. Ce à quoi Mordred préférait agréer plutôt que se souvenir, puisque les souvenirs étaient le pire poison qui pouvait couler dans ses veines. Fort heureusement, Morgana ne perçut rien, tout à son inquiétude à propos de Merlin.

– Peut-être… Mais pourquoi la Vallée des Rois Déchus ?

Soudain, le nom rappela un écho du temps perdu à Mordred. Le souvenir de son enfance le percuta avec force, et il fut heureux que Morgana lui tourne le dos à cet instant. Mais la Sorcière le connaissait par cœur, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, le visage détourné de Mordred la renseigna sur son non-dit. Sans doute qu'elle avait également senti une modification dans l'air et dans l'écho de leur magie. Mordred lui avait appris comment ressentir la vibration des gens doués de talents, et Morgana progressait. Cependant, des années d'absence du chant de la Terre d'Albion en son sein ne s'effaçaient pas en quelques semaines d'apprentissage. Morgana entendait Mordred mieux que tout le monde, car il lui laissait accéder à la magie, mais elle avait beaucoup plus de mal avec les autres sorciers.

Maudissant ce lien parfois dérangeant qui ne leur permettait aucune intimité, il accepta de lui répondre.

– Quand j'étais petit, les druides m'ont parlé d'un lieu spécial.

La simple évocation des druides suffisaient généralement à ramener dans son esprit la présence de Kara. Avec elle vivait sa colère, et ses réticences à ce que Morgana aille détruire le plus pur endroit de la terre furent balayées par l'idée que Merlin pourrait y périr, ce qu'il désirait ardemment.

– Un endroit où la magie elle-même est née, reprit-il. Située au cœur même de la vallée. Ils l'appelaient la Grotte de Cristal.

– Cela veut donc dire une seule chose, sourit Morgana d'un air dément. Emrys veut récupérer ses pouvoirs.

La nouvelle parut la réjouir, joie que Mordred ne partagea pas. Il voulait la mort de Merlin par vengeance, et savoir que le jeune homme pourrait potentiellement récupérer sa magie était effrayant car il connaissait l'étendue des pouvoirs de Merlin. Morgana, elle, jubilait à l'idée de l'affrontement à venir, qu'elle dominerait nécessairement. Elle partit sur le champ, laissant le commandement à Mordred.

…

L'imminence de la bataille créait chez Mordred une sensation de manque insatiable. Il avait faim de combat, de violence et de combat pour se défaire de sa colère et de l'exsuder une bonne fois pour toute. Quand Morgana lui donna l'ordre de rassembler les hommes et de se préparer à la bataille pour cette nuit, son esprit se dévoua tout entier au futur combat, et il laissa ses instincts guerriers prendre le dessus, le réduisant à un corps vide de sens qui agissait en automate meurtrier.

…

Mordred pénétra dans la fureur des combats en confiance. Il n'avait qu'un seul but. La tête du roi, la fin de son règne d'oppression de la magie. Au dessus de lui, il sentait la présence rassurante, presque douce et maternelle, de la magie de Morgana. Il ne doutait pas.

Il abattit son épée, trancha la chair et se reput des hurlements de douleur qui résonnaient à ses oreilles. Mais ces hommes n'étaient pas Arthur et ce n'était que de la fureur brute qu'il opposait à leur lame. Il ne désirait que le roi, pour se venger, lui faire payer. Un peu inquiet, il constata soudain qu'il s'était fait encercler. Bien qu'il se moquait mourir, il refusait de tomber avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il cherchait, et se prépara à se battre plus violemment et plus finement. Mais la concentration à la fois de son talent guerrier et de sa magie fut inutile. Morgana lui dégagea le chemin, ce dont il la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se jeter en avant dans sa quête.

..

Mordred marcha vers Arthur. Doucement et tranquillement. Il savait qu'il marchait très probablement vers sa mort et que Morgana ne faisait que l'utiliser. Mais il n'avait cure de ces considérations. La vie et la mort n'avaient pas plus d'emprise sur lui l'une que l'autre. L'unique but de tout cela, c'était de mourir en servant son besoin de vengeance.

Arthur était agenouillé, de dos, et serrait la main d'un cadavre de chevalier. Mais Mordred savait qu'il ressentait sa présence. Il n'ignorait rien des valeureux talents d'épéiste d'Arthur. Il lança un premier coup, que le roi contra presque facilement en se retournant et en se redressant d'un seul geste.

Arthur se prépara alors à attaquer à son tour en riposte, mais il le reconnut soudain et hésita. Le grand roi de Camelot hésita, et Mordred cessa de réfléchir pour planter son épée dans le flanc gauche d'Arthur, sentant une fracture de sa lame quand il la retira. Puis il contempla, inconscient du fracas du combat qui se poursuivait au-delà, le spectacle de son œuvre. Le regard d'Arthur, perdu et désespéré, lui fut douloureux. Ce n'était pas la mort ou la douleur de la blessure qui peignit cette expression sur le visage du roi, mais l'absolue certitude, la confirmation de la trahison de Mordred.

Arthur tomba à genoux, devant lui, et malgré sa fureur et sa haine, Mordred parvint tout de même à ressentir de la pitié pour l'homme qui l'avait protégé et accueilli, et qu'il venait d'assassiner.

– Vous ne m'avez pas donné le choix… se justifia-t-il.

Il sentait le besoin de s'expliquer, de se justifier, mais il savait que ses mots étaient vains. Sa colère n'était qu'une raison de son envie de tuer le roi, mais ne justifiait pas à elle seule une guerre. Pour autant, il ne regretta pas son geste. Sa vengeance était apaisée, et le feu de sa magie ronronnait de plaisir sous l'adrénaline de l'instant.

Brutalement, Arthur se redressa, donnant à ses jambes l'impulsion exacte qu'il fallut pour que sa lame s'enfonce dans le corps non protégé de Mordred. Ce dernier n'esquissa aucun geste pour parer, alors qu'il aurait peut être pu. Arthur l'empoigna fermement par le haut de son armure, appuyant davantage encore l'épée et transperçant Mordred de part en part. Ce fut d'abord la douleur insupportable qui le détruisit et manqua de le faire hurler. Mais jamais il n'offrirait ce cadeau à Arthur. Doucement, il sentit l'ombre de la mort s'approcher de lui et poser sa main décharnée sur son épaule, alors que les traits déformés par la rage, Arthur continuait de le meurtrir.

Alors seulement, il sourit au roi, du sourire le plus sincère qu'il pouvait lui offrir mais qui ne dut être qu'un rictus déformé par la douleur. Il souriait parce qu'en plus de la Mort à côté de lui, qui venait le chercher, il y avait la présence de Kara. Arthur avait payé pour son crime, et lui devait payer pour le sien. En répondant à son coup d'épée, la conscience apaisée de Mordred savait que ce que venait de faire Arthur était juste. Mordred méritait de mourir pour ses actes. Au fond de lui, le jeune druide avait également l'image d'Arthur agenouillé devant le cadavre de son soldat, roi préoccupé par le sort de ses hommes. Aussi fort combattait-il le souvenir du souverain juste et généreux, il savait pertinemment que cela était une réalité. Et que sa colère et sa haine avaient précipité cette guerre. Kara n'avait été qu'une excuse pour se laisser envahir par la fureur de son enfance volée et de son adolescence brisée par un autre homme qu'Arthur. Il avait hérité des druides avant lui la vengeance contre Uther et Arthur avait hérité du royaume et des édits de son père.

Alors Mordred souriait, acceptant la mort comme une libération de ce monde mis à feu et à sang. Qu'Arthur vive ou meurt, tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui car il ne serait plus là pour le voir. Puis ses jambes cessèrent de le porter, et le poids de son corps l'entraîna vers le sol. Il ne chercha pas à résister et se laissa tomber. Un instant, la main d'Arthur le retint car il tenait toujours le col de son armure, mais très vite le roi de Camelot le relâcha. Mordred ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la sensation de froid qui provenait de son abdomen et s'emparait de tout son corps, s'étendant plus vite que la gangrène. Sa tête toucha le sol, et le noir du monde des ténèbres éternelles se renferma sur lui, le libérant.

…

Une part d'Arthur savait que Mordred avait rejoint les rangs de Morgana, mais une autre part de lui souhaitait ardemment que ce ne fut pas le cas. Au fond de lui, il voulait encore croire que la loyauté du chevalier primerait sur le reste et l'empêcherait de se retourner contre son souverain. Pourtant, quand il se retourna pour contrer le coup d'épée qui vint dans son dos, il resta surpris, ne pouvait désormais plus nier la rude vérité. La découverte d'un magicien puissant jouant dans leur camp l'avait déjà ébranlé, et il hésita face à Mordred et son masque impassible. Ce bref instant lui fut fatal, et Mordred attaqua.

Arthur tomba sur les genoux, et pourtant Mordred ne l'acheva pas d'un coup bien placé sur sa nuque offerte, comme il le lui avait appris. Au contraire, il lui parla d'un ton blessé et presque désolé. Puisant dans ses ressources et ses réflexes de combattant, Arthur parvint à planter son épée dans Mordred, avec toute la rage dont il était capable et en essayant de s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il faisait.

La palette d'émotions qui traversa le visage de Mordred, à quelques centimètres du sien le surprit et le blessa. Pire que tout, ce fut ce sourire sincère qui l'ébranla. Le sourire d'un adolescent manipulé par une guerre qui le dépassait, et fauché à l'aube de sa vie. Mordred tomba finalement, emportant avec lui une partie de l'innocence et de la confiance d'Arthur, qui baissa les yeux vers le cadavre recroquevillé de son ennemi mortel. Essayant d'arrêter de penser, il détourna les yeux du corps et entreprit de rentrer vers une tente médicale, vers Guenièvre et des soins pour sa blessure, sur laquelle il appuyait pour stopper de son mieux l'hémorragie. A peine deux ou trois pas plus tard, les étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux, le monde devint flou et il se laissa tomber au sol à son tour.

…

Merlin marchait à travers les cadavres avec l'horrible sensation de se déplacer dans un cauchemar, dans son cauchemar. Son impression et son malaise se confirma lorsqu'il aperçut le cadavre de Mordred, les traits pourtant apaisés par la mort, comme endormi. Mais plus que tout, derrière Mordred, il y avait Arthur qui gisait. Sans plus réfléchir, Merlin enjamba le corps du jeune druide et se précipita vers son roi. Il récupéra le corps à peine tiède de son souverain entre ses bras, entendant le soigner au plus vite. Repassant au dessus de Mordred, il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un dernier regard. Il éprouvait de la pitié pour le jeune homme, qui avait été une marionnette entre les mains de Morgana dès lors qu'il avait laissé la colère l'envahir. Mais il le méprisait aussi énormément, car entre ses bras Arthur ne gémissait même ni n'esquissait un geste pour prouver qu'il était encore en vie. Seul le faible pouls avait renseigné Merlin sur ce fait. Or pour Merlin, rien n'avait plus d'importance que la vie de son roi éternel.

…

Morgana s'était relevée péniblement sur le champ de bataille. Voir paraître Emrys, alors qu'elle pensait avoir vaincu Merlin, l'avait ébranlée. Et quand elle s'était éveillée de son évanouissement, elle avait immédiatement cherchée la présence rassurante de la magie de Mordred, qu'elle aimait et chérissait comme un fils, même si elle avait été incapable de lui montrer ou même de le ressentir ces derniers temps. La pesante absence de la magie de Mordred dans l'air avait été sans équivoque. Elle avait cherché le corps, et trouvé le cadavre recroquevillé, serrant encore son épée dans son poing. Doucement, elle avait caressé ses cheveux et défait les doigts serrés sur la garde, refusant de fixer les yeux clos pour l'éternité. Rangeant l'épée à sa ceinture, elle avait pris le corps dans ses bras comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant, s'étonnait de la maigreur et de la légèreté de la dépouille. Arrivée près d'un cheval, elle avait fait d'une cape de chevalerie de Camelot un linceul, sans se rendre compte de l'ironie de la situation. Elle voulait simplement cessé de voir le visage pâle où subsistait encore l'écho d'un dernier sourire.

Inconsciemment, elle choisit l'endroit le plus en hauteur et à l'ombre d'un vieil arbre probablement centenaire pour y creuser magiquement un trou et y faire reposer le corps. Elle reboucha la tombe magiquement, mais s'appliqua à la main à marquer le lieu d'un tas de pierre, pour parfaire le tombeau. Mordred méritait une grande et belle tombe parfaitement marquée, malgré les édits d'Arthur. Alors seulement son œuvre achevée, elle parla à l'adolescent qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

– La bataille n'est pas finie, Mordred, jura-t-elle, souhaitant ardemment venger la mort de son fils spirituel. Nous aurons notre revanche.

Morgana ne pourrait trouver son repos tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vengé le jeune druide. Même si elle devait mourir pour cela.

…

_(1) Copyright à Viavia )_

_*tend une boite de mouchoirs, dont elle en prend un elle-même* Ouiiiiiiiiiin T-T C'est finiiiiiii T-T_

_Ça a été dur… Tellement dur. Moi dans la scène où Merlin arrive sur le champ de bataille et voit Arthur allongé, je ne vois que Mordred. Deux trois quatre visionnages, impossible de voir Arthur du premier coup d'œil, il n'y a que Mordred. Et il est mooooooort T-T_

_Sinon, je n'ai pas traité toute les scènes Merlin/Arthur volontairement, car elles n'ont pas lieu d'être vu que Mordred est mort (*cœur brisé*). La scène de la révélation, Merlin cite Mordred mais je ne crois pas qu'il pense assez au jeune druide pour mériter d'être traitée. Son esprit est totalement dévoué à Arthur, et j'allais sombrer dans le MerThurien si je faisais ça._

_Sinon, sachez que cette fic est devenu gigantesque, la moitié de CQNAPLN pour deux tiers de moins de chapitre. Quand j'ai écrit le premier chapitre, je pensais juste à un petit OS sans trop d'importance. Mine de rien, le retour du Druide a pris une importance folle pour moi. Je l'aime, ce nouveau bébé :3_

_Alors reviews pour le final ?_

_Sinon, pour les amatrices, je vais bosser sur un ou deux OS la semaine prochaine, probablement un MerThur lemon, un ArWen. En février par contre, ça va être la disette de publication puisque j'attaque l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic longue, que je ne publierais qu'après avoir obtenu une avance confortable (comprendre, me permettre de ne pas vous abandonner pendant 2 mois quand je serais en partiel et que je n'écrirais pas un mot). Au plaisir de vous revoir sur d'autres publications :)_


End file.
